Lean On Me
by jt4702
Summary: Rachel is being bullied and Santana sweeps in to the rescue. Please beware that it will mention an attempted sexual assault and violence. Nothing graphic though.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, wish they where... no harm intended, just borrowing for some fun and to explore my creative side.

**A/N: **Yes, I know. With three other stories in the works, here I go again, cranking out another one. This is in response to a prompt over at LJ. I read it and my muse would not give it up, sending plot bunnies galore. This is the result. Enjoy.

Lean On Me

Chapter 1

Rachel is running late. With Regionals around the corner, Glee practice ran longer than usual, and now she has to scramble to go to her car and hope she won't be too late for her piano lessons. To save some precious minutes, she decides to cut through the football field. She is so distracted running the various routes she can take that she doesn't realise she is being followed by a group of football jocks until it is too late and they have her cornered near the back of the bleachers in a seemingly deserted football field.

"Lookit what we have here." One of the nameless jocks taunts.

"If it isn't the star wannabe." Another one follows.

"Great. As if I'm not already running late." Rachel mumbles to herself. "Could you guys please hurry it up and just throw your slushy or whatever it is that you have on you so I can get on my way? If I have to factor in cleaning up time I won't be able to make it to my lesson." Rachel says, resigned to another slushy attack. It's not until she looks around to see that they're not carrying any of the frozen drink that she feels a shudder of fear run through her spine. Surely they wouldn't do something like hanging a girl on the flag pole the way they have done to Kurt and other boys they don't consider cool.

"Awww, the wittle woser is going to wate for her wessons." A third jock mocks her, joining the others.

Rachel looks around and silently curses when she sees no one else around. Is it really too much to ask for a small break? She thinks to herself. She notices that there are still quite a few feet between her and the parking lot, and the worse thing is that they have her boxed in almost under the bleachers. Panic starts to set it, but she fights to keep a calm demeanour. She refuses to give them the satisfaction of seeing her afraid.

Unbeknownst to the jocks and the diva, Santana is hiding in the shadows by the side of the bleachers, witnessing everything. Sure, she makes fun of Rachel, and for the most part ignores her, after all, she has to keep up appearances, but ever since that day at Sectionals, when Rachel believed her without a reason to, she has developed a soft spot for the little songstress. Since that day, Santana grudgingly admits that Rachel is a beautiful girl, with legs that go on for miles and a voice that would shame angels. She is sure that if Rachel were alive in the time of the Greek gods, she would have been a siren, luring unsuspecting mariners to her with her beautiful voice. Perhaps she would be a muse, inspiring the many scholars with her beautiful songs to produce masterpieces. She knows she is in deep trouble because the more time spent observing Rachel, the more she realises that she is attracted to the girl.

After the debacle with Jesse taking advantage of Rachel, and Vocal Adrenaline egging her, Santana has quietly decided to keep an eye on their star. When the boys were ready to go and beat Jesse and the rest of VA, she was just about to get up and join them when Mr. Schue stepped in to stop them. Like everyone else in Glee, she knows that without her set of pipes, they do not stand a chance of winning Regionals at all. The memory of the dejected look Rachel has been sporting since then, has been slowly and systematically breaking Santana's heart. Oh, what wouldn't Santana do or give to see one of those dazzling smiles gracing that beautiful face. She is suddenly brought out of her reverie when she hears Rachel speak.

"Why don't you guys save yourselves the trouble and wait to do whatever it is you wish in order to humiliate me until tomorrow morning? Did it ever enter your miniscule heads that without the whole school witnessing this it will not do a thing to increase your status at all?" Rachel asks them. "Or have you taken one too many hits to the head without your helmets that you no longer have any functioning neurons left to process information?" She asks in that confident and superior tone she has perfected so well.

Santana can't help but stare in wonder at Rachel's attempt to defend herself and quietly wonders how long it will be for those losers to realise they have just been insulted.

The three jocks stare at her dumbfounded. Surely, this little geek isn't talking back to them. Granted they're not really sure what she is saying, but it sounds like an insult, but before they can say anything, Rachel opens her mouth to speak again.

"Do you boys need me to find a dictionary so you can decipher what I just said? Or is the simple act of using one is beyond your capabilities? Rachel continues on, hoping to confuse them enough that they will just leave her alone.

The Latina cannot help but groan internally at this. If there is one thing Rachel needs to learn is to keep her mouth shut, but before she can do anything, let alone think anything, she notices the jocks move around closer to the star in the making.

"I don't know where you heard this, but I DO NOT HAVE A LITTLE DICK!" One of the jocks roars in anger, face splotched red.

"Huh? What are you talking about you dimwitted brute?" Rachel asks confused.

Santana for her part cannot believe her ears. Only those morons would mistake Rachel's words as an attack on their manhood. She is about to make her presence known by bursting into laughter when once again, she notices movement around her.

That was enough to prompt the other two into action. All three now convinced that Rachel just insulted their masculinity.

"I will show you what a real man is like." One of them leers at the long expanse of legs her often short skirts reveal.

The other two catch on, and eye Rachel up and down. The hunger in their eyes is unmistakeable and Rachel truly begins to panic now. She could try and scream for help, but she knows it is pointless, since there is no one else around. She knows she can fight off one of the hulking brutes, but with three of them, she is not sure how long she will last. One thing is for sure though. She will go down fighting.

She slaps the first one hard across the face and kicks him hard in the shin, the one that made the comment, her mind supplies. "Do not dare come one step closer, you uncouth, wretched excuse for a human being." Rachel says as she prepares to fight for her life. She will die first, rather than let one of those parasites touch her.

"Why you fucking little bitch. I will show you what happens to sluts who disrespect me." The jock spits out, glaring at her, unbuckling his belt, and unbuttoning his pants.

The second Santana realises what they are about to do, she takes off as fast as her legs can carry her to a spot where she saw some baseball equipment left behind. She has never been so grateful for the laziness of those in the baseball team. She grabs the first bat she sees and sprints back to Rachel and the jocks, figuratively and nearly literally foaming at the mouth, ready to castrate them if they had laid a hand on _her_ Rachel.

Santana explodes in rage once she gets back and sees the first jock with his pants down and gripping Rachel by the wrist, trying to push her to the ground, while his buddies look on, cheering him on. She thanks God she manages to get back in time to stop him from truly hurting the diva just as she swings the bat as hard as she can, hitting the first jock squarely behind the knees, causing him to fall in a heap by Rachel's feet. Santana follows by kicking him on the side of his face, knocking him out, and breaking his jaw in the process.

"Why don't you assholes pick on someone your own size? Or are you such losers that the only way to get some is to force yourself on a lady?" She taunts the other two, hoping to get their attention on her and away from Rachel.

The other two jocks are momentarily stunned by Santana's appearance and the sight of their buddy lying unconscious on the grass, so Rachel takes advantage of the situation and kicks the closest jock in his family jewels hard enough that has him dropping on his back, squealing like a pig. Rachel then proceeds to step hard on said jewels before the Neanderthal could grab himself, causing to scream in agony once again. It leaves Santana wondering if the poor sap will ever be able to conceive children. At least she won't have to castrate him, if his squeals are any indication of the amount of pain the pitiful bastard must be feeling.

The last one of the jocks seems to be shaken out of his stupor by his buddy's screams and tries to lunge at Rachel, only to be stopped by a baseball bat to his gut, and raging Latina. "Didn't your papa ever teach you to treat ladies with respect? You miserable motherfucker. Or is that how he treats your mama and you're just emulating him?" Santana seethes, bat at the ready once again.

Driven by rage and humiliation, the remaining jock once again lunges for an attack, this time at Santana. Her training as a Cheerio pays off, and with her quick reflexes she easily sidesteps the brainless moron. She then swings the bat into his knee with all her strength and she smirks at the sound of crunching bones. The third jock is left clutching his now shattered kneecap screaming in pain, with tears running down his face.

Once she makes sure that they won't be coming near them, she quickly runs the short distance towards Rachel and gathers the small diva into her arms, the bat still loosely held in one hand.

"Are you ok, Rachel?" She asks the smaller brunette in her arms, while she keeps an eye on the guys sprawled on the grass in front of them. She slowly guides her to the other side of the jocks, making sure Rachel has a clear way to run away should things get dicey, which she doubts, judging by the sight before her.

The third jock, the one with the shattered kneecap is hell bent on revenge now. "You fucking cunt! I will fuck you until you can't walk anymore and then I will press assault charges against you. You will be sorry you ever messed with us. By the time I am done with you, you will be even less popular than the freak here." He screams in rage, spittle flying everywhere.

Santana automatically pulls Rachel behind her and gets the bat ready. "You really don't know when to quit, do you? You fucking worm. It's no wonder that the football team only managed to win one game, and that is with the help of a Gleek, a gay one at that." But before Santana can say or do anything else, Rachel steps in to interrupt.

"You even consider opening your mouth to say anything to anything in this world, be it a living creature or a rock about what happened here or of pressing charges and I will make sure to go to the police and press charges against the three of you for sexual assault, unlawful confinement and attempted manslaughter. I will tell the police officers that we had to defend ourselves from being raped and killed by the three of you. Then I will contact my team of lawyers and file a host of lawsuits against each one of you. By the time they are done with said lawsuits your great-grandchildren will still be working on paying the monetary settlement. I will then contact the local ACLU chapter and have them file a lawsuit for the commitment of hate crimes to the daughter of a known gay couple and to a Hispanic girl. I will bury you." Rachel says as calmly as she can.

"I have taken pictures of your buddy with his pants down, lunging at me. I have pictures of his hand grabbing my wrist forcefully, and I also took pictures of the bruises he left behind. I took pictures of you lunging towards me just as Santana hit you in the gut in order to protect me. I have also recorded the threat you made against Santana so I would use whatever neurons you have left and truly think about letting this drop." Rachel adds, brandishing her cell phone to show one of the pictures she managed to take.

The boy panics, and tries to lunge for the phone only to be stopped by Santana one more time. "Think again, buddy." Santana says as she shoves him violently to the ground.

"You will be sorry." The second jock wheezes out once he recovers some.

"Oh, what do you 'boys', and I use the term very loosely here, think it will do to your precious reputation if word got out that in order to get laid you had to attack and force me, a Gleek and a freak, as you so eloquently put it. Besides, if word got out that a cheerleader and little old me beat you up and only ended up with this bruise on my wrist, imagine what that would do. I wonder what the hockey team would think of you." Rachel seems to ponder with an evil gleam evident in her eyes and a promise in the tone of her voice.

Santana just smirks and rests the bat she still has on top of her right shoulder, seeing the panic in all their faces (the other one finally regained consciousness) as Rachel's words sink in. "If I were you I'd stay quiet and forget the whole thing ever happened. BUT, you come near me or Rachel, actually, if you so much as look at us funny, I will rip off your tiny peckers and testicles and shove them so far up your asses that you will be able to taste them. That is just for starters." Santana says menacingly.

"I can guarantee you brain dead buffoons that this isn't an empty threat but a promise both of us will be more than happy to keep. By the time either one of us are done with you, you will both regret the moment you decided to attack me in such a heinous way and you _**will**_ curse the day your parents conceived you. Be sure to keep in your tiny heads that the only reason I am not filing charges with the police is to keep Santana out of trouble for helping me against you brutes. I DO NOT take kindly to forced sexual encounters, so if you so much as think about a repeat performance with me or any other female in this planet and I manage to get to you first, you _**will**_ pray for Santana to follow up with her promise." Rachel finishes off in a low monotone, a quiet rage in her eyes that lets the jocks know she means business.

The three jocks nod their heads and limp away with their tails tucked firmly in between their legs. Any thoughts of revenge driven out of their heads at the sight of barely veiled rage they catch in the eyes of both girls standing before them. Even they, with their stupidity know that it takes far more control to rage quietly like that, instead of exploding violently. They also realise that with that kind of control the planning and the execution of said threats will be slow and very painful. It is then that they believe that the female of the species is truly deadlier.

When they're finally alone, Santana grabs Rachel's hand and slowly guides her towards her car, bat still firmly in hand, just in case those imbeciles decide to do something. By the time they reach Rachel's car, their adrenaline rush wears off and shock starts to set in on the smaller brunette.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I missed my piano lesson. I need to contact my instructor and make sure he doesn't cancel on me next week. I have never missed a lesson in my life." Rachel starts to ramble only to be stopped by Santana dropping the bat and wrapping her arms around her in a comforting embrace.

"Calm down Rachel." Santana says once she sees the vulnerability Rachel is finally displaying. It is right then and there that she makes the decision to tell the world to go to hell and to give in to this thing she feels for Rachel. Popularity be dammed.

"Shh. I'm right here, _Preciosa._ Nothing happened, ok? Everything will be fine. We stopped them just in time." Santana says softly into Rachel's hair. She can feel the girl in her arms shaking and tears soaking her Cheerio uniform. She just hugs Rachel tighter to her, and eventually she grabs Rachel's face in both her hands and wipes her tears with the pads of her thumbs. "_No llores, mi Nena linda_. Those maggots are not worth your tears. You were so brave. You did exactly what you were supposed to. You didn't back down and you defended yourself. I am so very proud of you." Santana says, looking directly into Rachel's chocolate eyes.

Rachel just looks at her saviour, and nods. The reality of what could have happened and what did happen crashing into her mind and leaving her nauseous. She valiantly tries to hold on, but finally gives up the battle as images of what could have been assault her tired mind. She pulls herself away from Santana just in time to turn to the side to heave violently. She absently feels Santana holding up her hair and rubbing small circles on her back. Eventually, after she empties what little is in her stomach, Rachel looks up to face Santana, a grimace marring her face as she tastes the bile coating the inside of her mouth.

Wordlessly, Santana grabs her discarded bag and grabs a water bottle that she always has and hands it to Rachel so she can at least wash off the taste in her mouth.

The songstress gratefully accepts and takes a small sip of water to swish around her mouth to then as gracefully as possible spit it out. "Thank you." She whispers after she takes a sip of water this time.

"You're welcome." Santana says softly, afraid that if she speaks louder she will spook the girl in front of her. "Come on, Rachel. Let's get you home. I don't think you should drive, so give me your keys and I'll drive you home." Santana says as she grabs Rachel's bag and the discarded aluminum bat.

Rachel gives Santana her car keys without so much of a thought, feeling completely drained and grateful she can rely on the Latina to get her home.

The drive to the Berry household is done in silence, with Rachel looking out the windshield crying softly. For the first time since knowing Rachel, Santana wishes more than anything else to hear the girl sitting beside her speak her mind off, the way she usually does. Once they make it to Rachel's place and they get inside, she notices that it is already past 7 pm. She wordlessly follows Rachel inside the house only to notice that the house is empty, Rachel's dads no where to be seen.

"Rachel, are your dads still at work?" Santana asks once she confirms that they are indeed alone.

"Yes, they both have overnight shifts at the hospital and won't be home until tomorrow morning." Rachel answers, shock still evident in her voice.

"There is no way you're going to stay by yourself, so give me a sec ok?" Santana asks, after receiving a nod, she pulls out her cell phone and dials home.

"Hey Jorge, yeah, it's me, and yeah, I know I'm late. I don't have time for your shit right now. Just put Mom on the phone. Now! This is important." Santana says irritated. "_Mami? Si,_ it's me. I know I am late and I should have called, but something happened to a friend and she needs my help. Yes, you know her. I'm at Rachel Berry's house. No _Mami_, her parents aren't home and she is sick. She has been throwing up most of the afternoon and… yes, _Mami_, I agree with you, she shouldn't be alone, which is why… good idea _Mami_. I should stay and keep an eye on her. I will see you tomorrow morning. I love you too _Mami_." Santana shakes her head as she hears nothing but the dial tone.

The sight of Rachel sitting curled up in the couch, looking lost and with a tear stained face breaks Santana's heart further. She automatically pulls the smaller girl into another hug. "I'm right here _Preciosa_. I will stay with you for as long as you need me to. You will not be alone." She says soothingly. Santana relaxes her hold once she feels some of the tension leave the body cradled snugly to her. She smiles at the feel of Rachel's head nestled against the crook of her neck and she is amazed at how well their bodies fit together.

Once Santana is convinced that Rachel is feeling less tense, she pulls away enough to be able to look at her, but makes sure she maintains her hands resting softly on the diva's hips. "I know that eating is probably the last thing on your mind, but we need to, if only to make sure to keep your body strong." Santana says softly. At the nod she receives, the Latina begins to get up, only to be pulled down to the couch again.

"Please?" Rachel pleads quietly. Once she receives a quiet nod of the head, Rachel takes a few deep breaths to calm herself and to put some semblance of order in her mind, while Santana sits beside her once again.

"Thank you. I know those words will never be adequate enough to show my true appreciation over what you did to assist me this afternoon. The thought alone of what could have happened to me, were you not there is enough to put me in a state of panic. You have my eternal gratitude and I will do everything I can to show it to you. I uh, know that we are not really friends, but, uh, do you think you can stay here tonight? I really don't think I can deal with being alone right now." Rachel finishes barely above a whisper, a tear rolling down her face.

"Of course, I called my parents and let them know that I am staying with you." Santana says as she reaches with her hand to softly wipe the tear from Rachel's face.

"Thank you." Rachel says, and on impulse, she leans in and kisses the Latina every so gently on the cheek.

Santana can't help but close her eyes when she feels the very soft lips on her skin. She can't help but wonder what it would b like to feel to kiss them. She mentally slaps herself at the thought because really, the girl in front of her was nearly raped. She forces herself to calm her rapidly beating heart and once again, she softly cradles Rachel's face in her hands. "There is no need to thank me. I am just grateful that I was there for you. I know I will do whatever you need, give you whatever you need in order to help you. You only need to ask. I like you Rachel. You have grown on me. I am sorry for the way I have treated you in the past. If there is anything you need or want, just ask me, and it's yours. I promise you that I will personally hunt down and destroy anyone who dares to hurt you. They so much as even think about throwing a slushy your way and I will end them." Santana says softly. She then brushes some of Rachel's hair from her forehead and kisses her softly and lovingly on the forehead.

"Come, _Preciosa_. Please show me where your kitchen is so I can fix us something to eat while you go clean up." Santana says standing up and offering a hand to a stunned and speechless Rachel.

Rachel, incapable of forming any coherent thought just nods and accepts the proffered hand. She silently guides Santana to the kitchen and before she can even think about saying anything, the Latina jumps in.

"Ok, I'm just going to rummage around and see what I can whip up. Now go! Shoo! Go get cleaned up and by the time you come back down I'll hopefully have something ready." Santana says with a wink and smile.

Rachel just nods and walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs in a daze at the recent developments.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy :-)

Chapter 2

Rachel feels as if someone has flipped some sort of switch on her. Her actions are automatic, more like a routine her body is used to performing where no conscious thought is required. She moves about upstairs, getting her things, heading to the bathroom, showering, and changing into her usual sleepwear of a semi-fitted tank and shorts, all the while, numb to the world. The only reason she knows she is done is because her hair is damp and she isn't wearing her school clothes anymore. Before the images from her near miss come flooding back, she heads back downstairs, to the kitchen where she knows Santana is fiddling around making them something to eat. She hopes that having some company will drive those images away.

Rachel quietly stands in the entrance to kitchen, unseen by the Latina. She quietly drinks in the sight of the newly appointed Head Cheerio wearing her Daddy's 'Shiitake Happens' apron as she sputters around the kitchen, completely oblivious to Rachel's presence. She can see open cans of tomatoes, black olives, and tuna sitting on the countertop as Santana chops herbs, all the while humming/singing something in Spanish. It looks like Santana is preparing some kind of sauce, but she is unsure. She guesses she will have wait and see.

Rachel can't help the small smile that fights to the surface and takes hold of her lips. Her smile falters a little as she tries to reconcile the girl who rescued her and offered her comfort with the girl in school that has tormented and taunted her. She pushes those thoughts aside as she remembers the sweet words and terms of endearments whispered into her ear and the promise of protection and the unspoken offer of friendship. She can still feel those lush and incredibly soft lips ghost ever so softly on her forehead, and she wonders how such a gentle action felt more like a branding iron being stamped on her skin, instead of the comforting gesture it was meant to be.

Santana stops what she is doing when she feels a pair of eyes on her. She looks up to see Rachel standing by the doorway that leads to the kitchen looking intently at her, with a small smile, something she hasn't seen on that beautiful face for far too long. Santana's heart skips a couple of beats and picks up its pace once she realises what Rachel is wearing. Her mind supplies that she must convince Rachel to dress more casually. She shakes her head in an attempt to clear it, and with a smile on her face, she walks over to the other brunette.

"Hey _Preciosa._ How long have you been there?" She asks as she reaches for Rachel's hand to pull her into the kitchen. Santana feels a sudden surge of the rage she felt earlier at the sight of the now reddish-purple bruise marring the otherwise flawless skin. She is tempted to touch it, but refrains from doing so; afraid it will hurt Rachel needlessly. "Oh, _Mi Cielo_. Does it hurt?" Santana asks as she now guides Rachel into the kitchen by wrapping an arm around the slender shoulders, the feeling of naked skin making her stomach flutter.

"Only if I try to twist my wrist, or if I poke at it." Rachel answers softly, smile gone with the mention of her injury. She is now trying so very hard so push the images away that insist on looping over and over inside her head.

"I am so sorry I wasn't fast enough to prevent that cretin from causing that." Santana says in a barely controlled whisper. Her first instinct is to drop everything and hunt down those animals and finish off what she started earlier, but she fights that urge once she sees Rachel's face. Instead, she guides Rachel to take a seat on one of the stools on the other side of the kitchen island, and then as if holding the most delicate piece of crystal, Santana cradles Rachel's forearm in hers. She lifts the injured wrist to her and with the same care; she places a series of kisses to cover the bruised area.

Rachel just closes her eyes and enjoys the sensations caused by Santana's lips on her wrist. For the first time in a very long time, she feels important to someone who isn't one of her fathers, but before she can truly enjoy whatever it is that is going on, reality comes crashing in the form of memories of a laughing Jesse St. James and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline right after they egged her. All of a sudden, she pulls her arm away as if she is being burned. The unexpected and sudden action causes a sharp pain shoot up her arm and she grimaces in pain.

Santana sees Rachel's face go from one of total pleasure to total panic in one second flat, but before she can question anything, she sees the flash of pain cross the face of the angel in front of her, and then all she can think about and all she cares about is Rachel's well being. She reaches and grabs Rachel's other hand softly. "I'm so sorry _Preciosa_. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that…" But before she can continue, she is cut off by Rachel.

"Umm, no, I'm uh, ok." Rachel mumbles, looking at the hand that so delicately grabbed hers. Try as she might, she can't force herself to take her hand away, the contact feels like an oasis after being left in the desert for far too long. She shakes her head, takes a deep breath and looks up to see the face of a very concerned Santana. "What is going here?" She finally asks.

"What do you mean?" Santana asks in return, suspecting where this is going, but knowing they have to talk about it if there is ever a chance for them to at least be friends.

"I mean, up until a few hours ago you could hardly stand me, then you come in and like a knight in shining armour you sweep in and rescue me from those miscreants and then you are being all nice and sweet and… I… I really don't know if I can survive another round of 'let's make the freak think she has a friend' only to be reminded later of what a loser I really am." Rachel says just barely above a whisper, a single tear streaming down her face.

The sight of the broken girl she has been silently watching in secret, coupled with the words she just uttered is enough to completely break Santana's heart. She feels a mixture of sadness, anger, and shame because she knows the role she has had in the past in breaking the girl that somehow managed to squeak past her defences to clearly take hold of her heart. Taking great length to watch her actions so that she won't scare the girl in front of her any more, Santana ever so gently reaches with her free hand to cup Rachel's face almost reverently. "I truly don't have the words to say how sorry I am over the way I have treated you in the past. I know you have no reason to believe me, but I am begging you to." Santana says, pausing a bit to let her words sink in. When she sees Rachel close her eyes, she steels herself and continues on.

"I know that my past actions leave a lot to be desired and they don't inspire a lot of confidence. I need you to know that ever since Sectionals, things have changed dramatically. Since then, I find myself watching you and enjoying your singing. I really like you, but up until a few hours ago, I was too afraid to let it show. When you told us about what Jesse and the rest of those clowns did to you, it took every last bit of control I had to not get up and beat the crap out of them. When the boys were going to beat them up, I was going to join them, that is until Mr. Schue came in. When Kurt said only the Glee Club had the right to humiliate you I wanted to hang him by his toes. I have since been keeping a close eye on you. Every time you leave school, I have followed you to make sure that no one will ever do anything like that again." Santana says looking down at her feet so she doesn't see Rachel's eyes suddenly open in surprise and recognition.

"That is why and how you were there this afternoon." Rachel states, rather than question.

Surprised by Rachel's voice, Santana looks up and into hopeful eyes the colour of cinnamon swirls. "Yes it is. I was just about to interrupt your speech to those assholes when I noticed what those animals were going to do so I took off to find that baseball bat. I'm sorry I didn't make it back fast enough to stop Jerry from hurting you." Santana says, clearly disgusted with herself.

"Santana, don't please. It is thanks to you that nothing worse happened. I was ready to fight them off for as long as I could, but you and I both know what would have happened had you not been there." Rachel shudders at the thought, once again, trying to fight off the images that are now assaulting her mind. "I do believe you, you know? I just have so many conflicting emotions right now. My sensible side is telling me that I need to be careful, but my ideological side, the eternal optimist, tells me that this is real, that your words are real." Rachel says after she gets a semblance of control, and finally manages to push the images away.

"They are real." Santana says with conviction, this time looking straight into the eyes she has come to love, praying to God Rachel can see the honesty in her own eyes.

"It's just that… I'm not sure how to say this because God knows I have no right to ask you anything. You have done so much for me already, but…" Rachel begins to say, but is immediately silenced by two fingers pressing over her lips. She can't help but feel a huge sense of loss when Santana removed her hand from the side of her face.

"You can ask me anything _Preciosa_, and I will move heaven and earth to try and make it possible." Santana says, and once again moves her hand to softly cradle the side of Rachel's face.

Unconsciously, Rachel leans in to the touch, which in turn makes Santana's heart soar and fill with hope. "I… I know you have a reputation at school, but I don't know if I can…" And once again, before she can finish, Rachel feels those same fingers pressing gently over her lips.

"Say no more, _Preciosa._ I meant what I said earlier. I will personally hunt down, draw, and quarter anyone who even dares look at you funny. By the time first period is over, the whole school will know just how important you are to me." Santana says, this time she walks closer and envelops the shorter brunette in her arms, mindful of the injured wrist. "Now, how about you sit here, keep me company, and look pretty and I'll finish our dinner?" She asks with a wink once she pulls away.

Rachel blushes at the compliment and Santana can't help but find the sight of Rachel with flushed cheeks extremely adorable. She makes a mental note to make that happen more often. She is stopped from going around the other side of the kitchen island by soft fingers wrapping around her wrist.

"Do you really think so? I mean, you have been calling me that all afternoon now, but, uh, I know I'm not pretty. Cute maybe, but not beautiful like you. I'm too short, and my nose is… well, you know." Rachel says looking down, blushing even more, the soft pink now a full on red that not only covers her cheeks, but spreads down her neck and disappears into the neckline of her tank.

Santana smiles sadly because she knows she has been one of the many to cause this beautiful girl to doubt herself like that. "You, Rachel Barbara Berry are the most beautiful girl in all of Lima. I am sorry I was ever part of the ignorant fools that have caused you to have doubts, but I promise you that I will spend every one of my waking moments showing you and reminding you just how truly beautiful and wonderful you are." Santana finally says softly, into Rachel's ear.

"Thank you." Rachel breathes out, and once again, on impulse reaches over and kisses Santana's cheek. The feel of those lips on her cheek makes her whole body weak, and it is only her training as a Cheerio that keeps her knees from buckling. She finally sucks in a deep breath, reaches over to take Rachel's hand, and places a soft kiss on her injured wrist.

"I really need to finish our dinner, you know? Before it gets too late. We have school in the morning, and I need to head home first to grab a fresh uniform and let my mom know that everything is ok." Santana says, not really wanting to move but knowing she has to.

"What can I do to help?" Rachel asks, feeling a bit silly for doing so because it is her house they're in. "And before you say anything, I am right handed, and it is late, so with both of us working, things will get done faster." Rachel adds when she sees Santana ready to turn down her offer.

"Ok, you have a point. I am pretty much done here with the sauce. I just need to let it simmer a little bit longer and start the capellini, so why don't you make us a side salad to go with the pasta?" Santana says grudgingly.

"You got it." Rachel says smiling fully.

Santana's knees wobble a little at the sight of Rachel's radiant smile. Her mind fills up with clichés, but she can't help it. Rachel's smile truly is capable of lighting up a room.

Surprisingly enough, both girls work very well together. They both seem to know where the other will be instinctively so they bypass each other instead of bumping into each other when they need to move about the kitchen space. Within fifteen minutes they have everything ready and served.

"Why don't you sit while I go grab some salad dressing? While I'm at it, what would you like to drink?" Rachel asks.

"I'll go with you. You won't be able to carry everything with one hand, and there is no way I'm risking you injuring your wrist further by carrying stuff." Santana says, voice brooking no argument.

"Fine, but I could have done so without problem." Rachel says with a small roll of her eyes, but grateful for the offer.

"Oh my God, Santana. This is wonderful. Where did you learn to make this?" Rachel says as she takes the first bite.

"Well, my mom and grandma are pretty old fashioned, so no matter what I happen to pursue career-wise, they both insist that I know how to cook, so they taught me how. At least they're making my younger brother learn as well, so that he doesn't grow up to be a chauvinist pig." Santana answers.

They eat talking about cooking in general, and with Santana complaining about Coach Sylvester's Nazi-like control over the Cheerios' diets. They talk about different cuisines and the pros and cons of each, and soon enough they're done with dinner. They both agree to clean up together, which consist on putting everything in the dishwasher and tossing the cans in the recycling bins.

Rachel then takes Santana's hand and pulls her behind her, and both girls are now climbing up the stairs to end up in Rachel's room. Quickly, Rachel goes through her drawers and pulls up another pair of shorts, a pair of yoga pants, a tank top and a t-shirt.

"I, uh, don't know what you normally wear for bed, so here is some stuff for you to choose from." Rachel says shyly.

"These should be fine." Santana says smiling as she takes the shorts and tank.

"The bathroom is at the end of the hallway. There are clean towels and stuff in the linen closet beside it, and there should be some new toothbrushes inside the medicine cabinet. If you need anything else, just let me know." Rachel adds as she points to the bathroom door.

Soon, both girls are taking turns brushing their teeth, and once that is done,

Santana walks Rachel back to her room.

"Uh, the guest room is just across from mine." Rachel says reluctantly. She would love to have Santana with her, but she doesn't want to push her luck and doesn't want to appear too needy. Besides, tomorrow night, she will have to sleep on her own, so better to get used to it now, she reasons.

"Ok, thanks." Santana says just as reluctant. "_Buenas noches, Preciosa._ Sleep well." Santana says as she enters the guest room.

"Thanks, you too Santana." Rachel answers and heads back to her room.

Rachel stares at the ceiling, trying to concentrate on the sounds coming out of her iPod, hoping they will drive those dreaded images away, but every time she closes her eyes those images haunt here. It feels as if they're burned in her retinas. Eventually she just concentrates on the feel of Santana's arms around her, the sound of Santana's voice whispering sweet nothings to her and the sight of those warm chocolate eyes. The last conscious thought she has is the memory of those lips on her skin and finally, she manages to slip into oblivion.

Across the hall, the taller brunette is doing her own tossing and turning, but unlike Rachel, she is giddy at the thought that she actually has a chance with the diva. She replays the events of the day and forces herself to calm down the moment she thinks of the 'what ifs'. She concentrates on the feel of Rachel's body snuggled close to hers and the feel of her lips on her cheeks, and eventually manages to fall asleep with a smile on her face.

Santana is suddenly woken by Rachel's screams across the hall. Faster than she thinks is humanly possible; she makes it to the side of the distressed girl. Santana then grabs on to Rachel's shoulders and attempts to wake the girl currently caught in the throes of a nightmare, no doubt about the subject, and once again, she has to fight the urge to slowly torture and kill those bastards.

"Rachel, _Preciosa_, wake up. You are ok, it's only a bad dream." Santana says softly, not wanting to startle the girl too much. It's bad enough she is in so much distress, no sense in adding to it by jarring her awake.

Eventually Rachel opens her eyes, a scream dying in her throat. She looks up to see Santana looking down at her with a mixture of panic, caring and relief. Without thinking, she sits up, throws her arms around the taller brunette's neck, and pulls her into a crushing hug. "Oh God, it felt so real. I…" Rachel can't finish, all she can do is hold on to Santana tighter, as if her life depended on it. When she feels Santana's arms wrap protectively around her waist, she nuzzles the Latina's neck and the tears she has been fighting all night long come out with a vengeance.

"It's ok, _Mi Cielo_. I have you. I won't let anything bad happen to you. It was only a bad dream." Santana says soothingly. When Santana feels tears on her neck and shoulder, she tightens her hold on Rachel. She then takes one of her hands and begins to softly stroke the soft waves of chestnut hair. "It's ok, _Preciosa_. Let it all out. It will make you feel better." Santana says as she kisses Rachel's head. She continues to hold and whisper sweet nothings into Rachel's hair. Eventually when the tears subside Rachel looks up, feeling embarrassed that she had the break down. Santana just holds her and wordlessly pulls her to her feet. She quickly releases the shorter brunette, only to grab the extra t-shirt. She walks back to Rachel and wordlessly guides her back to the bathroom where she then proceeds to wet a washcloth and lovingly cleans Rachel's tear-streaked face. When she is done, she quickly strips the tank and slips on the t-shirt. She drops the tank in the hamper and guides Rachel back to her bedroom.

"Thank you." Rachel says barely above a whisper once she is back in her room. She sits on her bed, still holding on to Santana's hand. "Do you think maybe you could stay with me? Here?" She finally manages to say.

"I was planning on it. Come on, lets get you settled in again, _Preciosa._" Santana says as she prods Rachel to lie down. Once Santana settles beside her, Rachel drapes herself across the side of Santana's body, lying almost on top of the Cheerio. Santana for her part, just holds on to the singer with one arm and with her free hand, she starts to run her fingers through Rachel's hair.

"I'm afraid to go to sleep. I'm afraid I'll the nightmares will return." Rachel says with despair.

"Shh. It's ok _Preciosa._ We'll just talk for a bit and go from there. Ok?" Santana asks with understanding.

"Ok. Tell me about you. I'd like to know my saviour a bit better." Rachel says, blushing the beautiful shade of pink Santana loves so much.

"Well, my full name is Santana Victoria López. I was named after my great-grandfather on my dad's side and my mother. I have a younger brother, whose name is Jorge Luis, and there is only fourteen months between us. My dad's name is Luis Alberto, and he is originally from Spain. My mom's name is Victoria and she is from Mexico. They met while going to college in California. As expected, they fell in love, got married and had us. My dad works for Chestnut Hill Farms. I actually grew up in Venezuela, Brazil, and Costa Rica because my dad got transferred to those countries. We didn't move back to the States until I was ten…" Santana says softly, she works hard to keep the inflection of her voice as gentle and even as possible, hoping to lull the angel in her arms to sleep. She talks about her move back to American soil and the transition of having to relearn English. She recounts how she had to deal with bullies who made fun of her accent and how she vowed to never let anyone treat her with anything but respect, even if she had to earn said respect through fear.

When she notices that Rachel is fighting to stay awake, she gently brushes some hair off, and kisses her on the forehead. "It's ok, _Mi Reina_, let go and get some sleep. You need to get some rest. I'll be right here. I won't let anything happen to you. We will deal with everything together." She whispers into Rachel's head. When she finally feels Rachel's breathing even out, she places another kiss on top of her angel's head and wraps her arms around Rachel's small frame protectively. "Sweet dreams, _Mi Reina_." She whispers as she lets sleep claim her once again.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here is the next update... beware, it contains lots of sappy, mushy moments :-)

Chapter 3

The sound of Rachel's iPod firing to life rouses Santana from sleep. Groaning slightly, she slowly peels one eye open. Eventually she looks at her watch and sees that it's only six a.m., much too early to be awake, especially considering the events of the night before. She smiles when she realises that they haven't moved one millimetre and that Rachel is still draped over her body. Just as she is about to figure out a way to disentangle themselves long enough for her to turn off the iPod, she feels movement in her arms.

Rachel manages to tighten her hold on Santana and finally manages to open her eyes; the sounds of her iPod letting her know that it is time for her to get up and to start her routine. She is momentarily disoriented because her bed feels kind of funny, only to realise that she is half lying on the Latina Cheerio. Immediately her cheeks flush pink, and with a superhuman effort, she looks up with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry." Rachel says as a yawn slips out, causing her to blush even more.

"Don't be." Santana takes advantage of the situation to move enough to fiddle with the docking station and manages to turn off the iPod, and reprogram it to go off for seven-thirty a.m. instead. "We have had a long night. I set the timer thing to go off in about ninety minutes. That should give us more than enough time to be on time for everything. Now, _Preciosa_, let's get a little more sleep. We both need it in order to function properly." Santana says as she settles once again beside Rachel and pulling the singer nearly on top of her again.

"But my routine is very strict and…" Rachel starts only to be silenced by strong arms keeping her in place.

"One day won't matter. Believe me. I know. Now, less talking and more sleeping." Santana mumbles sleepily into Rachel's hair.

"Ok." Rachel mumbles into Santana's chest, knowing it is useless to argue, and grateful for the extra amount of sleep. The day before really having taken a toll on her small frame, and before she knows it, she is unconscious again.

Once again, music fills the room. Seven-thirty comes too soon for Santana's liking. It actually feels like she just closed her eyes five minutes ago; but this time, they don't have a choice. If they don't get up and start getting ready for the day, they will both be late for school. Reaching over, she shuts the iPod off, her movement waking the smaller brunette. Rachel burrows herself into the crook of Santana's neck, causing the Cheerio's breath to hitch. She closes her eyes and wraps her arms tighter around the singer on instinct, enjoying the feeling for as long as she can before she has to let reality crash down on them.

"Come on, _Mi Reina_, it's time to get up." Santana whispers softly.

"Just five more minutes." Rachel mumbles sleepily as she clings to Santana and burrows herself further into the Cheerio.

Santana laughs softly at the sight before her, trying to ignore the sensations coursing through her body. "First you can't wait to get up and now you want to sleep some more. I know you're tired, _Mi Reina_, but we need to get up. School waits for no one." Santana says as she runs her fingers through Rachel's hair.

Eventually, Rachel peels her eyes open and manages to pull her head up and away from Santana's neck. "Hmph, fine, but I am getting up under protest." Rachel says looking up and into eyes the colour of dark caramel, and suddenly finds herself breathless. "I, uh, thank you for staying with me. I uh, better go and get ready." Rachel manages to squeak out as she reluctantly pulls herself up and away from Santana's warm embrace.

Without another word, Rachel walks backwards out of the bedroom to begin her morning routine. She vaguely remembers Santana mentioning that they have to stop at the Latina's house to check in with her mom and to grab a fresh Cheerio uniform, so she speeds up her shower, and quickly brushes her teeth. Soon she is in her bathrobe and back in her room, with a towel wrapped around her hair.

The sight of Rachel in the oversized terrycloth bathrobe is even more adorable and sexy than Rachel in her sleepwear, muses a dumbstruck Santana. It takes every bit of willpower for her to not stare at the diva. "I called my mom to tell her we're on our way home. Oh, and by the way, you'll be joining us for breakfast." Santana says, surprising herself with how low and husky her voice sounds.

"What!" Rachel squeaks as she stops short her wardrobe search. "I thought I was just going to sit and wait in the car while you got ready." Rachel says, surprised, and touched that Santana wants her to have breakfast with her family.

"No way. First, you're important to me, so you're important to them. Second, I would never just have you waiting in a car for me. Third, my mom would kill me if I even consider letting you wait in the car. I kinda like to be on the side of the living. I already warned my brother to be on his best behaviour so you don't have a think to worry about." Santana says with a smile as she tidies up around her and makes Rachel's bed.

"So I really don't have a choice?" Rachel asks bewildered, as she resumes her search for what to wear to school.

"Nope, you don't." Santana replies with a smirk, eyes twinkling with something Rachel can't quite identify.

"Err, do you want to shower here, or do you want to wait until you get home?" Rachel asks as she settles for a dark grey skirt, a white button down shirt, and a red sweater, but instead of her usual Mary Janes, she settles down for a pair of strappy sandals.

"If you don't mind, I'll shower here really quick. I don't like the idea of leaving you alone for too long. I know my dad will behave, but my mom, grandma, and brother tend to be quite nosy." Santana says as she looks at her watch. "I'll be back in a few. You look adorable." She says as she reaches over and runs a hand over the side of Rachel's face, making Rachel blush that wonderful shade of pink she loves so much.

Santana is done within ten minutes, her tenure as a Cheerio making her a pro at getting cleaned up in next to no time. Coach Sylvester waits for no one, and Santana has always refused to walk around all sweaty and grimy.

"Hey _Preciosa_, you look amazing today. Ready to go?" Santana asks from the door.

"Yeah, I uh, kinda wanted to ask you something." Rachel says, hesitating.

"Anything _Preciosa_. Just say the words." Santana replies quickly, not liking how nervous Rachel looks.

"I uh, will try to wear long sleeve tops for as long as I can to cover my wrist, but, uh, I don't want anyone to find out how I really got this bruise. I was hoping to never have to mention this to another living soul." Rachel says looking at her feet.

"Rachel, I know what you said to those assholes, but you need to press charges. You can't let them get away with it." Santana says gently, as she grabs Rachel's small hands in hers. Absently, she wonders how anyone could have ever implied the small girl has anything but the most feminine and dainty hands ever.

"No. I cannot risk anything happening to you. They can press assault charges against you." Rachel answers, quickly looking up and into Santana's eyes, a pleading look etched in her fine features.

"They can't. I was defending you from those assholes, and then I was defending myself when Jonathan came at me." Santana says with confidence.

"At first yes, but the moment we had a chance to run we didn't. I don't want to risk you in any way by being charged with using excess force or something ridiculous like that. You and I both know that jocks are above the law, no matter how much like parasites they behave. I will only use the evidence I have against them if they dare do something against you or try something like this on someone else." Rachel argues back, knowing she is right. They live in a small town with a small town mentality. The only reason anyone would ever believe that three 'handsome' jocks would force themselves on someone like her, is because she has the video proof on her cell phone. "Besides, my dads would go nuts and I really don't want them charged with attempted murder or something worse once they find out. People here will use their sexual orientation against them." Rachel finishes sadly.

"Fine, but if they so much as look your way, I make good on my promise." Santana agrees grudgingly because she knows the diva has a very valid point.

"Thank you." Rachel replies softly.

"How are we going to explain your bruise? Your dads are both doctors and they will know that your injury was caused because another person grabbed you." Santana says, bringing out a valid point.

"I have been thinking about it. Since you told your parents that you were staying with me because I was feeling sick, I can always say that I lost my balance and that you grabbed my wrist to keep me from stumbling down the stairs, the funny angle causing the injury." Rachel says quickly.

"Fine. I don't like it, but I will go along with you." Santana says in a huff. She hates living in a small town.

When they finally make it to Rachel's car, she quickly hands the keys to Santana and walks to the passenger side. "I have no idea where you live. It will be faster for you to drive instead of giving me directions." Rachel says once she catches the confused look on Santana's face.

"I should have thought of that. Sorry _Preciosa_, your beautiful face has turned my brain to mush." Santana says as she grabs the proffered keys. She then proceeds to unlock and open the passenger side door for Rachel to get in, smirking in satisfaction at the soft blush covering the singer's face yet again. God, she loves that look on the diva.

"Uh, thanks." Rachel stammers as she slides into the car, not used to compliments being thrown her way.

"Rachel, could I have your phone please?" Santana asks seemingly out of the blue once she is settled in herself, and sees that Rachel has buckled in her seatbelt.

"Uh, sure. Here it is." Rachel replies with her brows scrunched up in confusion.

Santana smiles at how cute and adorable she looks before she reaches over to smooth the wrinkled forehead. "I just wanted to make sure you have all my contact info." Santana answers the unasked question as she enters her own cell phone number and her home number. "I want to make sure you can always reach me." She finishes as she hands the phone back to the diva.

The drive to Santana's house is quick and quiet. Both girls reflecting on what happened and how things have changed between them in the span of less than twenty four hours. Santana is amazed at how easy it is to let Rachel in her life, to show the diva this very private side of her that not even Brittany has witnessed. Rachel just sits staring out the window, feeling utterly bewildered. She is having a bit of a hard time accepting this whole new side to one of the girls who have either openly taunted her at school, or had stood silently in the background while others made fun of her. She knows this will take some getting used to, because no matter how much her cautious side is warning her to be careful, the rest of her cannot believe her how lucky she is.

Santana makes quickly with the introductions, then she runs up the stairs and within five minutes, she is back in the kitchen wearing her Cheerios uniform, hair in a neat ponytail, and make up applied perfectly. Breakfast is a fairly quiet affair, at least for Rachel. She is grateful that Santana skilfully manoeuvres the conversation around so that she isn't the centre of attention. She might be used to having hundreds if not thousands of people looking at her while she is on stage, but off stage, Rachel prefers to be left alone. After a quick goodbye and the promise of future visits, both girls are safely ensconced in Rachel's car, with Santana taking over the driving duties again.

"_Mi Cielo_, I need you to roll up your sleeve for me. I have a support brace for your wrist, this way you won't bend it or twist it in any funny ways while we're in school." Santana says as she pulls out the brace from her school bag. "I have had to deal with my fair share of injuries as a Cheerio." She adds as a way to explain the brace. "And don't worry, we'll tell everyone the same thing we told my parents and your parents." She says at the look of mild panic on Rachel.

"I have been meaning to talk to you about school. I, uh don't want you to have to deal with the negative repercussions that being associated with me will cause you." Rachel says sadly, because no matter how small that side of her that doubts the sincerity of Santana's words to her, she would never wish the kind of treatment she endures on the Latina, or any living soul for the matter. Well, with the exception of the three worthless and pitiful excuses for human beings, her mind supplies.

"Listen to me, _Preciosa_, I know that in the past I have been afraid, but I no longer care what those sheep think about me. I pity the morons that dare do anything to you or to me. I will end them. I will not let some insecure bastard poke fun at you anymore just so they can increase their social status. Kurt and the others in Glee will answer to me if they think they can continue to have fun at your expense. It ends today." Santana says facing Rachel, looking at the diva directly in the eyes, letting her know how sincere those words are. "I will make amends for everything I have done and I will show you just how special you are." She finishes by grabbing Rachel's injured wrist and placing a soft kiss there as she proceeds to wrap it with the support brace.

"Thank you." Rachel says with her eyes closed now, enjoying the feel of soft lips and fingers on her wrist.

"Will you be able to take the sheep staring at you though?" Santana asks with a hint of fear in her voice. 'Will you run away from me kicking and screaming?' She quietly asks in her mind.

"Yes, I think I will be able to. It's not like they don't already stare at me all the time." Rachel answers honestly, surprised at the hint of vulnerability she catches in the usually secure Latina.

Once they make it to the parking lot, Santana makes sure she parks Rachel's car beside hers. At least it wasn't towed and it did not look like they issued her a parking ticket for leaving her car overnight in school premises. "_Mi Reina_, ready to face the masses?" Santana asks softly.

"I think so." Rachel says after letting out a big breath.

Santana quickly gets out of the car, runs to the passenger side to open the car door for Rachel, and offers her hand in assistance. She smiles brightly when Rachel shyly takes the proffered hand and steps out. She then grabs their schoolbags and shoulders them both. "_Mi Reina_, would you do me the honour of allowing me to take your hand and escort you into school and to your first class of the day?" Santana asks with a bow.

"Yes." Rachel squeaks out as she blushes furiously, silently enjoying the attention. She notes that she has blushed more in the past twenty four hours than in all her life.

Santana walks to Rachel's right side and takes her uninjured hand in hers, intertwines their fingers together, and they quietly make their way to the McKinley's front entrance.

By the time they make it to Rachel's locker, all of eyes are riveted on them. The sight of their joined hands alone would have caused mayhem, add to that the sweet smile gracing Santana's face directed at the diva, and the whole student body of McKinley is ready to start a riot. There are jocks standing around with slushies on hand, unsure of what to do with them, giving plenty of time the would be targets to scurry to safety. There are Cheerios staring open-mouthed, unblinking, trying to scrape their jaws from the floor. There are those who take off their glasses to make sure they are cleaned and those that fish out their cell phones booking appointments with their optometrists to have their eyesight checked, because really, they cannot be seeing what they think they are.

Santana rolls her eyes as she waits for Rachel to drop the books she won't need and grab the ones that she needs. "Where to, _Preciosa_?" She asks Rachel while she grabs her books, intent on carrying them until the very last possible second.

"I have English in Mrs. Wood's room. I can get there on my own though. I don't want you to get in trouble for being late." Rachel says shyly, aware of all the eyes on them. She doesn't remember this kind of attention on her when she was with Jesse, or when the short time she was with Finn.

"Don't worry about me. I'll make it in time." Santana replies, offering her arm to Rachel, which the diva happily takes by looping her own arm through.

"End of the road for now." Rachel whispers as they make their way to Rachel's usual spot in class. "Thank you for walking me and for carrying my books." She adds quickly after squeezing their joined hands.

"My pleasure, _Preciosa_. I will try to make it back in time and we can walk together for Spanish. If not, I will definitely see you there." Santana says as she lifts the hand still in hers and places a soft kiss on the knuckles, causing the rest of the student body to go into some sort of apoplectic fit.

By the time Santana makes it to her Social Studies class with barely thirty seconds to spare, Emma Pillsbury's day is fully booked. The new school nurse is also experiencing above normal calls. The students who actually eat in the morning are all convinced they are suffering from some sort of pandemic food poisoning. Either that, or someone laced the water supply with something and they are all high, suffering from mass hallucinations.

As expected, no one says a single thing to Santana. No matter how curious they all are, they are too afraid the Latina will kill them on the spot if they dare open their mouth. She can't help but wonder how Rachel is faring though. She is lucky that their teacher seems to be lost in his own world and does not notice how distracted she is, or that she spends the whole class staring at the clock on the wall or at her watch, and the clock on her phone. She is convinced all three devices are malfunctioning because it seems like a lifetime has passed when only a mere five minutes have trickled by.

The second the bell rings to signify the end of the period, Santana is out of her seat and sprinting over to Rachel's locker, ignoring Brittany and Puck's repeated calls. When she makes it there, she freezes momentarily at the sight before her. Rachel is standing in front of her locker, eyes shut tight, and books clamped tight against her chest while Karofsky stands in front of her, Slushy at the ready, while the other losers from the hockey team laugh heartily at what they think will happen next. Just as Karofsky is about to throw the slushy in the vicinity of Rachel's face, he feels someone has grabbed his free hand and twist it behind him in a painful hold. Santana quickly places a foot behind one of his knees and he topples to the floor. She quickly turns around, grabs the hand with the slushy, and twists the wrist so that he ends up slushying himself.

"Are you ok Rachel? Did any of that crap land on you?" Santana asks as she quickly steps in front of the smaller brunette blocking her from the other jocks. At Rachel's shake of the head, she turns around and pins Karofsky and the rest in place with a look that is fiery enough to make the centre of the sun feel like the dead of winter in the South Pole.

"Listen very carefully because I will only say this once. If I ever see you or hear that you treat Rachel with anything but the utmost respect, I will personally hunt you down and hang you up the flagpole on your toes, naked and then provide the rest of the losers here with their own supply of slushies to be thrown at you at their leisure." She delivers in a clear and concise manner, making sure she enunciates each word while keeping her voice calm and just above a whisper. "That goes for the rest of you losers as well." She adds to the rest of the jocks.

Karofsky and the rest of the jocks with him, along with every student in the vicinity just stare completely shocked at the sight of a very angry Cheerio. He finally recovers enough to realise that if he doesn't say or do something, he will lose major cool points with the rest of the populace in school. "What the fuck do you think you're doing López? Since when do you go around defending the freaks and losers? Wait. Let me guess, you lost a bet and this is your punishment." He says with a smirk. "Awww. Poor little Cheerio having to play nice to the freak. Don't worry, I won't make you pay for your silly display too much." He adds with a derisive chuckle.

Before he can utter another word, Santana walks over to one of the other jocks still holding a slushy. She grabs the offending frozen treat, quickly unbuttons Karofky's pants, and proceeds to dump the contents of the cup inside the now open pants of the hockey player, causing him to shriek at the feel of the frozen liquid in hitting his genitals. She stares him down and dares the others to move or say anything. "Just be thankful that we are in school and there are teachers around to save you, because what I have in mind is a lot more painful and humiliating than that frozen shit on your wiener." She whispers coldly in his ears. "Show is over people. Move or I will move you." She says a bit louder to the rest of the students gathered around, still with fire in her eyes. Those who know of her reputation and they all do, look away, and scramble out of the way faster than the speed of light. No one wants to incur the wrath of the hot headed Latina.

Eventually Karofsky gets up and buttons his pants, all the while dripping slushy, and face flushed with embarrassment. At least there is no one there to witness this further. He is about to say something, but the look of absolute loathing and the coldness he receives makes him think twice. He silently gets up and slithers away to the boys' locker room to shower and change, quietly thinking about damage control to his reputation. Rachel can't help but wince at the iciness of that stare. She silently thinks that the absolute zero temperature in outer space must feel warm and cozy in comparison.

Santana makes her way to Rachel's side and the look she gives the diva is soft and warm. It reminds Rachel of a perfect spring day, where there is a soft breeze flowing, but the sun is shining just so that it warms not just her skin but her soul as well. With the same care and gentleness as the night before, Santana wraps Rachel in one arm and pulls the songstress close to her. With her free hand, she cups the side of Rachel's face. Her movements are delicate and filled with a tenderness that melts Rachel's heart and sings to her soul.

"Are you ok _Mi Reina_? Did those idiots hurt you at all?" Santana asks in a whisper near Rachel's ear.

"Yes, thanks to you I am. I really wasn't looking forward to a slushy facial." Rachel says leaning into the Santana's hand, unconsciously closing her eyes.

She feels a delicious shiver travel up and down her body when she feels the strong arm encircle her waist and Santana's body flushed with her own. Her breath catches when she feels the soft hand cradling her face. Her knees nearly give out when she feels the brush of lips on the shell of her ear and the soft and warm whoosh of Santana's breath makes her literally swoon. Maybe she will just throw caution to the wind and see where this thing with Santana goes. Maybe the fates have decided to grant her a little bit of happiness her way in the form of a hot headed Latina Cheerio.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Here is the next installment for this story. For disclaimers and such, please see first chapter. My apologies for the delay. Prescription pain meds and writing simply don't mix... Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4

Spanish class starts as absolute mayhem. Because of the little incident outside of Rachel's locker, they walk into the classroom a few minutes late. All eyes suddenly snap to the Cheerio and the diva arriving together holding hands. Murmurs and whispered 'oh my gods' and 'holy shit, the rumours are true' start to circulate as the two brunettes offer a quick apology for being late and take their seats in the back of the room to ensure they're together. Will Schuester just nods dumbly at the scene in front him before he manages to shake himself to get his head back to the class he is supposed to be teaching.

Brittany looks on in confusion because Santana always sits by her when they share the same class. Puck looks at them and absently wonders if the shaved Mohawk has caused some sort of damage to his head because really, Santana and Berry? Quinn wonders what prompted this urge to commit social suicide and what Coach Sylvester will do. Kurt and Mercedes keep rubbing their eyes, like Karofsky, they are convinced Santana lost some sort of bet. Artie and Tina just stare open mouthed, unable to come up with anything, their brains having seized up long before since they share English with Rachel. Finn stares suspiciously at Santana, scowling openly at her. Ever since the whole thing with Jesse, he is now convinced that anyone who goes near Rachel and is nice to her has ulterior motives. His own experiences with Santana don't help one bit. Mike and Matt just stare and wonder what the hell is going on, having witnessed what happened to Karofsky and the others first hand. They are all stopped from questioning (read launching the inquisition at) the girls in part because of Santana's murderous look when they try and in part because Mr. Schuester has started his lesson.

By the end of second period, the tale of what happened to Karofsky and his cronies has spread like wild fire. In the end though, like any gossip, it changes and evolves, with things added to make the tale more painful and definitely more embarrassing for Karofsky and company. Regardless of how it has changed from one mouth to the next, everyone in the halls of McKinley reaches the same conclusion. In order to stay healthy they shall leave one Rachel Berry alone, at least for the time being, until they figure out why the new Head Cheerio is protecting her.

"Save it for lunch everyone. I need to make sure Rachel makes it to her next class in time and unharmed." Santana says before anyone can open his or her mouth. "Ready to go _Preciosa_?" She asks Rachel softly. They're both off with the slight nod Rachel gives her, leaving behind yet another group of flummoxed and flabbergasted students.

"Did that really happen?" someone finally manages to ask once he sees that the coast is clear (read Santana isn't around to kick his ass).

"It has to be some sort of set up that will cause Berry the ultimate humiliation." Another one adds.

"But you didn't see what she did to Karofsky earlier, it has to be something else." Yet another voice is heard.

"Well, whatever it is, it will be epic. I actually feel sorry for the freak this time…" comes from a voice near the door, but before she can finish she is interrupted.

"Ok, everyone, enough with the gossiping. Head to your next class before you are late." Mr. Schuester jumps in before things get even more out of hand. Silently, he sends a silent prayer that those students are wrong and hopes that despite their animosity, Santana wouldn't be so cruel to Rachel. Realistically, he prepares for the worse.

The gleeks decide to hold a conference call as they walk to their next class, lunch is only one period away, and they need to have some sort of game plan before they corner Santana and Rachel.

"Maybe she finally snapped. It was only a matter of time really, having to put up with Coach Sylvester for so long has to really mess with your head." Kurt comes up with, once his theory of a lost bet is shot down.

"Brittany, what's going? Is Santana ok?" Quinn asks the one person who knows Santana better than anyone else.

"Yeah, do you know why she is acting so weird?" Tina finally manages to regain some brain function to ask. The sight of Santana kissing Rachel's hand forever burned in her memory.

"I don't know. Yesterday San said she had an errand to run and would meet me later to help me with my homework, but then she texted me to say something came up and had to cancel. She wouldn't answer any of my calls or texts until very late at night when she texted to say she'd see me at school today." Brittany shares with the rest.

"That's not Santana, that's a pod person. This is proof that aliens do exist and they have abducted the real Santana." Artie finally shares his own theory.

"Pod person, right, and I'm Attila the Hun." Mercedes pipes in. "I am telling you guys, those other dudes were right. It's a set up of epic proportions. So what are we going to do about it?" She asks the rest of the people in the call.

"Brittany, did Coach Sylvester ask you guys to do an attack on Rachel?" Tina asks once she remembers the set list leak.

"Kinda, but not really. She just wanted us to do stuff, but I can't remember the words she used. The moment she found out Rachel was interested in Jesse she told us to back off and something about self stuff." Brittany says, sounding and looking completely confused, trying hard to remember.

"Has Rachel done something to Santana we don't know about? Did she try to offer pointers again or something ridiculous like that?" Mercedes asks the group.

"Well, if we want to avoid a total diva melt down we're going to have to convince Santana that whatever Rachel did to piss her off is not worth ruining her in front of the school." Kurt says to the others.

"I don't think it's that. This feels different. It's too sudden. This literally happened overnight. Santana isn't stupid. If she was plotting something, she wouldn't just change her behaviour overnight. That would rouse too many suspicions and draw too much attention, just like it's happening right now. No, this is something different." Quinn says, more to herself than the others in the group. "Well, I have to go now. Class is about to start." She says as she hangs up.

One by one, the others bid their farewells until lunch, where they will hopefully get their answers. Each one trying not to let their imaginations run amuck with their theories, which just keep getting wilder and wilder as the period progresses. Curiously, there are now six more students at McKinley who are convinced all timing devices in a ten mile radius are malfunctioning because time seems to be at a stand still.

"Sue, how low can you sink in order to destroy Glee?" Will asks Sue Sylvester when he spots her in the teacher's lounge.

"Schuester, I see the fumes from all the crap you put on that head is affecting you more than normal. What are you blathering on about?" Sue asks in confusion.

"Whatever it is that you are forcing Santana to do won't work. I won't let it, and neither will the rest of the Glee kids. You should be ashamed of yourself, pitting kids against each other and feeding them this whole hierarchy malarkey." Will says in a low growl before he storms out of the lounge, in a perfect imitation of one of Rachel's patented storm-outs. The diva would have been proud.

Sue just stares at the empty doorway and then smiles devilishly to herself. It appears that she did not make a mistake in naming Santana Head Cheerio. She is glad that Santana is going to the heart of the issue and once Berry is annihilated, the rest of them will fold like a house of cards in a tornado.

When the lunch period finally arrives, everyone makes a beeline to the cafeteria, claiming their regular table, waiting for Santana and Rachel (it feels so strange to even think that) to arrive, even Finn and Puck are there. They don't even have to keep an eye for them because the moment they step inside, all conversation stops dead and all eyes turn to them. Somewhere in the vicinity, they hear the sound of a few people choking, mixed with the sounds of backs being slapped. When they turn their eyes to the girls in question, they can see why. Santana isn't holding Rachel's hand anymore. She actually has her arm wrapped securely around the diva's waist and she is cradling the smaller girl's injured wrist in her hands. Involuntarily jaws fall open and eyes bulge out. In retrospect, it would all seem funny. It almost feels cartoonish. Finally, after a couple of lifetimes, they get their food in a single tray and join the rest of the Gleeks.

"Hey." Santana greets, tilting her head as she sets their tray down and pulls out a chair for Rachel.

"Spill Santana. What the hell is going on?" Puck asks the moment Santana sits beside Rachel.

"San? Why didn't you sit with me in Spanish?" Brittany asks a bit hurt.

"B, I promise that when things calm down a bit, I will explain everything." Santana says to the blonde.

Brittany smiles and nods, she knows Santana won't let her down.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Santana?" Artie asks looking suspicious.

Feeling the eyes of the entire cafeteria on them, Santana sighs. She stands up and gets on top of her chair. "Ok everyone, if you're not part of Glee Club, turn around, and mind your own business. If you cannot, leave or I will remove you from the premises. If I need to remove you, you will end up wearing your lunch. This is not a threat, but a promise. Your choice. Make it count." She says in a tone of voice most would use to order food from a menu. She has the same look of cold fury that had Karofsky slither away with his wounded pride. Rachel can't help the shudder that runs through her body at the chill from that gaze.

Absolute silence takes over before quiet murmurs flitter about. Soon, the collective noise of chairs scraping against the linoleum floor is heard, followed by the stomping of feet, and soon enough the cafeteria is empty saved for the staff that runs it and the twelve members of the student body that make up New Directions.

"Fuck, I shaved my Mohawk and I get thrown in a dumpster. You walk around with Berry and they still fear you. What the fuck?" Puck grumbles.

"What kind of sick game are you playing here? Is this Coach Sylvester's new scheme to destroy us?" Finn asks through clenched teeth before Santana can reply to Puck.

Santana quietly steps down her chair, brushes it off, and sits back down beside Rachel. She takes a couple of deep breaths and immediately Rachel, Quinn, and Brittany know that the Latina is trying very hard not to eviscerate Puck, and especially Finn.

"Finn, don't be so rude. There are much better ways to get answers to your queries without having to resort to such a juvenile show of macho attitude nor is it necessary to act like a petulant child. It is not needed and it is definitely not appreciated." Rachel says before Santana erupts and kills him, or at least maims him. After all, they need all twelve members fairly healthy in order to qualify for competition.

"Huh?" "What?" is heard from their male lead and blonde Cheerio.

"Finn needs to be nicer and stop acting like such a douche." Quinn translates for them, trying valiantly to hide a smirk and the giggle that is threatening to erupt.

"Well, why didn't you just say that?" Brittany asks Rachel, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"Uh, I just did." Rachel replies with a small smile.

Finn stares with a wounded look. "Rachel, I am trying to protect you here from whatever Santana and Coach Sylvester are trying to do to you." He says with a pout.

"While I appreciate your concern, you do not need to treat me like a child. I am more than capable to care for myself." Rachel replies, feeling slightly affronted.

"Yeah, like you did with Jesse." Kurt fires back.

"Hummel, don't talk to Rachel like that. She has been through enough crap and she doesn't need any more, especially from us. We are supposed to be teammates and we're supposed to have her back." She levels Kurt with one of her stares and the boy swallows audibly and tries his best not to fidget.

"Sorry." He squeaks out.

"What happened to your wrist, Rachel?" Quinn asks quickly, trying to keep Santana from scaring Kurt further. The others visibly relax a little. Out of the corner of her eye she sees a murderous look in Santana's eyes that would have made the one she gave the other students earlier seem warm and fuzzy. Not to mention her whole body tense with barely restrained rage at the mention of Rachel's injury.

"I uh wasn't feeling well yesterday, and after practice, I got really queasy. Santana found me vomiting in one of the restrooms and she was kind enough to offer me her assistance in getting home." Rachel says quietly, looking at her the food in front of her.

"That doesn't explain your injury." Tina points out, curious about the brace Rachel has been wearing.

"Well, if you didn't interrupt her, she would get to that part of the story." Santana retorts.

"We only have a half hour left for lunch. We'd like to hear what's going on with you two sometime this century, and we all know longwinded Berry can be." Puck jumps in.

"Be nice Puck. We do not need to answer any of your questions." Santana growls at him. "Go on, _Preciosa_, you can continue freely because you won't be interrupted anymore." Santana says, glaring at those around her. Wisely, they all nod their heads in agreement. Quinn, however notices Santana's change in demeanour the second she is talking to the diva, and judging by the others' look of fear, she believes no one else has.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, Santana was nice enough to drive me home. Once we made it to the second floor, I lost my balance and only Santana's quick reflexes prevented me from tumbling down the stairs as she grabbed the first part of my body she could, which happened to be my wrist, to keep me in place. As you all know with basic physics, an object in motion will continue to move until said object encounters a force in the opposite direction that is equal to or is in greater to. Santana just happened to be a force of greater amount and the result to that force stopping my downward motion aided by gravity was a sprained or bruised wrist. Hence, my wearing of a support brace to prevent further injury." Rachel finishes.

Santana smiles at Rachel's words. Only she would lie and make it sound like a science class. Poor Brittany and Finn look so lost.

"Wait, what?" Brittany asks.

"She was sick, Santana found her upchucking, helped her home, stopped her from falling, which ended up with the hurt wrist." Mercedes translates.

"She was the errand you had? How did you know she was going to puke?" Brittany asks, trying to keep up.

"Kind of. I had no idea she was going to be sick. Since the whole egging incident, I have been keeping an eye on Rachel, to make sure she never gets cornered again. That is how I saw her running to the washroom and knew something was funny. I followed her in and saw her stumble around a bit. I took her home and stayed with her." Santana says, looking right at Rachel.

Quinn once again notices the barely suppressed rage, and a combination of regret, extreme sadness and caring cross the Latina's face and she knows there is more to this story. She knows it doesn't involve anything on Santana's part to hurt the diva because in all the years Quinn has known the Latina, she has never seen this side of her.

"You spent the night at Rachel's?" Finn asks incredulous.

"Yes, I did. Her dads were at work, I couldn't leave her alone, especially after she nearly stumbled down the stairs." She answers, surprised at how smooth their lie is coming along.

"Why didn't you answer your phone or my texts?" Brittany asks.

"Rachel needed me by her side." Santana answers without any preambles, but without going into more details.

"It still doesn't answer the friendly routine you have going on with Berry." Puck interrupts, wanting to get to the answers they all want.

"What kind of sick joke are you plotting? Is this personal or is this some sick way for Coach Sylvester to ruin Glee?" Finn accuses.

"I do not owe any of you any explanations, but rest assured that this has nothing to do with Glee or with Coach Sylvester. There are no nefarious purposes on my end. That is all you need to know." Santana replies, trying hard to keep her temper in check.

The mention of her injury brings forth images Rachel would much rather blast from her mind. She shuts her eyes tight, trying in vain to push the images away. Her breathing increases, and in a last ditch effort to keep calm, she opens her eyes and reaches for the person that managed to keep her safe and allowed her to get a couple of hours of uninterrupted sleep.

Santana feels Rachel's hand on her and immediately focuses her attention on the diva. One look at her and Santana knows what is going on. _**Her**_ Rachel is having flashbacks of previous events. Without a second's hesitation, she pulls Rachel in her arms so that the smaller girl is sitting on her lap. She then takes one of her hands and slowly starts to run her fingers through the soft, dark locks, all the while whispering sweet nothings to the diva's ear. When she feels tears in the crook of her neck, Santana grabs Rachel's face in both her hands and lovingly wipes the tears that are still falling. "Look at me _Mi Reina_. I have you. I will not let anything happen to you. Just concentrate on the sound of my voice and the feel of my hands." Santana whispers softly. At the feel of the very slight nod, she pulls her hands away and once again wraps Rachel securely in her arms and starts whispering sweet words of reassurance all over again.

Ten set of jaws drop open at the scene before them. It is followed by eyes bulging out and self inflicted pinches because this has got to be a dream. Either that or they had all just entered the Twilight Zone. They are all so shocked that it escapes the majority of them that the shorter brunette is truly distressed by something. All they can see is badass Santana López being all sweet and caring.

Quinn is now sure there is something more to the story they just heard. This is the first time she has ever seen Santana act this caring towards another human being completely unguarded. As sweet as the Latina has always been with Brittany, she has always watched her actions and words. This is also the first time she has ever seen Rachel break down in front of others, so whatever is troubling the shorter brunette must be really unsettling. When the others are about to say something, she levels them with one of her 'head bitch in charge' gaze, followed with a hissed "don't" in their direction. "Not a word of what you are all seeing leaves this table. Whatever you guys think, those are not the actions of someone plotting something. They have a connection that we clearly missed until today, so I suggest we polish off our powers of observations and leave those two alone." She admonishes the others around her.

Quinn turns her attention to Brittany then. "B, please don't say anything to Coach Sylvester. You do and you'll get Santana in trouble." Quinn says softly to Brittany. The blonde Cheerio just nods, still shocked at what she is seeing.

Finally, Rachel manages to calm down and look up shyly at Santana. "Thank you." She says looking up and into Santana's eyes.

"Anytime, _Mi Cielo_." Santana says softly. She looks at the untouched salad sitting there. "Will you be able to eat at all?" She asks with concern.

The mention of food instantly makes Rachel's stomach churn and all she can manage to do is shake her head weakly. "Ok, I won't push it; because I really don't want you start throwing up." Santana says softly, not liking how pale Rachel looks.

"Rachel, are you ok?" Quinn asks once she notices how green the diva looks.

Rachel jumps at the sound of Quinn's voice, finally remembering that they're in school and are surrounded by their fellow Glee members. "Yes, I, uh, just got a bit queasy." She says, leaning slightly into Santana's loose embrace.

Rachel feels the arms around her tighten and a small smile graces her features. "_Preciosa_, will you be able to at least drink some juice?" Santana asks gently. "It might actually settle your stomach." She adds once she senses Rachel's hesitation.

Eventually Rachel relents and nods her head slightly.

"I'll go get it." Quinn offers helpfully.

"Thanks Q." Santana says with a smile, never letting go of Rachel.

The others now stare open mouthed at Quinn, not believing how easily she accepts this newfound thing between the Latina and their resident diva.

"Here Rachel, I got you apple juice because it was one of the few things I could drink during my 'morning sickness' phase." Quinn says with a gentle smile as she puts the bottle of juice in front of Rachel.

"Thank you for your assistance, Quinn. I really appreciate it. Thank you for not badgering Santana and me with countless questions." Rachel says with a small smile of her own, looking better.

"Yeah, why is that Quinn?" Finn asks.

"I have no reason to doubt Santana's motives." Quinn answers simply.

"How can you say that? You were the one who told us at Sectionals that they joined to be Coach Sylvester's mole." Mercedes fires back, a tinge of anger in her voice.

"Watch it girl. Just because you are a Cheerio doesn't mean I have to put up with your attitude." Santana says in warning.

"You have had your encounters with Coach Sylvester so you know what she is like. Unlike all of you, I know for a fact that Santana and Brittany have had countless opportunities to do and say things to destroy Glee but have chosen not to. They only feed Coach Sylvester enough information to not get in trouble. I know I did the same when I was a Cheerio." Quinn says before things could escalate further between Santana and Mercedes.

"Why stay and take Coach Sylvester's abuse then?" Finn asks.

"You mean the same way you managed to quit the football and basketball teams?" Rachel asks in between sips of juice.

Finn at least has the decency to look embarrassed.

"Being a Cheerio isn't just for popularity. Being part of a team with National wins not just once, but four consecutive times with a chance for a fifth one increases my chances of getting a full scholarship for college. Quinn is right. B and I play a balancing act feeding bits and pieces of information to Coach to keep her happy, enough to give Mr. Schue and us a hard time, but never enough to destroy us. I meant what I said. Glee is the best part of my day." Santana says looking straight at Rachel. Looking at her watch, she forces herself to eat some of the salad in front of her.

"Do you want me to move so it's easier for you to eat?" Rachel asks softly, not ready to relinquish the safety of those arms, but not wanting to inconvenience Santana further.

"Of course not, _Preciosa_. I can manage." Santana says, tightening her hold with her free arm for emphasis. Rachel just smiles.

"For the majority of us, getting a scholarship is the only way for us to go to college and not be in debt for the rest of our lives. I'm just increasing my chances. Unless you all quit every other extracurricular activity you are involved with, you have no right to judge me for being part of Glee and Cheerios." Santana says after she swallows a mouthful of salad. "Are you ready to go, _Mi Reina_?" Santana asks Rachel once she finishes eating and takes a look at her watch.

"Yes, I am." Rachel answers as she gets up from Santana's lap. "Quinn, thank you again for your help. You were correct. Your choice of beverage was very soothing to my digestive system, so I won't have to sit through my next classes feeling queasy." Rachel says with a genuine smile. "Come, my knight in Cheerios armour." She says to Santana as she grabs the Latina's hand and intertwines their fingers.

Santana's face breaks into a beautiful smile because Rachel has been initiating their physical contact on her own a bit more often and with more ease now. Things are beginning to look up.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **For disclaimers and such, please see the first chapter. Once again, my apologies for the delay in updating. I had originally planned on finishing this story in five chapters, but my muse had other ideas... needless to say I gave in to said muse, and inspiration came flooding back... Enjoy :-)

Chapter 5

Once Santana and Rachel leave the cafeteria, the inquisition turns to Quinn.

"You need to elaborate on the part where you believe Santana won't do something to Rachel." Puck says, not caring that they are running out of time.

"Santana won't hurt her because she told me she was starting to like Rachel." Brittany says quietly, before Quinn has a chance to say anything.

"What!" is heard from nine shocked teenagers.

"Britt, why didn't you tell us that earlier?" Quinn asks.

"Tell you what?" She asks the other blonde.

"That Santana told you she likes Rachel." Puck says, disbelief clear in his voice.

"But you didn't ask that." Brittany answers confused once again.

"Don't. It's pointless now." Quinn says interfering, before things get truly out of hand. They are almost out of time, and it seems Brittany has some of the answers they crave. They just need to figure out right questions to ask.

"B, did Santana say anything else about Rachel other than she is starting to like her?" Quinn asks after some thought.

"She told me that without Rachel there is no Glee. I can't remember the words she used but she said something about angels and voices." Brittany adds.

"She didn't say anything about hurting Rachel or playing a joke on her?" Tina asks, her brain finally starting to work again.

Brittany looks lost for a bit, as she thinks of the question. "No. We talked about how sad it was that Rachel couldn't even count on us to help her once we found out she got egged, but she never said anything about doing bad stuff to her." Brittany replies with a smile.

"Of course you would say that. You were the one who gave Coach Sylvester our set list." Kurt says dismissively.

"Be nice to Brittany. Think of it like this, guys. If Santana truly was intent in destroying Glee, she would have fed Coach Sylvester a lot more information, or she could have quit a long time ago. It's nearly the end of the school year, with Regionals just around the corner, and we still haven't gotten any new members. We all know we need all twelve of us in order to qualify for competition. You have no proof that anything bad is going on, other than Santana's behaviour with Rachel. Leave it alone." Quinn says irritated, as she gets up for class.

The rest mumble their agreements, and for now decide on just observing the girls to see if they can catch something that would prove things one way or another. Once they hear the warning bell ring, they scramble to their feet to leave for next period.

By the end of the day, after a few confrontations between Santana and some of the more popular kids, coupled with the incidents involving Karofsky and his cronies and what happened in the cafeteria, it is reaffirmed that the safest thing to do for now is to leave Rachel Berry alone if one values one's life and safety.

"I have Cheerios practice now, but you're welcome to stay and watch if you want." Santana says as they make their way to Rachel's locker.

"I'd like that, but I have voice lessons in half and hour." Rachel admits with a shy smile.

"Let me walk you to your car then." Santana says a bit disappointed.

"Are you sure you have enough time? I don't want Ms. Sylvester to get angry with you for being late. I'm sure the rumours involving us will have her in a fit." Rachel says, voicing her fears to Santana.

"Yeah, I do. Practice isn't until four thirty. As for the rumours, the worst she can do to me is to probably demote me from Head Cheerio. She won't be able to find a replacement for me in time for Nationals. Besides, without me, she won't have a 'spy' in Glee. I just need to watch my reactions to her words." Santana says as she grabs Rachel's bag and hand once the diva is done with her locker.

"I don't want to get you in trouble with her. It's bad enough you have to keep dealing with the throngs of ignorant, power mad delinquents that inhabit our school because of me. I really hate the idea of one of them hurting you just to prove a point." Rachel admits softly, squeezing Santana's hand as they make their way to the parking lot.

"Don't worry about me, _Preciosa_. I'm not afraid of the other students. As for Coach, well, I'll just wait and see what she makes of things. The last thing I want is to tip her hand." Santana says as they reach Rachel's car. "Will your dads be home when you're done with your voice lessons?" Santana asks.

"No, they texted to let me know they had to pull a double shift and should be home around seven." Rachel answers, looking at her wrist.

"Will you be ok until alone? Will you be ok telling them about your injury?" Santana asks softly, cursing at the fact that she won't be able to skip practice without incurring Sue's wrath.

"Yes, I will be. I have to." Rachel answers just as soft.

"I'll call you as soon as I can. Ok?" Santana asks uncharacteristically shy.

"I would really like that." Rachel says with a small smile, as she unlocks her car. She then reaches over to grab her bag, and in the process gives Santana a kiss on the cheek. She lets her lips linger a bit longer than necessary and inhales deeply, enjoying Santana's scent. "Thanks for walking over with me. I really appreciate everything you have done for me thus far." Rachel says, blushing bright pink.

"You're welcome, _Preciosa._" Santana says softly as she leans over and returns the kiss, a huge smile on her face when she sees Rachel's blush is now a vivid red.

"Have a great practice." Rachel says as she turns the ignition to her car and gets ready to pull out.

"You too. I'll talk to you soon." Santana says. "And _Preciosa_, I would change the world for you." Santana adds as Rachel pulls out of her spot with a smile on her face.

When Santana makes her way back to the already assembled Cheerios, all eyes turn to her, something she has been expecting. "What is it girls? Is my ponytail messy? Or is my make up less than perfect?" She asks innocently as she pulls out a small mirror from her gear bag.

"Don't play dumb, Santana. That's Brittany's role. What is with you and the midget?" A Cheerio named Ashleigh asks in what she hopes is a derisive and confident voice.

Santana places the mirror back in her gear bag on the bench, and slowly stalks her way to the group, eyes never leaving the girl who dared speak to her in such a tone. "First, do not insult B. I have never allowed that before, I will not allow it now. Second, what I do with my personal life is none of your business as long as it has no direct bearing on the Cheerios. Are we clear?" Santana says calmly, eyes taking on the same cold fury that had the entire school running for cover earlier during the day.

"It has started to affect us because Karofsky and the others in the hockey team are harassing us for answers." Another Cheerio adds timidly, looking at her feet and wondering why she agreed to go along with Ashleigh's plan of confronting their new captain.

"So the fact that you cannot keep those clowns under control is my problem how?" Santana asks the rest of the assembled Cheerios with a raised eyebrow.

"Your loyalty is with us Santana, not with the freak squad." Ashleigh says, casting a derisive look Mercedes and Kurt's way.

"And what makes you think I'm not loyal to the squad, Simpson?" Santana asks crossing her arms. "Do you honestly think I would waste my time making sure the other Lima Losers play nice with you? Eyes front and centre, Simpson. When I speak, your attention will be solely on me." Santana snaps when she sees Ashleigh's attention drift towards their newest members. "Need I remind you that it was Coach who brought in Jones and Hummel to the squad?" She asks, without really expecting an answer.

"My job as your captain is to make sure you follow my lead, know your routines, and maintain an adequate weight. Nowhere in my job description does it say I need to babysit you lot because you cannot handle the creampuffs that pass for jocks in this school." Santana says with an air of superiority and that combination of a sneer and smirk she has perfected so well. "Now, I know for a fact you have the routines down pat, and your weight is within acceptable parameters. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here. I know I can do the routines with my eyes closed and I am well within Coach's weight pre-requisites. I also know that I will never share our routines with anyone who isn't part of us. So I ask you again, how and why is my loyalty in question?" Santana asks just above a whisper, forcing the others to huddle close and keep quiet just so they can hear her words.

"It's just confusing because you used to make fun of the losers. Now, you are defending the biggest of them all. Because of that, now most of the jocks are harassing us." Ashleigh spits out, not knowing she should quit while she is still amongst the living.

"You are repeating yourself, Simpson. It is not my problem if you cannot handle those lemmings." Santana says looking intently at the group when a vicious smile suddenly appears on her face. She then she turns her attention to the others. "B, have Karofsky and the other losers been bugging you?" Santana asks the tall blonde.

"Uh, no. They know better." Brittany answers.

"Mercedes, Kurt. Have the losers from the hockey team been pestering you today?" She asks their newest teammates.

"No, not about Rachel at least. Neither have the other jocks." Mercedes says quickly, knowing better than to challenge Santana in 'Head Cheerio' mode.

Kurt wisely chooses to remain quiet, allowing Mercedes to do all the talking. If there is one lesson he has learned over the course of his freshman year and what has gone by of his sophomore year is that no one questions Santana in public without regretting it.

"Anyone else aside from Ashleigh and Jennifer have issues with jocks harassing them?" Santana asks the remaining Cheerios. She is answered quickly by a chorus of 'nope', 'nu uh' and 'no'.

Santana takes a deep breath and stretches the silence around her, letting it get uncomfortable for the others. Finally, when she sees them visibly squirm and break into a sweat, she walks around and pins the girls who dared to question her authority with another withering look. "I personally don't give a flying rat's ass if Karofsky and the others give you a hard time, but you are Cheerios, which means you have a reputation to uphold. While you are in school and wearing your uniform, you will stop whining like babies and act with the confidence and poise you are required to possess. You should know better than to allow those cowards intimidate you." Santana says in an almost bored tone of voice.

"Oh, while I have your attention, I have one more thing to tell you. Do not ever let me hear or see you treat Rachel with anything other than respect. You may choose to ignore her if you wish, but any interaction with her better not result in an attack in any way, shape or form. That, by the way, includes your former teammate and captain as well. Do I make myself clear?" She asks in a low menacing tone this time. "Do I need to repeat myself?" She asks the stunned group of Cheerios.

"No, we get it. No more picking on Berry and Fabray until further notice." One of them says fearfully.

Santana looks at her watch, wondering where Sue is. She usually arrives early, for practice and by her count, she only has only five more minutes before practice officially starts. "Good. One last thing, not a word of this conversation leaves the field. I will not have mutiny from the rest of McKinley because two of you acted like babies. Ok, ladies and gentlemen, time for practice to officially start. Laps everyone. Simpson and Brown, five extra laps. Maybe that will toughen you up a little and you might find a way to deal with the sheep." She says as she starts their warm up.

Sue Sylvester steps in from her hiding spot impressed with her new Head Cheerio. She had expected a bit of attitude from some of the girls after hearing some of the rumours, and she was curious to see how Santana would handle it. "Well, it's good to see you slackers show some initiative. Front and centre everyone. Start your stretching routines and then the real work begins" Sue says to get everyone's attention on her. "Simpson, Brown, you heard your captain. Five extra laps." Sue tells the other two girls who at one point sighed with relief at the new orders and were about to join the others.

"Make that seven for questioning my orders." Santana adds sweetly. They throw Santana what they hope is a scowl. They know better than to say anything.

Practice runs its smooth, painful and torturous path and three hours later everyone save for Santana and Brittany are dragging their sorry asses along with their gear bags into the lockers.

"Santana, my office now." Sue says as Santana reaches over to grab her gear bag from the bench.

"Go on, B. I'll catch up with you in a few." Santana says as she follows Sue to her office.

"Good control over the squad. Now, I want a full report on what your plans are with Berry." Sue says, blunt as usual.

"Thank you Coach." Santana says, doing her best to keep the surprise from her voice. She had not noticed Sue was watching them earlier. "There isn't really much to tell on the other matter. Picking on the weak to increase status is not as effective as quashing the strong to show others you mean business." Santana says on the fly, hoping that is enough to make Sue back off at least for the time being.

"Interesting point, but by allowing the weak to survive, you are contaminating the gene pool. It can also be seen as a show of weakness in yourself. After all, we live in a world where only the fittest, most cunning and most aggressive survive." Sue reminds Santana.

"In other words, the rest of the sheep might see me as getting soft. Perhaps, but anyone can prey on the weak. It takes a true master to take on the strongest and triumph." Santana says in what she hopes is her most confident and calm tone of voice. Her heart hammering in her chest so loud she is sure Sue can hear it.

"Point taken. You can kiss your spot in the squad should your new found theory affect the integrity and reputation I have worked so hard on getting. You may go, but don't think for a moment that I am forgetting about that silly little club." Sue says softly.

"Yes, Coach." Santana replies and only sighs in relief when she is sure she is out of earshot.

Santana quickly makes her way to the girls' locker room to find it almost deserted, save for Brittany and Mercedes, for which she sends a quick prayer of thanks. She does not need nor want another confrontation to cement her status as their leader. She quickly showers and is grateful that they are allowed casual clothing after such gruelling practices.

"What did Coach want?" Brittany asks once Santana is dressed and ready to go.

"She just wanted to let me know she was impressed with how I handled Ashleigh and Jennifer." Santana says casually, not wanting to go into more details because she still does not trust Mercedes.

"Come one B, let's get going. Did you drive here today?" Santana asks the tall blonde.

"Yeah, I did. Will you come to my place tomorrow to hang out and maybe do some homework? You can ask Rachel to join us if you want." Brittany says as they exit the locker room with their pinkies linked.

Mercedes just looks at them surprised. The whole practice session was surreal. All she wants to do now is crawl under the covers of her bed and quietly pass out until at least Monday. Maybe this is why the rest of them are so skinny. They're too tired to eat. Mercedes finally makes her way out of the locker room to meet Kurt, her ride home, during which she shares with Kurt the short conversation she overheard between the Latina and the tall blonde.

The familiarity of her voice lesson is a godsend for Rachel. The routine is a welcome respite over the craziness of the past twenty four hours. She gives it her all and draws a few well deserved praises from her voice coach. Once the hour is over, she slowly makes her way home, only this time, she makes sure she is aware of her surroundings and make sure that she is never in a secluded area by herself for long. She breathes a sigh of relief once she makes it to her car without anything happening (read without anyone following).

Rachel looks at her watch and sees that if she drives back to school she will more than likely catch the tail end of Santana's Cheerios practice. She fights the urge because the last thing she wants is to antagonise and annoy the hot headed Latina by being too clingy. She hates the idea of being home alone so much she actually considers starting ballroom dancing lessons again on the days her fathers are working late so she won't have to be alone for long. At least until she gets a hold on her frayed nerves and she can put the incident behind her for good.

Once she makes it home, the first thing Rachel does is to park inside the garage. Even the idea of walking from her car in the driveway to her front door alone is something she would rather not do. After making sure no one is lurking in the shadows, she gets out of her car after makes a beeline to the door that connects the garage with the kitchen, and immediately resets the alarm system. If it weren't for her hectic schedule and her fathers' insane work hours, she would insist in getting a huge guard dog. At least it would make the oppressing silence a bit more bearable.

Eventually she plugs her iPod to the stereo system and turns up the sound, drowning in the music helps a little and she manages to hunt around the fridge to get some food. Skipping lunch wasn't the brightest idea, but she is sure that had she eaten anything, it would have been only a matter of minutes before she threw it all up. Once she spots some of the leftover meal Santana had made for them the night before, she can't help the small smile that graces her face and she misses the Latina even more. After a quick meal, she grabs her school bag and iPod and heads to her room where she decides that something mind numbing like homework should keep her occupied until at least her dads' return from work. For the first time in ages, she is happy her teachers choose the weekend to torture them with endless amounts of homework.

Soon enough, she hears the tell-tale signs of her dads' arrival, and she all but runs down the stairs to greet them.

"Dad! Daddy!" She says as she throws her arms around them once she makes it down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Pumpkin." Her Dad Daniel says happily, as he throws an arm around his daughter.

Michael, her daddy, is about to joke at her enthusiastic greeting when he notices the support brace on her left wrist. "Rachel, Honey. What happened to your wrist?" he asks after she lets go of them.

"I wasn't feeling well yesterday and a friend from school drove me home. I kind of lost my balance at the top of the stairs and when she grabbed my arm to keep me from stumbling down the stairs I sprained it." Rachel says quickly.

"Why didn't you call one of us?" Daniel asks his daughter, not liking the idea of his baby all alone while feeling ill.

"It wasn't that bad and the friend who drove me home ended up staying the night to make sure I was all right." Rachel says softly once she perches over one of the stools by the breakfast bar.

"Do we know this friend?" Michael asks.

"Not really. It was quite unexpected actually. She is one of my teammates in Glee, and uh, she just happened to be around when I got nauseous the first time around." Rachel says looking at her daddy's forehead, hoping he wouldn't notice she is avoiding his eyes.

Michael and Daniel breathe out a sigh of relief once they hear the friend is female. Even though they have been open with Rachel about human sexuality, and trust her judgement, they still hope that their little girl will wait until she is older. The idea of a young lady alone with a boy in an unsupervised house is not something they enjoy thinking about.

"I'm glad she stayed behind to keep an eye on you. Next time, have her drive you to the hospital for one of us to check you over." Michael says after a slight silence between them.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't want to worry you." Rachel says looking down.

"It's ok, Pumpkin. Your daddy just worries about you." Dan says quickly. "Here, let me take a look at your wrist. I want to make sure we don't need to x-ray it or something." He adds as he reaches over to check that no major damage has been done.

"It's nothing serious, Dad. Santana just said that the brace would remind me that it's sore so I won't bend it in a funny way and make things worse." Rachel says as she extends her left arm for Daniel's inspection.

Daniel quickly removes the brace, pokes, and prods a bit. He asks her questions about pain and range of motion. Once he is satisfied that it is indeed a minor strain, he puts the brace back on. "Smart girl this Santana. How did she know this? Not a lot of teenagers know basic first aid." Daniel asks curious now. Up until today, Rachel has never mentioned any female friends.

"Santana is a Cheerio and she has dealt with minor injuries from the sport." Rachel answers.

The mention that the friend in question turns out to be one of the cheerleaders that have tormented their daughter since freshman year catches both men by surprise.

"A cheerleader. Is the one of the many who has treated you questionably in the past?" Michael asks diplomatically.

"Yes, but things have been better since she joined Glee. She didn't have to help me at all, but she chose to do it. I see that as a good sign." Rachel answers quietly.

"As long as you're sure. We just don't want you to get hurt." Michael adds, thinking about everything that his daughter has gone through.

"I am. It's not a repeat of what happened with Jesse." Rachel says, hoping to ease their concerns, and if she is honest with herself, hers as well. "I'm going back to my room to finish my homework. I uh, had dinner already so it's just the two of you." Rachel says, suddenly needing to be away from them because of certain memories creeping up.

"Sure Honey. Don't work too hard." Daniel says as he gives her a hug and a kiss.

"I won't. I know you're both tired after the double shift, so I won't bother you until tomorrow. Good night Dad, Daddy." She says as she gives them both a hug and a kiss.

"Good night, Baby Girl. Sweet dreams." Michael says as he returns the hug and kiss.

Slowly, Rachel makes it back to her room, the safety of her music and the mind numbing task of her homework. Before she knows it, she is fighting to stay awake. She looks at her watch and is surprised to see that it is nearly ten p.m. She shouldn't be surprised that she is this tired though, the night before having taken its toll on her body, mind, and soul. Quietly, she gets ready for bed, realising that she is disappointed Santana hasn't called as she said she would. She considers calling Santana, but gives up on the idea because if she is this tired, Santana would be even more, and she can't quite bring herself to interrupt the Latina's rest. She grabs a book and hopes that eventually her eyes will get so tired that she will just pass out. It's the only way she can think of that might allow her to fall asleep without certain images flashing in her mind.

Just as she settles on her bed after setting the timer on her iPod dock, her phone comes to life with an unknown ringtone. She quickly grabs it and smiles when she sees Santana's name on the display, although the beat of the ringtone should have been a dead giveaway.

"Hey," she says shyly once she hits the connect button on her phone.

"_Hola Preciosa_. I'm sorry I didn't call earlier. I'll explain everything tomorrow. I promise. Right now, I just want to hear your voice. How are you doing, _Mi Reina_?" Santana says into the phone.

"I'm much better now that you called." Rachel admits softly, her heart skipping a beat at Santana's admission. She is surprised at the comfort she draws just from that voice.

"I almost called you earlier, but I was afraid to bother you." Rachel confesses quietly into the phone, not sure she should be sharing this much, but unable to stop herself.

"You can call me whenever you want, regardless of the time. I will always take your call whenever it is humanly possible." Santana replies.

"I am afraid to go to sleep." Rachel breathes into the mouth, near tears.

"I wish I could be there with you, holding you in my arms, but for now, we will do the next best thing, ok?" Santana says softly, fighting the urge to drive to Rachel's house and climb in bed with her.

"Ok." Rachel replies.

"Good. I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on the sound of my voice. I will talk until you fall asleep and if you have a bad dream, I'm just a phone call away." Santana says in a soothing voice.

After making sure Rachel will call her if she has another nightmare, Santana makes it a point to keep the inflection of her voice even and soothing as she talks about herself some more. She only disconnects the call once she is sure Rachel is asleep. "Sweet dreams, _Mi Reina_. If I could, I would watch over your dreams." She whispers lovingly. Silently, she prays for the strength to carry them both through this.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **For disclaimers, please see chap. 1. Once again, my apologies for the delay in updating. A combination between RL and mixed messages from my muse resulted in a clear ideas on where I am taking this story, but unable to put said ideas into coherent sentences. Finally, bribing my muse with lots of chocolate, inspiration came... enjoy :-)

Chapter 6

The weekend passes in a blur of time spent hanging out and phone calls. Saturday is spent at Brittany's place. They spend most of the day hanging out and helping Brittany with her homework. It surprises Rachel what a sweet girl Brittany is. Brittany, for her part, just goes with the flow. If Santana likes Rachel and wants to hang out with the girl, then she will hang out with Rachel as well because having one more friend won't hurt. It is that simple for her. She doesn't understand why everyone else is making such a big fuss about it. Rachel is truly charmed by Brittany and her quirkiness. She feels bad that she has let her own pre-conceived notions about the tall blonde come in between them and makes an effort to correct her mistakes, starting with an apology and ending with a promise to help the blonde with her school work. Brittany apologises for defacing Rachel's previous yearbook pictures and Santana is charmed by their easy acceptance of each other.

To avoid any unnecessary queries (Rachel's word) from their respective parents, but especially Rachel's, because of their sudden friendship, the girls decide against having a sleepover during the weekend. Rachel is afraid she will blurt out something about what happened if her dads start asking too many questions. As it is, she feels extremely guilty for lying to them. Rachel and Santana try to hide their disappointment from each other as best they can. Brittany doesn't see the big deal and just shrugs her shoulders. The other girls would know better, she thinks. Rachel just prays that she won't wake up screaming into the night from a nightmare. Santana, being more practical, secures another promise from Rachel that she will call regardless of the time. She vows to call Rachel each and every night and talk until the diva falls asleep, for as long as it is needed.

Rachel spends Sunday playing catch up. She attends the piano lesson she missed, and attending her dance and voice lessons. She is warmed to the core when she receives regulars texts from Santana enquiring about her day, asking her how she is doing, or just sharing something or other with the singer. The most surprising event of the weekend has got to be Quinn's text asking about her wellbeing. Rachel fights the suspicions that automatically come to her head after she remembers Quinn's quiet acceptance of whatever it is that is going on between her and Santana. Rachel remembers Quinn's offer of help and after some quiet deliberation she answers the text with a quick 'I'm doing well. Thanx 4 asking' and continues on with her day.

Ten p.m. rolls around and once again Rachel's phone comes to life with a now familiar ringtone, prompting a smile to the singer's face and a wave of relief to wash over her.

"Hey Santana. I'm glad you called." Rachel says quietly in greeting.

"_Hola Mi Reina_. How are you doing? How was your day?" Santana asks softly.

"It was busy, but a good busy. Want to know something interesting?" Rachel asks.

"Of course. I want to know anything and everything that has to do with you, _Mi Reina_." Santana says with a sappy smile, somehow relieved that Rachel can't see over the phone.

"I received a text from Quinn earlier today asking me how I was and stuff. I also noticed that after lunch on Friday, she has been nicer to me overall." Rachel says slightly surprised.

"I'm glad she is being nice to you. It's about time. Not just Quinn, but all of us. Did I tell you how happy it makes me that you and B are also getting along?" Santana admits, glad that her instinct hadn't failed her and glad that at least the rest of the Cheerios will stop harassing them for the time being.

"Santana, may I ask you something personal?" Rachel asks, curious.

"Of course, _Preciosa._ You can ask me anything." Santana replies.

"Why? I mean, I know you mentioned that you have been watching me since Sectionals and that you like me. I would like to know why." Rachel asks, hoping that with the answer her doubts might be put to rest.

"I would much rather be able to tell you this in person, but for now, this will have to do. I have given you no reason to believe or trust anything I say, especially back during Sectionals, yet you didn't even hesitate to accept my words, even when the rest were ready to skin Brittany and me after Quinn's admission that we originally joined to spy for Coach. Why is that? How were you so ready to believe me then?" Santana starts her explanation, but asking because she also needs to know.

"When the whole paternity thing broke because of my big mouth and Finn quit, you and Brittany stayed on with Glee and our first official competition, even though our chances of winning then were slim. You also knew then and you know now that we need at least twelve members to be eligible for competition, and even with Ms. Sylvester's obsession to end us, the ridicule and low status of Glee Club, you have chosen to stay. That alone gave me something to think about. Then your admission during Sectionals would have resulted in negative repercussions had anyone of us chosen to repeat them. Probably not from the mindless lemmings since they are afraid of you, but definitely from Ms. Sylvester. You had nothing to gain but everything to lose by those words, yet you had no problem admitting that to us. It shows strength of character and loyalty, traits that I admire." Rachel says softly over the connection.

"That is why I like you, Rachel. You have this capacity to see the best in people, even those of us that have treated you so poorly over the course of years. You are easily the best and most talented singer we have, and yet, you have been making an effort to be a team player, to share your solos. No matter what is thrown at you, you find a way to rise above it all. Kurt and the others treat you like shit, and you still defend them and I know for a fact that if the need ever came, you wouldn't hesitate to help them. Most focus on your relentless drive and desire for perfection not only from yourself but also from all of us, and they are either too blind to see or choose not to see that in the end, we all benefit from that drive. With a few exceptions, you always have a warm and sincere smile to give others, no matter how crappy your day has been. Your capacity to forgive is amazing, and even if it goes against all reason, you still give others the benefit of the doubt. Something I am extremely grateful for because it means I get a second chance with you. I am sorry it took me so long to realise things that were right under my nose. I am even sorrier that I allowed my fear of what the mindless lemmings might think of me prevent me from getting to know you. I hate the fact that it took a near tragedy to shake some insight and courage into me." Santana lays her heart out for Rachel, hoping that her tone of voice carries the sincerity of her words.

Rachel is speechless by Santana's admission. "Thank you Santana. You have no idea how much those words mean to me. Everyone just sees me as this loser, freak, and doormat." Rachel finally manages to whisper, her heart is beating a mile a minute, and her eyes are shut tight in the hopes of stemming the flow of tears that are coursing down her cheeks. No one has ever spoken to her like that. No one has publicly stood up for her, not even Finn, who claims to care for her.

"That's because they're all blind. I was blind and stupid." Santana whispers back. "Now, _Mi Nena linda_, don't cry anymore. I really hate it when you cry." Santana adds after a small pause.

"How did you know? But don't worry. They're good tears. They're happy and relieved tears." Rachel says after a sniffle.

"I can hear it in your voice. I wish I could be there with you right now and wipe them off your beautiful face." Santana says softly.

"I missed you today." Rachel admits so softly that Santana nearly misses it over the pounding of her heart. Being this vulnerable around another person is still so very new to her.

"I missed you too. I was counting down the time until I got to call you tonight." Santana admits shyly.

"Thank you for doing this. I don't think I could have handled these last couple of nights on my own." Rachel says, feeling a bit more at ease with what she says and shares with Santana.

"I have no doubt that you would have found a way to deal. You have this quiet strength that is just hidden under the surface. It's what I imagine allows you to get on with your life even with all the adversity you have faced. Now, how about you get comfy and we can continue this talk tomorrow? It's getting late and I know you wake up at ungodly hours." Santana says into the phone, trying to lighten up the mood a bit.

"Ok. Good night and sweet dreams Santana." Rachel says grateful.

"Good night, _Mi Reina_. Sweet dreams as well." Santana whispers with a smile.

Like the previous nights, Santana makes a point to keep her voice soft, soothing. She changes the subject to something fairly inconsequential and starts to tell Rachel about her day. Soon enough, she is rewarded by the even breathing that lets her know the girl on the other end of the connection has given in to Morpheus' calling. Quietly, she hits the disconnect button and places her phone beside her, in case Rachel calls.

Santana lies in bed, unable to sleep just yet, all her thoughts beginning and ending with a common subject, Rachel Barbara Berry. The intensity of her feelings toward the shorter brunette scares her a bit. Sure, if anyone ever tries to hurt Brittany she would rip them apart as well. If anything were to happen to the lanky blonde, she would be devastated because her best friend would be hurt. The anger she felt towards the Jesse and the rest of the Vocal Adrenaline morons when she found out about Rachel's egging, is nothing compared to the deep seeded rage she feels towards the three jocks that tried to hurt Rachel. Santana knows for a fact that if anything were to happen to Rachel she would not be able to recover. As it is, she is afraid she isn't enough to help Rachel deal with the fallout of last Thursday's events. For now, she will do her very best to help in whatever way she can. Not for the first time, Santana wishes that their school counsellor wasn't a basket case herself. Maybe she can convince Rachel to talk about it if not with Emma Pillsbury or the school nurse, then maybe a therapist. She forces herself to stop thinking about things that are for now outside of her control. She finally manages to doze off when she replays their conversation over the phone.

Monday morning arrives bright and early, and unfortunately, Santana has early Cheerios practice so she won't be able to pick up Rachel. When she gets to school, those who are there early enough stare at her, but the second she turns her gaze to them, they lower their eyes and quickly shuffle away. She just hopes for their sake that they will not bother Rachel once she makes it to school later.

Rachel makes it a point to arrive to school with enough time that she will not need to cut across the football field from the student parking lot. She knows this is something she will have to work on, but for now, the idea of setting foot there is enough to make her nausea rival that of Quinn's during the earlier stages of her pregnancy. She quickly walks around, and eventually makes her way to the front entrance of the school and sighs in relief as she steps through the double doors. She walks to her locker as quickly as her feet will carry her without actually breaking into a run. It's not that she is late, but she wants to make sure she gets her things in her locker before the first slushy hits her. If she can help it, she will do try to prevent getting that sticky guck on her books and papers. She has no ill conceived illusions that the rest of the student body will leave her alone now that Santana isn't by her side to protect her from them. To her utter surprise, almost everyone either stares at her or just plain ignore her existence. There are a few jocks with slushies, but they hesitate when they see her. The moment their eyes meet, the boys make an about face and head the opposite direction, in search of new victims. She stares at their retreating form with an amused and incredulous look on her face. She nearly jumps a foot in the air when she feels arms circle her waist from behind, but relaxes once she recognises the scent of the girl those arms belong to and the familiarity of the limbs holding her.

"Good morning Santana. How was practice this morning?" Rachel asks as she turns around to face the taller brunette, and before she realises what she is doing, she ever so gently brushes her lips on Santana's cheek.

Santana smiles once she feels Rachel relax in her arms and nearly shouts with joy when she feels the diva's lips on her cheek. "Morning, _Preciosa_. Practice was the usual torture session. You know, we got called incompetent and got yelled at and of course, we were told what real suffering is, while we had to perform routine after routine until it met Coach's satisfaction. How has your morning been so far?" Santana asks as she presses her lips on Rachel's forehead.

"Ok, but somewhat strange. Some jocks walked by with a couple of slushies. They stared at me for a bit, and then they walked away from me." Rachel says as she rests her arms on Santana's shoulders as she unconsciously leans into the embrace to inhale the girl's scent of jasmine and honeysuckle.

"Good. I'm glad some of them have enough brain cells to know how to behave accordingly around you." Santana says, giddy with happiness. "Come on, grab your books and I'll walk you to class." She adds as she releases Rachel long enough for the shorter brunette to gather the books she needs.

They walk to Rachel's first class hand in hand, and are quite surprised that the attention of the student body is no longer on them. Barely a glance is spared their way. It seems something else has caught the attention of the masses. Both girls shrug their shoulders and continue to their destination.

It is only when Rachel finds her way to her usual spot in AP Calculus that they find out why they are no longer the topic of conversation.

"Oh my God! Did you hear what happened to Jerry, Jonathan, and Tony? I heard they were mugged by a gang of Hell's Angels passing through Lima. I mean, Jerry's jaw was busted and Jonathan's knee was crushed. I think only Tony was lucky enough to have no broken bones, but he has the mother of all black eyes." Someone says to Rachel's right.

"I know, I hear they all had to be kept overnight at the hospital and that's why they missed school on Friday." Another student says.

"And here I thought those jokers were cutting classes as usual to enjoy an extra long weekend and give the rest of us a break from their antics." A girl adds to the conversation.

Both Santana and Rachel stiffen at the words, but for completely different reasons. Rachel takes a few deep breaths and forces herself to think of something else, and sends a quick prayer that she will survive until lunch where she can once again bury herself in Santana's embrace. Santana feels anger fill every millimetre of her body and it takes everything in her not to finish what she started. Only the feel of a trembling Rachel calms her somewhat.

"Look at me, _Preciosa_. Don't let those assholes scare you. They won't dare say or do anything to you. We made sure of that. Remember, you did nothing wrong, and by the time we were done, they were afraid of us. They were afraid of you." Santana whispers in Rachel's ears. She smiles a little when she feels Rachel's tiny nod.

"I will do my best." Rachel says softly, looking completely lost.

Santana feels like screaming in frustration because she can't cut classes and even if she did, there is no way she would be allowed to sit by Rachel's side in a class she isn't taking. "If at any moment you feel like you need me, I'm just a text away. And if you need to, think about the sound of my voice, the feel of my hands and..." Santana says. She then throws caution to the wind and as gentle as if she is handling a delicate crystal, she cradles Rachel's face in her hands and presses her lips softly on Rachel's cheek, barely brushing the corner of the diva's mouth in a sweet kiss.

Both girls are blushing and breathing a little erratically when Santana pulls back. "Do you need to get back to your locker after this class?" Santana asks softly, one hand still cupping Rachel's face.

"No, I grabbed everything I needed. My next class is history, which is two doors down the hall from this room." Rachel manages to breathe out unevenly. The feel of Santana's lips so close to hers nearly short circuits her nerve endings and fries her brain. "That's where you're headed, correct?" Rachel asks after she feels her heart rate settle down.

"Good. I'll see you back here at the end of the period and I'll walk you to History then. And yeah, too bad we don't have the same history class." Santana says softly before she leaves with a quick wave. She is grateful that the assholes don't share a single class with Rachel.

Rachel finds that Santana's distraction works a little too well. Not only is she spared from reliving 'the incident' as she has taken to call it, but she is in no way, shape or form able to concentrate on her class either. All she can think of is the feel of soft hands holding her face and the warm swoosh of air as Santana talks and the feel of soft lips so achingly close to hers. She spends the remainder of her AP Calculus class thinking about her sudden attraction to Santana and wonders if what she feels is real, or is it just some form of 'Florence Nightingale' effect because before this whole incident, she barely paid attention to anyone in Glee other than Finn. And if she did, it has always been to offer help and advice on their singing. Rachel is more confused than ever because she might no longer question Santana's motives, but she sure as hell questions what seems to be her sudden interest in the new Head Cheerio. The urge to run is overwhelming, to the point that she nearly starts to hyperventilate.

"Are you feeling all right Rachel?" Mr. Jang asks concerned once he notices Rachel's pale face and rapid breathing.

Hearing her teacher's voice makes Rachel jump in her seat and it somewhat brings her back to the here and now. "Yes sir, I'm all right. I'm just recovering from a bout with the stomach flu and I guess I'm still slightly weakened. I guess I might not have recovered as thoroughly as I thought I did." Rachel says in a breathless whisper, trying to calm herself down.

"Do you need to go see the school nurse?" Mr. Jang asks with concern.

"No, I will be fine. Thank you for your concern, Sir." Rachel replies shyly as she feels every set of eyes on her.

"If you need to see the nurse, let me know and I will give you a hall pass." Mr. Jang says before he continues his lecture once he receives a nod from Rachel.

Once again, Rachel is consumed with her thoughts and is only aware that the class is over when she feels Santana's hand on hers, bringing her back to the present in another startled jump.

"Are you ok _Preciosa_?" Santana asks gently, not liking one bit how pale Rachel looks.

"Yes, I am all right." Rachel answers, looking slightly panicked. "Uh, we should get to class before we get in trouble. Thanks for coming, but, uh, my next class is only two doors down. I don't want you get in trouble since your next class is on the second floor. I'll see you later." Rachel says quickly before she pulls her hand out of Santana's grasp and darts out the room, leaving behind a very confused Santana.

All the euphoria Santana felt earlier is gone in a flash at Rachel's sudden departure.

"You, what the hell happened in here with Rachel?" Santana asks the first person she sees that is still around the room.

"Uh, I'm not sure. We were in class and all of a sudden, Mr. Jang asks Berry if she is feeling ok and if she needs to go and see the nurse." The boy answers petrified, cursing his slow getaway from the classroom.

"And? I don't have all day." Santana spits out with a murderous glare.

"Ber, I mean Rachel said she was ok to stay in class and Mr. Jang continued the lecture, but she looked kinda fidgety the rest of the period." He finishes with a trembling voice, praying this will not anger the Latina further.

Without saying another word, Santana turns around and leaves behind a shaking boy who is no doubt saying a few prayers that he escaped without any injuries and managed to keep control of his bladder.

Santana makes it to her English class ready to commit murder. Her texts to Rachel go unanswered, and with each passing second of silence, she is convinced she pushed too fast with that last kiss so near those lips she has been dying to taste. She is so distracted by her thoughts that she doesn't hear Ms. Higgins asking her a question about a book they're supposed to be reading and discussing in class.

"I'm sorry, what?" Santana manages to get out.

"Miss López, am I boring you with our class curriculum? If that is the case, will a few hours of detention this afternoon cure you of such a predicament?" Miss Higgins asks in false sweet tones. Santana might be one of her best students, but she still does not tolerate such blatant distraction in her classroom.

"I'm sorry Ms. Higgins. I am not feeling well, and I am having a really hard time not throwing up. I seem to have caught a case of stomach flu or something like that." Santana lies, making her body slump and eyes droop.

"Do you need to go see the school nurse?" Ms. Higgins asks a bit concerned now. One thing is a distracted student; another altogether is a sick one who might vomit all over her floor.

"If that is all right with you, I would truly appreciate that." Santana says bringing her left hand over her mouth and making a few gagging sounds for effect.

"Pack your things and head over to the nurse. Here is a hall pass." Ms. Higgins says turning a bit green herself.

Santana grabs her books, hall pass, and heads out the door as fast as she can, and makes a beeline to the Cheerio's private locker room for some serious thinking.

Santana forces her breathing to even out a bit and swallows the rising panic she feels as she remembers Rachel's expression and sudden departure without so much as a wave her way. She runs all the events since Thursday through her head, trying to remember if she, at any point put undue pressure on Rachel. Try as she might though, she cannot come up with a single incidence where her attention was unwanted. Santana remembers the heart wrenching look Rachel gave her as she talked about having her feelings being played with and once again. She is positive something else happened in that class that made Rachel feel insecure. Of course, it could have been something as simple as the memory of those assholes that had Rachel so skittish, or some other moron's speculation of what Santana might be up to. It could be Rachel reliving the egging and the subsequent humiliation that went with it. Once again, the urge to scream in frustration is overwhelming. In the end, she resolves to make her way to Rachel to make sure that if the diva ever runs into those assholes, she will be there to help in any way necessary.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Here is the next installment for this story. Disclaimers and such can be found in the first chapter.

Chapter 7

Rachel makes a beeline to the auditorium. She knows she won't be able to pay attention to class, so there is no point in showing up. All she knows is that she needs a quiet place to think before she goes crazier than what she already feels.

Rachel quietly looks around her and for once in her tenure as a high school student, she is grateful that most of the time, people choose to ignore her. Making sure one last time that no one is paying any attention to her she quietly slips inside the auditorium and makes her way backstage to an unused room that most people do not even know exists. It has always been a place she has used to get away to think. She is careful to ensure that the room is enshrouded in darkness so that if anyone decides to come inside they will not notice the room. She has wondered about the existence of it because it really serves no purpose, but just the same, she is quite happy of its existence. The door is made of a similar material as the walls and it is painted in the same colour. Unless there is a spot light trained in that wall (which is highly unlikely) no one would notice. She only discovered it by sheer accident one day she was exploring the backstage area, daydreaming about trapdoors and encore performances of her Broadway debut.

She spreads the blanket she has hidden in a small backpack on a couch and lies down on top of it. She closes her eyes and lets her mind wander free. She sends a small prayer that she will be able to push certain events out of her mind and perhaps be able to figure other things out. Namely, what seems to be her out of blue attraction to Santana.

Rachel forces herself to take even breaths, in the hopes of stemming the fear and panic that seem to be just a half step behind her, waiting for any opening to just envelop her and swallow her whole. Immediately, she feels the loss of Santana's calming presence, which brings her to the reason she finds herself hiding from everything and everyone in the first place.

Rachel closes her eyes and thinks about each and every person she has ever been attracted to. There is one single common denominator. Every single one of her crushes has been male; that is until Santana López. She finds it odd that she never considered the possibility of finding a person of her same gender as a possible romantic interest, especially considering the fact that she is the daughter of two gay men. Finding that she can indeed be attracted to another woman isn't a world shattering event. If anything, it just shows that her dads have done a good job in raising her to be open minded about love and, that it can sneak up on her from anywhere and anyone.

Rachel thinks back to her interactions with Santana and the phone conversations she has had since 'the incident'. It dawns on her that yes, it started out as just shock and wanting to feel comfort and at the time, Santana was the one present and the one offering said comfort. Rachel also reminds herself that before the incident, she had been intrigued by Santana's presence in Glee, especially after Finn left so suddenly just before Sectionals. Rachel remembers how easy it was to just believe the Latina when she told them she wasn't set on destroying them. Maybe there was something there and she just didn't realise it sooner, and just needed something to nudge her and them forward. She remembers the quiet talks in which the Latina started to reveal herself to Rachel and she is struck dumb that in the past few days she knows more about Santana than anyone else in the school. She thinks about the way she reacts whenever Santana is near and how she just knows when the taller brunette is near. She is petrified that what she feels, what they feel is a direct result of a very charged and stressful situation. She is afraid that once they deal with the situation things will go back to the way they were and the mere thought is enough to cause a rising tide of panic much worse than the what ifs of what might have happened had Santana not been present last Thursday. And it dawns on her that she actually likes Santana. The feeling of loss she experienced all of Sunday until her nightly phone call is the same one she feels now. The memory of the look she caused when she took off after AP Calc causes her heart to squeeze tight because her thoughtlessness and penchant for overreacting has hurt the one person that has supported her when she has needed it the most.

With the realisation comes the sudden urge to not be alone anymore and the fervent wish to fix her gigantic mistake. She finally pulls out her phone and turns it back on, and with each text she reads, her heart and soul feel heavier and each passing second makes her feel progressively worse. With the same determination that has turned her into one of the best singers the state of Ohio has, she sends what she hopes is her own shot for a second chance in the form a text message to her saviour.

With about ten minutes to spare, Santana leaves the locker room and makes her way to Ms. Preston's classroom to wait for Rachel. The second the bell rings, and the other students start to come out, she pushes her way inside the classroom only to discover Rachel is nowhere to be seen.

"She never showed up to class." Quinn says quietly as she walks to Santana's side, with Brittany joining them.

"I heard someone say that Rachel wasn't feeling well and was heading to the nurse's office." Brittany says once she is within earshot of Santana.

"Come on, we'll go with you and see how she is doing." Quinn says softly. She has never seen Santana look so lost before.

"Ok." Santana says as she forces her mask of cool indifference back in place. She leaves the room and heads towards the school nurse, closely flanked by Quinn and Brittany.

The trek is made in silence, with Santana thinking what might have happened to make Rachel bolt. Quinn and Brittany walk beside her, trying to be supportive without being too obvious about it. Quinn takes advantage of the silence to hear what else the students are saying about what happened to some of the jocks from the football team. The rumour that Santana heard earlier changed enough to now include a near stab wound and a gunshot that missed one of the boys by mere centimetres. Quinn shakes her head and wonders what the story will be like by the end of the day. She knows something did happen because she saw Jonathan arrive with crutches and a huge immobilising brace on his leg that ran from his groin all the way down to the tip of his toes. She wonders what the real story is because she knows that big gangs like Hells Angels don't waste their time in their loser town, and they would have heard something about it in the news had such a gang decide to pass through Lima.

"Don't worry San. Rachel will be ok. She didn't look as green on Saturday as she did last Friday. I'm sure it's nothing serious." Brittany says hoping to cheer her best friend, bringing Quinn out of her thoughts.

"I know, B. Thanks." Santana says distracted, her head clearly on something else.

Santana doesn't even stop to check with Ms. Layton, the new nurse before she ploughs through the door in search of Rachel, only to find the room with the small bed empty. She turns around to come face to face with a slight worried and angry nurse.

"May I help you with anything?" Ms. Layton asks a clearly flustered Santana.

"Uh, no, it's ok. We were looking for someone and we just received some wrong information. We apologise for bursting in like that. It won't happen again. Come on girls, let's go. Sorry for the interruption Ms. Layton" Quinn says quickly before either of the Cheerios can say anything that might get Rachel in trouble for cutting classes. She quickly guides Santana and Brittany out by their elbows.

"What the hell Q? You didn't even ask if Rachel was here earlier." Santana says getting angry.

"Shut up and follow me." Quinn says looking in the direction of the nurse's office. "I don't think Rachel came here at all." Quinn starts to say, only to be interrupted by Santana.

"How would you know?" Santana asks getting agitated, but following Quinn nonetheless.

"I'm getting there if you give me a chance to speak." Quinn replies, getting annoyed with the attitude.

"Chill girls. Q, are you physics now? I didn't know you could tell the future." Brittany says.

"Huh? Oh, you mean psychic?" Quinn asks confused, only to continue once she sees Brittany's nod. "I'm not. Ms. Layton looked a bit too relaxed for someone who had to take care of a sick student. She had her coffee cup out, a half eaten muffin and an open newspaper spread on her desk. Besides, the small bed there didn't look like anyone had used it recently. We had a double period and I doubt she would have let Rachel leave in the middle of it without making sure she made it back to class. Wherever Rachel is, she was never with the school nurse." Quinn says to the other two girls now following her.

"I never even paid attention to all that. I can't believe I missed all of it." Santana says disgusted with herself.

"You were worried about Rachel, and your first thought was about finding her and making sure she is ok. I only managed to notice because you made Ms. Layton jump when you flew in like a rampaging rhinoceros." Quinn says with a small smile. "I'm kinda worried myself. I have never seen Rachel cut classes before." She says before either of the other girls can ask anything.

"How do you know she cut History?" Santana asks a bit suspicious.

Quinn sighs because she can do without Santana's paranoia. "Because you did not walk her to class and you came to escort Rachel to her next class, just like you did last Friday. Had she cut first period, you would have known." Quinn states.

"Oh." Santana says dumbly. She keeps forgetting that Quinn is an extremely intelligent woman and that most things do not get by the shorter blonde.

"What happened? It is so unlike her to skip class." Quinn asks, hoping to get a straight answer.

"I'm not sure. Everything was great this morning when we met by her locker. We made it to her AP Calc, and…" Santana hesitates a bit, thinking of what to say, not wanting to reveal too much. "We talked and stuff. I left for class. I went back to walk her to History and she just took off. I am so worried something happened to her." Santana whispers, worry clearly etched on her face.

Quinn is taken aback by the concern. It is still so strange to see Santana display so much emotion. "Ok, first things first. It's lunch now so at least we don't have to worry about being late for class." Quinn says looking at her watch.

"Why don't we go see if Rachel's car is still here?" Brittany asks the other two.

"That would only work if we knew where she parked, B. The parking lot is huge and it would take forever to cover the whole parking lot. Great idea though." Santana says with a small smile.

Brittany grins at the praise. It's not often people acknowledge things like that about her.

"How about the practice room?" Quinn ponders aloud, but before she can finish the sentence, Santana has taken off running in that general direction, leaving Quinn struggling to catch up and Brittany slowing down because she doesn't just want to ditch the pregnant girl waddling around after them. That just isn't nice.

They catch up just in time to see a dejected looking Santana sinking into the risers, looking completely lost and confused at the turn of events. Before either of the blondes can say a thing to comfort her, salvation comes in the form of a chirping phone. Faster than they have ever seen, Santana whips out her phone and a gigantic grin and a sense of relief appears on her face. Quinn can't help but compare it to the look off a condemned man granted a new chance at life.

"She is in the auditorium." Santana says as she once again takes off at a sprint, once again leaving behind her two companions. She can make it up to them after she finds _**her**_ Rachel and figures out what's going on.

"Come on Brit. Let's go grab some lunch." Quinn says as she grabs Brittany's elbow and starts to guide the taller blonde in the direction of the cafeteria.

"But what if San and Rachel need our help?" Brittany asks clearly concerned.

"I doubt it. Santana would have said something if she needed us with her. I have a feeling that we would be intruding in a very personal matter if we follow. I am sure Santana will explain everything once they fix whatever is wrong in the first place." Quinn says softly, hoping for the best. She knows that if it were her, she would certainly appreciate the privacy.

"Ok, Q. Let's go eat." Brittany says as she replays Santana's promise to explain everything once the Latina understands everything herself.

Rachel knows the exact moment Santana enters the auditorium because she hears the crash of the double doors reverberate through the whole auditorium followed by Santana's frantic voice asking where she is. She quickly hits speed dial on her phone and the sigh of relief she hears brings a bittersweet smile to Rachel's face.

"Rachel, _Mi Reina_, where are you?" Santana asks a second time when she answers her phone.

"There is a room backstage that is fairly well hidden. Just follow the wall and you will find a door near the right side if you're facing the back wall." Rachel answers softly.

Santana can hear the trace of tears in the voice and she takes off at a sprint once again, not caring about anything but getting to where Rachel is.

Thankfully, Santana finds the door without any problems and quickly opens it to find a crying Rachel waiting for her, looking completely miserable and the urge to seriously torture and kill returns with a vengeance. She pushes those feelings aside and opens her arms as a sobbing Rachel launches herself into her.

"I am so sorry." Rachel says as she feels strong arms envelope her and a sense of peace washes over her. She holds on to Santana for dear life and can't help but nuzzle the taller girl's neck and inhale deeply as her tears soak Santana's Cheerio top.

"Shh. It's okay _Mi Reina_. I'm here now. I've got you now. Just don't cry anymore _Mi Cielo_." Santana says as she pulls Rachel close with one arm as she tangles her other hand in the silky brown hair of her angel. Any thought to watch herself when she is around Rachel goes out the window the moment she feels Rachel's arms around her and Rachel's body pressing against hers. Absently she thinks she knows what the sappy romantics mean when they say they're home in the arms of their beloved.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Rachel mumbles as she gets a bit of control and manages to quiet her sobs as she lifts her head to face Santana, tears still streaming down her face.

"What are you talking about _Preciosa_? You did nothing wrong. If anything I'm the one who should be apologising for pushing too hard." Santana says confused.

Rachel just shakes her head in the negative and slowly pulls Santana towards the couch. "Would you please sit down with me so that we can have this conversation in a somewhat more comfortable position?" Rachel asks as she points to the couch.

"Of course _Preciosa_. Whatever you need." Santana says as she sits down and opens her arms to hold Rachel tightly against her, afraid that if she lets go, the diva will disappear into thin air again.

Rachel for her part just hangs on and hopes that once she is done explaining her behaviour and offers her heartfelt apology that Santana will not be too angry with her.

"Is this ok?" Rachel asks as she wraps her arms around Santana's waist once she feels one of Santana's arms around her shoulder and the other hand softly caressing her face as she burrows into the Latina's neck and chest.

"More than ok." Santana smiles as relief washes over her.

Rachel takes a deep breath and lifts her head up so she is facing Santana. "I know that I don't have the right to ask, but do you think you could let me speak before you say anything to me?" She asks softly, shame evident in her voice.

"Rachel, you're really scaring me." Santana says quietly as a sliver of fear takes hold of her insides.

"Please?" Rachel pleads.

"Ok." Santana says as she tightens her hold on Rachel.

"I want to apologise for my earlier behaviour. I was… no, make that I am very afraid…" Rachel starts only to be silenced by soft fingers pressing against her lips.

"It's ok, _Preciosa_. I know you are, but I promise you that I will do everything I can to make sure those assholes do not ever come near you again." Santana says with conviction.

"It's not that. I know you will. I am actually afraid that whatever it is that is going on between us won't last. I'm petrified that once things settle down that our relationship will return to what it was." Rachel says in a soft whisper, feeling some of the oppressing weight lift from her shoulders once the words leave her mouth.

"Oh Rachel. I wish I could take back all of the stupid things I have said and done in the past. I wish you would believe me when I say that what I feel is so very real and that I will move heaven and earth to show you how sincere I am." Santana says sadly.

"That's not it, Santana. I know you are being sincere. I was afraid that what I am feeling isn't real because this… this attraction I feel just seemed to come out of nowhere." Rachel says blushing furiously. "I'm afraid that I will end up hurting you and you will end up hating me." Rachel finishes, averting her face as tears begin to fall again.

"You were? You mean you're not longer afraid?" Santana asks hopeful as she softly wipes the tears that falling again.

"Not about my feelings. At least I don't think so. I have been thinking about this for a while now and I realised that while it started as a way for me to seek comfort, as I have gotten to know you more during our nightly conversations I am truly intrigued by you. I like the person you keep hidden from the rest. I like your honesty and your courage. I know that being seen with me has to be horrible for your reputation, yet you are so sweet and kind to me." Rachel says, forcing herself to be honest in the hopes to avoid any more misunderstandings between them. "It hurts to know that I was the cause of your distress when I took off earlier. Please forgive me and allow me the opportunity to make up for my thoughtless acts. Please give me the opportunity to show you I am sincere. I can't promise that I won't falter again, but I will promise that I will try my best and talk to you first before I run off." Rachel finishes.

Santana breathes a huge sigh of relief and somehow manages to pull Rachel even closer to her. "There is nothing to forgive. I understand. I have had months to explore what I am feeling and come to terms with it, and then just out of the blue, I dump it all on you. I am just grateful that you are giving me a chance and that you trust me. I understand the need to go slow and I apologise if I have in any way pressured you into something you are not ready for. It's just that it feels so right to hold you in my arms that I forget how new this must be for you." Santana says softly.

Rachel just burrows herself further into Santana, drawing them impossibly closer. "Thank you. I am so lucky and honoured that you are allowing me to see this side of you. I'm sorry I cried all over you again." Rachel says as she points to the now damp top Santana is wearing.

"I don't care. I'm just glad I found you." Santana says relieved, placing a kiss on top of Rachel's head

"Just for the record, I don't ever feel pressured by you. If anything, I feel like I am taking advantage of you because I am so clingy. In case you haven't noticed, I need you to know that I have a tendency to over-analyse feelings and situations that are new to me, and as a result, I might panic slightly. I have done my fair bit of research and I learned that relationships that result from intense and extreme circumstances normally don't last and I don't want you to go back to hating me because later on you realise how I have been taking advantage of you and your good intentions. Then there is your friendship with Brittany and I don't want her hating me because I am taking her best friend away and…" Rachel starts to further explain her actions and fears when she is interrupted by a pair of soft lips on hers.

Just as soon as she feels those lips on hers, they are gone, leaving behind a flabbergasted Rachel. "You talk too much _Preciosa_. First of all, no matter what happens, I won't hate you. I never did, and I won't ever. I just misunderstood you and I gave in to peer pressure and already feel like a complete jackass for it. Second, B likes you. She doesn't think you're in the way or that you're trying to take me away. I had already told her I like you and as long as I'm happy she is happy." Santana says a bit surprised that she went along with her impulse.

"You kissed me." Rachel says still stunned, blinking non stop.

"Uh, yeah. Please don't be mad. I have wanted to do that for quite some time now and you are just so adorable when you're talking a mile a minute and I just couldn't resist the urge anymore. I know I said we would take things as slow as you need and I swear that we will. I just needed to get that out of my system and when you put your lips into that adorable pout you are irresistible and…" Santana starts babbling herself only to find herself stopped by the same method she used on Rachel earlier.

The kiss this time last a little longer, but before it can deepen, Rachel pulls away blushing furiously.

"Wow." Santana manages to exclaim as she traces her lips with her tongue. Her first impulse is to pinch herself to make sure that it isn't a dream but she manages to stop herself once she catches a glimpse at a blushing Rachel. Her second impulse is to capture those lips again and maybe this time she might get the chance to taste not just the lips but that beautiful mouth as well. Before she gives in though, the small part of her brain that hasn't been fried reminds her that whatever they are sharing is still very new for Rachel.

"And you say I talk too much." Rachel says in a soft whisper, hoping she hasn't made a mistake.

"Who knew your babbling was contagious. I like the way you stopped my verbal diarrhoea though." Santana says with a smirk as she leans her forehead against Rachel's.

"Yeah, well, that method seemed to work well for you." Rachel answers with a smile of her own. "Where do we go from here?" Rachel asks eventually, as she closes her eyes, her heart pounding so loud she is sure Santana can hear it beating a steady rhythm against her chest.

"How about we take our time and explore this thing between us and we get to know each other at the same time?" Santana asks, not quite believing the sudden turn of events.

"That sounds like something I would really like to do. Is this going to be a matter that is completely private, or will this new development be something others will be aware of?" Rachel asks, afraid of the answer.

"I know I let peer pressure dictate my actions before, but I have realised that life is too short, so if you are ok with it, I don't want to waste precious time and energy hiding out from others." Santana says smiling.

"Will you be all right with what it might do to your reputation? One thing is to be seen with me as your friend, another altogether is to be seen as my significant other. You will not only have to deal with the fact that in terms of status, I am so far below the sub-soil, but you will also have to deal with the fact that we are both girls." Rachel says voicing her fears.

"We're both girls, huh? How come I never noticed that before?" Santana starts to say only to be met with a swift smack on her shoulder and a "Be serious" from Rachel. "I'm ok with that. Most if not all the students here are afraid of me. They try anything against either one of us and I will put them in their place. It's not like I go shouting it at the top of my lungs, but I had this thing with B at one point and it didn't do anything bad to my rep." Santana says with a shrug.

"You and Brittany? Really?" Rachel asks stunned, feeling as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice cold water on her. It certainly explains the closeness they share, and all of a sudden, a bout of insecurity hits her. There is no way she can compete with the lanky blonde.

"Yes. B and me. You really didn't know?" Santana asks.

"I didn't." Rachel answers a bit subdued, feeling completely and utterly inadequate.

"Hey, no need to worry, _Preciosa_. It's been over for a while now. We discovered we work better as friends. I would never start something if I was still with her. I would never hurt B like that. I would never hurt you like that." Santana says, sensing part of what is bothering Rachel with that revelation.

"I know. It's just that compared to Brittany I am so plain and boring…" Rachel starts, only to be cut off by soft fingers lifting her chin so they are now looking at each other. The intensity of Santana's gaze leaves the diva breathless.

"I have been calling you _Preciosa_ for a reason. I meant it when I said you are the most beautiful girl in Lima. In my eyes, you are the most beautiful girl in the known universe. Anyone who says otherwise is just jealous because not only are you gorgeous but you are talented as well." Santana finishes as she drops another chaste kiss on Rachel's lips. She can definitely get used to that.

"Thank you." Rachel breathes out. "What about your parents? Will they be ok with us?" Rachel asks suddenly aware that Santana's parents are more than likely Roman Catholic, and might have some serious problems with their daughter dating another girl.

"This is another reason I like you so much." Santana says smiling tenderly. "You not only care about your own well being, but you worry about other's as well. Not all Catholics are bigots. Thankfully, my family can differentiate the love for God and not get lost in the power struggle and politics others have. They have known I am bi since I was thirteen and have been very accepting." Santana adds.

"Will you be ok if I tell my dads about this new development between us?" Rachel asks.

"Of course not. Considering our past history, will they be ok that it's me?" Santana asks ashamed.

"Well, it will surprise them but not because you are Cheerio. It will be because I have never shown any interest in girls before you. They trust my judgement so more than likely they will insist in getting to know you better and stuff." Rachel says as she snuggles into Santana.

"You know, as much as I'm enjoying this, we don't have much time left until the next period starts and we still need to eat something. Did you bring your lunch? Or do you need to buy something from the cafeteria?" Santana asks.

"I didn't bring anything, but I'm really not that hungry. I had a lot to think about and it kind of killed my appetite." Rachel admits.

"Well, I won't have you faint in the middle of Glee later today. I know it sounds odd coming from me, but we both need to eat something. We'll share something light and then I'll walk you to class. Come, _Mi Reina_." Santana says as she pulls Rachel up with her.

"Ok, but we better make it quick because we don't have much time left." Rachel says resigned, knowing Santana is right and that she will regret skipping lunch later on in the day.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Once again, I apologise for the long delay in updating this story. My muse hijacked my creativity in another fandom, and of course, RL has been as insane and hectic as ever... Enjoy the newest chapter :-) Please note that this is unbeta'd and that I self edit... so all errors belong to me.

Chapter 8

Quinn stops her conversation with the other Gleeks once she notices Santana enter the cafeteria with her arms around a smiling Rachel. Brittany follows Quinn's line of sight and smiles when she sees the two brunettes approach them. The others just keep staring and trying to get used to the idea of the Head Cheerio being so openly affectionate with the school's diva.

"You were right Q. They worked things out and now they're both happy again." Brittany chirps happily beside Quinn, nearly bouncing with excitement at the sight of the two brunettes seemingly lost in their own world.

The brunettes in question just offer a passing wave to the others, as they get closer to the table. When Quinn notices no one is making room for them, she glares at the poor unfortunate soul who happens to be sitting beside her and after swallowing hard, Puck actually scoots over a few seats so now there is space between Quinn and Brittany for Rachel and Santana to join them.

"Everything ok?" Quinn asks as Santana sets down their shared lunch tray and gently guides Rachel to sit on her lap at the space Quinn had cleared for them.

"Yeah. Just a misunderstanding." Santana says as she wraps her arms securely around Rachel. The diva, for her part, shifts her body slightly so she can wrap her arms around Santana's torso and snuggle as close to the Latina as possible.

Everyone in the cafeteria stares openly at the girls. Quinn and Brittany with fondness and happiness, while the rest still continue to question their eyesight and sanity.

"_Preciosa_, are you ok with all the losers staring at us?" Santana asks gently once she feels every set of eyes on them. "No offense, by the way." She adds in Quinn and Brittany's general direction.

"As long as I'm with you, I'll be ok." Rachel whispers back, still holding on for dear life, causing Brittany to go 'awww'.

"None taken." Quinn replies with a smirk.

"Ok _Preciosa_, you promised me that you would try and eat something." Santana says as she opens two containers of yogurt. She hands one of them to Rachel, who reluctantly unwraps her arms from the taller brunette's torso and slowly starts to eat.

"All right, you insensitive jerks. I'm sure watching someone eat yogurt is the highlight of your day, but eyes back to your own business. You're making me queasy all over again, and I don't appreciate this feeling now that I'm done with the 'morning sickness' part of my pregnancy." Quinn says in her 'Head Bitch In Charge' tone and attitude. "Unless you want to deal with me vomiting all over you, I suggest you turn around and stop staring." She adds when she feels the reluctance of some to look away.

"I'd do that if I were you. She once puked all over Finn because he wouldn't believe her." Brittany adds, causing everyone to look away with their faces tinted a slight green at the mental image.

"Thanks Quinn. Thanks Brittany." Rachel says shyly, still enjoying the solid feel of Santana all around her.

"You are welcome." Quinn says just as soft. She wants to ask more, but for now refrains in the hopes of not scaring the girl further.

"Welcome back Q. I was wondering where your 'tude went." Santana says with a smirk as she begins to eat her own yogurt.

"Yeah, well, this little one keeps me pretty mellow." Quinn says rubbing her growing abdomen.

The remainder of the day passes without much incident. Santana once again escorts Rachel to every one of the classes they don't share, and always makes it in time to meet the diva once a period is over. Everyone still looks on as if they are seeing things because really, one weekend isn't enough to get used to such a shift in behaviour from the new Head Cheerio. Thankfully, there is the matter of the attack on the jocks. There is a wave of excitement and fear when they repeat the story, the mere thought that a gang such as Hells Angels would pass through their loser town too much of a gossip magnet to just let up. Everyone wonders what the three stooges might have done to piss off the motorcycle gang, and leave Santana and Rachel alone for the most part.

Things take a decidedly turn downwards when Rachel and Santana try to make their way to the choir room. They come face to face with the three jackasses and Santana immediately sees red when she notices the slushy on Tony's hand, the only of the three with no lasting injury aside from a slight limp. He is about to throw it in Rachel's and therefore Santana's general direction when he suddenly finds himself doubled over after a punch in his lower back and fuming Cheerio holding him up by the scruff of his neck.

"You were not just about to slushy Rachel here, were you?" Santana asks through gritted teeth, her other first clenched, ready to strike at any moment. She reminds Rachel of a lioness ready to pounce on her prey.

Santana doesn't even give him a chance to recover or to reply. She just grabs the slushie still clinging to his grip and dumps it on his head, followed by an uppercut to his jaw. "I already warned you three jokers about being near Rachel. I guess you really do wish to push your luck." Santana says in a harsh whisper as she knees him in the groin, causing him to drop to the ground, once again squealing like a pig. She proceeds to place the heel of her sneakered foot over his groin and applies enough pressure to remind him to stay as stationary as possible. "I so much as catch you looking in her direction, and what you just went through will be the least of your worries, because I will finish what that gang started." She says loud enough for everyone in the hallway to hear. She steps a little harder on Tony's groin just for added emphasis. "Do I make myself clear?" She hisses at the three jocks still there. They all mutely nod at her.

All the while, Rachel just stands behind Santana, trying to get her breathing under control. The moment the three boys slither away, Santana quickly gathers a shaking Rachel in her arms and gently guides her to the choir room. She sits down on one of the plastic chairs towards the back of the room and pulls a silent and scared Rachel to her lap.

"There is nothing to worry about. I am right here. They won't dare come near you again. Tony might have been stupid enough to try to slushy you, but after today, they will rethink coming within ten feet of you." Santana says gently as she holds Rachel close to her.

"I know. Thank you. It's just hard not think of what they might have done had you not been there the first time." Rachel says in a broken voice, snuggling as much as possible to Santana.

"Shh. It's ok, _Preciosa_. I have you. I will always have you." Santana says as she presses her lips to Rachel's temple.

"Thank you Santana." Rachel says as she places a soft kiss on Santana's lips as she disentangles herself to sit down on the chair beside Santana. "I don't think I will be able to pay attention to Glee if I stay there." Rachel says slightly calmer. "I would have a really hard time resisting those lips, and I don't feel like another inquisition by the others." Rachel adds as she places another longer kiss on Santana's lips. At the same time, she reaches over for Santana's hands, threading their fingers together and resting her head on Santana's shoulder.

Santana smiles lovingly at her as she lifts their joined hands and places a kiss on Rachel's knuckles just as the other gleeks start to trickle their way in, garnering a few raised eyebrows. Everyone so far, knows to stay quiet when they see the withering glare Santana throws their way. Quinn and Brittany come in last and smile at the sight of Santana and Rachel holding hands, and quickly sit beside the two girls, flanking them on each side. When Finn makes his entrance, he just glares at Santana and gives Rachel a wounded puppy eye look before he sullenly sits a few rows ahead of them. He is still convinced Santana is up to something. Thankfully, though, Mr. Schuester walks in before Finn has a chance to say or do anything.

"All right everyone. I understand that Finn has a little something prepared for us." He says to the chattering students. "Ok, Finn, the floor is yours." He says as everyone settles for practice.

Finn gets up and looks around the music room until his eyes focus on Rachel. He is annoyed that instead of the usual seat up front, Rachel is now in the back row, holding hands with Santana. He clears his throat to get everyone's attention, and feels his annoyance increase when he fails to get Rachel's undivided attention on him, the way it used to be at the beginning, before the whole baby drama, Jesse and now Santana.

When everyone is waiting for him to start, he signals the band members and Brad, the piano guy to start the music. Soon enough, he is starting to sing Enrique Iglesias' 'hero'. As the song progresses, it becomes clear to everyone but the two brunettes huddled in the back row that he is singing this for Rachel. Halfway through the song, Finn, along with everyone else in the room notice that the target of his song still isn't paying any attention to him. Instead, Rachel is focused intently on whatever Santana is whispering in her ear. They notice that the young diva plays absently with Santana's fingers with her eyes closed. They all try not to chuckle at Finn's failed attempt at serenading the diva, because said diva is completely lost in whatever world Santana is weaving for her.

Quinn, sitting directly beside Rachel, notices that Rachel isn't really relaxed or even enjoying herself. She can see how Rachel is concentrating hard on whatever Santana is saying to her and trying to even her breathing to match that of Santana's.

"You're doing great, _Preciosa_. Remember, no matter what, I have you." Quinn overhears Santana say as the Latina places their entwined hands over her chest. She sees how Santana makes a point of taking deep breaths in and out, and slowly, Rachel starts to relax and to slow down her own breathing to match that of Santana's.

When Finn is done singing, Mister Schuester praises him for his effort, while the others applaud politely. He sits back fuming when he notices that Rachel is still lost in whatever world she has been in since he came in the practice room.

The time usually spent singing and dancing is spent talking about songs for their new Regionals set list. They can't risk a repeat of what happen during Sectionals, after Jesse's betrayal. Most of them are so caught up with their suggestions that they fail to notice that the usually vocal Rachel has barely said a word. Not even when Mr. Schuester gives them all the option of working on something for next practice, either on their own or in groups. The only ones who notice this strange behaviour are of course Mr. Schuester, Quinn, Brittany and Finn, and only because the latter hasn't been able to tear his eyes from Rachel.

Quinn is surprised when Mr. Schuester decides to dismiss them a lot earlier than usual, saying he wants to give them extra time to think about their song selections. It's not even four-thirty in the afternoon. By all calculations, they have been there less than an hour, but judging by how distress their lead female is, Quinn imagines it's a blessing in disguise.

"Santana, may I have a few words with you? In private." Mr. Schuester says as the girls are about the leave.

"Yeah, sure Mr. Schue." Santana says eyeing their faculty advisor suspiciously. "It's ok, _Preciosa_, I'll be right with you. I'm sure Q and B can keep you distracted until I'm done with Mr. Schue." She adds when she feels Rachel stiffen beside her at the mention of being separated, even by such a short period of time. She quickly places another kiss on the hand she is holding before she gently pulls their hands apart. They both feel like someone has kicked them in the gut at the loss of contact. Santana wants to smack Mr. Schuester for his timing.

"Of course we can. Come on Rachel. We can wait for Santana just outside, ok?" Quinn says as she gently guides Rachel to the hallway.

"Ok." The diva says barely above a whisper, as she follows the two blondes.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Schuester?" Santana asks getting straight to the point.

"Santana, Rachel has been through enough ordeals already, especially after the incident with Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline. As strong as she is, I don't think she can take whatever it is that you have planned on doing to her." Mr. Schuester says just as blunt.

"With all due respect, sir, you have no idea what is going on between Rachel and me. I expected this kind of behaviour and paranoia from the other students, but never from a faculty member. Not even Coach Sylvester is accusing me of anything evil." Santana says in a barely controlled voice, fists clenching and unclenching by her sides.

"You have to admit that this sudden interest in Rachel is highly suspicious, especially when your past interactions are brought into consideration." Mr. Schuester says slightly flustered now, surprised by the revelation about Sue Sylvester.

Santana visibly takes a few deep breaths to calm herself down as much as possible before she replies. It would do no good to get expelled for striking a teacher, however much he deserves it. "Since we are bringing up past behaviour here, have you seen or heard me do or say anything mean to Rachel since Sectionals took place? Because other than not really talking to each other, I have had no interaction with her until recently." Santana manages to get out in the same, controlled tone of voice as before.

Before Will can say anything, they hear a loud crash outside, and then they hear Quinn raise her voice at someone to back off from Rachel. Santana immediately sprints outside to check on Rachel, followed closely by Will Schuester. Will's eyes nearly pop out of his sockets by what he sees when he gets outside. He holds on to Santana on instinct when he sees her about to charge Finn.

"Why can't you see that she is just playing you? That all Santana is doing is following whatever orders Coach Sylvester has given her to ruin Glee. All I'm trying to do here is help you see the truth. I care about you Rachel. Why won't you believe me?" Finn shouts as he slams his fist on the lockers near and above Rachel's head as said diva is cowering on the ground with Brittany doing her best to soothe the distress.

"Please, just leave me alone and don't come near me Finn. I don't want you near me. I don't want you to touch me. Just no. I just want Santana to make it all stop." Rachel says in a broken whisper, tears streaming down her face as she struggles against Brittany's hold on her.

"Finn, you insensitive jerk. Can't you see that Rachel doesn't want to speak to you and that you are scaring her? Are you that stupid and selfish that you are ignoring her plea to be left alone?" Quinn says in her deadliest tone, the one reserved for those she truly hates.

Before anyone can say or do anything, Santana finally manages to break free of Will's hold and tackles Finn way from Rachel. She then shoves him hard against the lockers on the other side. The only thing that is preventing her from killing Finn on the spot is the sight of _**her**_ Rachel cowering on the floor, struggling against Brittany's hold while she keeps repeating "I just want Santana" over and over.

Santana instantly drops to the floor, and gathers Rachel in her arms. At first, Rachel stiffens at the feel of a new set of arms around her, but she instantly relaxes when she smells Santana's familiar scent. "Please make it stop. I don't want to see them anymore. I don't want to hear their voices or their laughter anymore. I'm sorry Santana. I tried not to panic, but he just wouldn't leave me alone and I asked him to and now they won't leave me alone." Rachel mumbles into the Latina's neck.

"Shh. Calm down _Mi Cielo_. I'm right here. I'm so sorry. I should have never left you out of my sight. Just focus on my voice and the feel of my hands. I'm here now. I won't let anything else happen to you now." Santana whispers to Rachel, placing soft kisses all over Rachel's face and head as she pulls a whimpering and sobbing Rachel to her lap.

Quinn sees the scene unfold in front of her, and she automatically pulls Brittany beside her to step in front of the two brunettes as a way to give them some privacy.

Finn is about to make his way back to the girls when he is stopped by Will.

"No Finn. Rachel made it very clear she doesn't want you around. Can't you see that your presence is only upsetting her more? Cool off." Will says in a stern tone and coming physically between him and the girls on the ground and pushing him further away. He can see the two blondes trying to shield the girls from them. "What happened? It's ok, Quinn. Just be honest. You're not in trouble." He asks turning slightly to Quinn.

"We were just here, talking about the song assignment. Brittany was joking around, saying we should do something similar to the 'halo/walking on sunshine' mash-up, but this time without the Vitamin D, when Finn came over saying he wanted to speak to Rachel alone. She said whatever he needed to say, he could do so right here because she was waiting for Santana. He said something about it being a private conversation while he was looking at Brittany and I. Rachel just said that if he had a problem with us, then there was nothing to talk about. That's when he started to accuse Santana and us of plotting something to hurt her. Rachel just told him to stop being so paranoid and to leave her alone, and he lost it. You saw the rest." Quinn says softly, hands rubbing her abdomen.

"Finn, in my office. Now." Will says in a stern voice as he sees Finn about to try to get past him.

"But Mr. Schue…" Finn starts to say, only to be interrupted again.

"No buts. Finn. Go. Rachel has made it very clear she doesn't want you near her." Will says in the same stern voice, and Finn finally relents and walks to his office.

Will looks at the scene playing out in his periphery vision. Santana has Rachel cradled lovingly in her arms as she whispers softly in the diva's ear. She gently wipes the falling tears, and every once in a while, places loving kisses on Rachel's face. Then Santana's earlier words hit him like a freight train at full speed. Since Sectionals, Santana has been doing her best to stay out of Rachel's way. He feels ashamed and the size of a microbe when he realises he has been very unfair to the Latina. He is always telling his kids to let go of the past and to see past mistakes as just that, but he has been judging Santana based on her past actions, and the rumour mill circulating around school. He accused Santana of plotting something against Rachel with absolutely no proof. When he realises he did what Finn was doing he feels disgusted with himself, and like the biggest hypocrite on the planet. He actually looks down on the floor in shame.

"Quinn, could you please let Santana know I am very sorry for my earlier behaviour and that I will apologise to her in person tomorrow. I'm going to check on Finn. See you tomorrow girls. Just make sure Rachel is ok." Will says to Quinn in a voice thick with regret and guilt. He knows that if he tries to approach Santana, he will just end up making things worse.

"Sure Mr. Schue." Quinn says distractedly as she watches him walk away.

Santana eventually manages to get Rachel to stop crying and to finally calm down enough for them to head home. She absently notices that neither Mr. Schuester nor Finn are there, a thought that sends a wave of relief through her because she isn't sure she could have been able to exert enough control to not kill Finn on the spot.

"Hey Q, could you do me a favour and drive my car over to Rachel's? I really don't want to leave my car overnight at the parking lot again. We'll explain everything once we get back to Rachel's." Santana asks softly as she pulls Rachel to a standing position.

"Of course. I'll have B follow me in her car. Do you need me to do anything else?" Quinn asks just as soft.

"No, that's all. Thank you girls for being here for Rachel." Santana says handing Quinn her car keys.

"You are welcome. We are just glad we were able to help. Is Rachel ok?" Brittany asks worried.

"She will be. Come on girls. It's getting late, and we have a lot to talk about." Santana says as they start to make their way to the student parking lot.

Rachel and Santana make it to the Berry household first, and after some quick deliberation, they agree that it is best to tell Quinn and Brittany everything. They both know that with Quinn witnessing Rachel's breakdown in the hallway, the blonde will eventually figure things out on her own, and it will be better if she is told exactly what has happened. Santana assures Rachel that everything will ok, and that everything will work out in the end. Santana tells that Brittany might be a bit flighty but she is trustworthy when it comes to keeping her mouth shut.

Quinn and Brittany arrive a few minutes later, and they all settle in Rachel's bedroom. The last thing they want is to have either one of Rachel's dads walk in on that conversation. Rachel quickly sends a text to her dads letting them know they will be having guests for dinner tonight because they are working on a Glee assignment to help them get ready for Regionals.

"Do you, uh want anything to drink?" Rachel asks in a near whisper as she leans into Santana's body by the headboard. She almost melts into Santana's arms. Quinn quietly settles on the other side of the bed, and Brittany takes the foot of the bed by lying on her stomach and leaning her chin on her hands as she uses her arms to prop her head up.

"No thanks." Brittany answers just as soft. She might not be the smartest person in terms of school, but Brittany knows human nature, and she knows something is seriously messing with Rachel and that the small diva needs friends, now more than ever.

Quinn shakes her head no, and once again, the bedroom, usually so full of sound, is filled with a silence to strong that it almost feels like a physical entity.

After what seems like a lifetime to all four, Rachel takes a deep breath and tells them everything that has happened to her since last Thursday. She goes in startling detail, describing her feeling of panic at being late for her piano lesson to being cornered by the three jocks. She tells them about the annoyance and acceptance she had felt thinking it would be just another slushie attack. She tells them in vivid detail how her heart sped up so much, she thought that it would either beat out of her chest, or she would just have a heart attack, when she realised what those boys were going to put her through. She tells them about her decision to fight for as long as she could because she wouldn't just make it easy for them.

Santana takes over after that, recounting once again, her reasons for following Rachel. She tells them at first she had felt amusement when she heard what Rachel told them. She tells them the sickening feeling that came over her when she realised what those jocks were about to do. She tells them that she hadn't prayed as hard in her life as that one late afternoon, and the relief that washed over her when she made it back with the baseball bat just in time. She tells them about everything in vivid detail, from what the jocks went through physically, to the words that were exchanged.

Rachel and Santana share with the two stunned blondes the nightmare Rachel had that first night, how they ended up getting so close emotionally, and Santana's admittance of guilt for not being fast enough to prevent the injury to Rachel's wrist. Finally being able to talk about this openly with someone else is liberating to both brunettes, but especially Rachel. Santana can feel the tiny diva being more at ease than she has in days.

"Oh my god! That's why you were freaking out when I asked you about the injury last Friday." Quinn says horrified. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't trying to be insensitive. I just saw how Kurt and the others were acting and how stressed Rachel was getting. I thought talking about other stuff might take her mind off of the Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline incident." She apologises to the girls.

"Don't sweat it, Q. You had no idea, and I appreciate the way you have been slowly sticking up for Rachel." Santana says kindly.

"I still don't understand why you won't go to the police." Brittany says finally.

"Because I don't want to risk anything happening to Santana. What she did to those parasites went beyond personal defence. It borders on assault and battery. I don't want to relive this any more than I have to. I don't want the rest to know. All I want is to put it behind us. I'm sorry for burdening you with this information." Rachel says quietly.

"Don't. It's a lot to take in, but none of it is your fault. I understand because I wouldn't want anyone to know either. Thank you for trusting me with this. I promise you that your trust will not be misplaced. And Rachel, I, uh, also want to apologise for everything I have done to you in the past. I had no excuse and I am really ashamed for my past behaviour." Quinn says softly, her voice cracking with emotion.

Rachel pulls out of Santana's embrace slightly to grab one of Quinn's hands in hers. "I know you are. I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago. My offer of friendship still stands." Rachel says gently.

"Thank you. I don't deserve it, but thank you so much." Quinn says crying freely now. "God this is so messed up. Here we are, with our roles reversed again. We're here trying to make you feel better, and you're comforting me instead." Quinn adds through her tears.

"It's probably the hormones." Santana says in the hopes of lightening things up a bit.

The comment does its trick, and all four girls smile and giggle eventually. They spend the next few hours getting to know each other better while eating a quick dinner with the Berry family. They talk about Glee and their assignment, and during dinner, they bounce ideas on possible song choices that go from the absurd and ridiculous to actual possibilities.

Rachel's dads are at first apprehensive that their daughter is suddenly friends with the very same girls who had spent years tormenting and torturing her, but soon relax when they see the easy going banter between the girls, and how at ease their little spitfire is around the trio.

The girls resume their conversation back in Rachel's room after dinne, only this time, music fills the room, and the overall atmosphere is a bit more relaxed and definitely a lot calmer.

"I hate to do this, but it's getting really late and we all have school in the morning, and we have another early practice. Not to mention, Quinn is tired enough to fall asleep on her feet." Santana says with a slight giggle at the sight of the dozing girl mumbling something or other about feet smell and Puck.

"Yeah, you're probably right. If it wasn't a school night, I would suggest for all three of you to just stay." Rachel replies sadly. It is almost eleven p.m. and she knows they should have called it quits a while back.

The girls who are still awake smile at the idea, and actually make plans for a slumber party for the weekend. Rachel's eyes instantly light up at the idea, and the grin she has in her face lets Santana know it was a great idea. Santana and Brittany's enthusiasm only get dampened slightly when Rachel mentions that will be her first ever slumber party. They push their guilt aside, and instead, focus on making it the best ever for Rachel. Eventually, they manage to wake the sleeping blonde and manage to all leave just a little after eleven with Brittany going straight home and Santana agreeing to drive Quinn back to Puck's place.

"I'll call you when I get home." Santana says as she pulls a very willing Rachel for a long and lingering goodnight kiss. 'I love you' Santana thinks as they pull apart.

"Ok. Drive safe and I'll talk to you soon." Rachel says smiling. Glad she manages to hold back the 'I love you' that nearly escaped her lips after that kiss.

Rachel thinks over her feelings for the feisty brunette, as she gets ready for bed. All in all, she should be freaking out more over how intense her feelings are. Try as she might, Rachel can't fight the sappy smile when she remembers strong tanned arms holding her close, or the sound of Santana's voice as it washes over her and sends shivers of pleasure and something more travelling up and down her entire body. Rachel is almost knocked down to her feet when she realises that it has never felt this right with anyone before.

Finn was her first obsession. He had the voice and was popular, and being with him was more a whim and a desire for being popular than anything else. He definitely lacked in the intellectual department and she found herself getting bored with the boy because he could not manage to keep up with her during their conversations. Noah was just a mistake. He was dangerous and unknown, the typical bad boy and rebel. The little thing they had made her feel adventurous and daring, but in the end, they had both realised they were using each other to make the object of their affections jealous. Jesse was the most intense and her biggest mistake to date. He had the intensity and the leading man qualities she had always craved. She had been so attracted to his voice and this air of mystery that always surrounded him, and unlike Finn, Jesse had no problems having their relationship out in the open for the world to know. He was like the perfect blend between Finn and Puck, and when the betrayal came, it was one of the hardest things she had to deal with.

Santana though, this girl is in a class of her own. The girl is gorgeous and knows it. She carries herself with a self confidence that makes Rachel weak in the knees. She is intelligent and smart. But it is the hidden vulnerability and sensitivity Santana shows that truly melts Rachel's heart and makes her soul sing with happiness. The smiles, looks, and caresses that are only reserved for her, and of course, Santana's willingness to risk her popularity in order to just be with her have Rachel swooning nearly every time they are together. Whenever Rachel feels a sudden wave of fear that what they share is too intense or too sudden, all she has to do is remind herself the sense of total acceptance and safety she feels whenever she is wrapped in those long tanned arms, or the intoxicating scent that makes her think of an early spring day. And it strikes her right then and there that this feeling of safety and belonging is something she never felt with the other boys or anyone.

Rachel is so lost in her head that when her phone finally goes off with Santana's familiar ringtone, she almost misses it. She sighs in relief that she manages to connect the call just before it goes to voicemail. Soon enough, both girls are sharing more of their lives and by the time Rachel falls asleep, Santana realises that even after the earlier incident with Finn, Rachel managed to fall asleep faster, and with less fears of nightmares waking her up in the middle of the night. Maybe talking about it to someone else, even if it was just their friends has nudged Rachel in the road to moving past 'the incident' that much faster. Santana falls asleep soon after she makes sure Rachel is really asleep before she whispers a soft, barely there "I love you _Mi Cielo_." before she disconnects the call and surrenders to sleep.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the delay. RL and illness were kicking my behind... and my muse had hijacked me and giving me inspiration for everything Faberry... Hopefully the fact that it's a long chapter will make up for the lack of regular updates...

**A/N 2: **I know the writers turned Rachel vegan in the back 9 eps, but I'm choosing to ignore it for my fics. One, because I feel it contradicts the first 13 eps of Season 1, and two, I really don't want to do research in a vegan lifestyle.. what can I can? I'm lazy ;-)

**A/N 3: **As with any of my stories, this one is self-edited, so all spelling and grammar mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Chapter 9

When six a.m. rolls around, Rachel skips her usual routine, deciding she needs the extra rest. She resets her iPod dock to go off an hour later, which should give her more than enough time to get ready and arrive early enough to meet Santana and get a good parking spot as an added bonus.

Thanks to their nightly talks, Rachel knows Santana's caffeine beverage of choice and she makes a side stop at the local Starbucks. She hesitates quickly, but in the end, her environmental concerns win over the 'could this be inappropriate' and 'is it too early for gifts' thoughts, and Rachel ends up buying a brand new stainless steel travel mug for Santana, complete with the Latina's Caramel Macchiato with skim milk. She smiles when she sees she is parked beside Santana's car and the fact that she is early enough to catch the last bit of the Cheerios' practice. She rushes off to the field and parks herself on the bleachers, drawing odd looks from most of the Cheerios and huge smiles from Santana and Brittany. Surprisingly enough, if Sue sees her, she gives no indication whatsoever.

"Eyes front and centre and back to the routine. I don't recall giving you lazy bums a break, nor do I recall saying practice is over, because I sure as hell didn't hear Coach dismiss us." Santana says loud enough to snap everyone back to reality and back to the routine they have been trying to perfect.

After another half hour of Sue's verbal 'encouragement' through her ever present megaphone, some near misses and a few Cheerios running extra laps and suicides, they are dismissed in order for them to get ready for class. Through all of it, Rachel sits there and marvels at the dedication Santana and the other girls have, even when faced with the constant verbal abuse hurled at them by their coach. She imagines the appeal of being popular and the possibility of a scholarship if they are good enough is the needed incentive. God knows that is one of the reasons she tries so hard to make Glee a success. For Rachel, it's not so much the idea of a music or academic scholarship because thankfully, her family is well off to the point that sending her to the best colleges in North America isn't an issue at all. It's the recognition and how well it would look to be part of a successful club and the experience she would gain as a performer. She is so caught up in her thoughts she actually misses Sue's dismissal or some of the more pointed looks some of the Cheerios throw her way.

It's only Santana's hand softly caressing her face that draws Rachel out of her thoughts.

"Good morning _Preciosa_. The gods must have deemed me worthy of a reward by sending me my own angel." Santana says in a near whisper into Rachel's ear before she brushes her lips softly over Rachel's cheek.

The smaller brunette enjoys the delicious shiver Santana's voice and the feel of those lips so near her own. She blushes a light shade of pink once the words register in her mind.

"Good morning Santana." Rachel says with a sappy smile. She turns her face and kisses the palm that is still cradling her cheek before she reaches to grab the hand to lace their fingers together.

"I would pull you close to me, and greet you properly, but I'm a bit gross. Give me fifteen to get cleaned up, ok?" Santana asks as she pulls Rachel up gently from the bleachers.

"Ok." Rachel says. She then reaches into her bag and pulls out a container with yogurt and homemade granola clusters mixed in it, and the travel mug with the coffee. "I got you this." Rachel says as she hands over the yogurt. "It has been proven that eating a healthy snack within a half hour after rigorous exercise will improve recovery time and decrease the incidences of muscle damage. Don't worry. It's all low fat and easily digested. I also got you your daily dose of caffeine. I feel bad you went to bed late again, because of me, and you still had to wake up for Cheerios practice this early. I'll hold on to this until you're done eating." Rachel adds shyly at the smitten look Santana throws her way.

"Thanks _Preciosa_. How did I get so lucky?" Santana says as she reluctantly removes her hand from Rachel's to take the yogurt, causing the diva to blush once again.

"I'm the lucky one." Rachel whispers as they make their way to the school.

"Will you be ok on your own while I shower and stuff?" Santana asks once she sees more students arriving for the day.

"I'll be in the music room, so I should be ok." Rachel says with a sweet smile, touched by Santana's concern.

"Ok. Come on _Preciosa_. I'll walk you over." Santana says grabbing Rachel's hand once she finishes her yogurt, taking the occasional sip of coffee as they walk silently through the hallways.

"Here we are, all safe and sound. I'll see you in a few. Thanks for the snack. That really hit the spot." Santana says just before she leans over and places a chaste kiss on Rachel's lips, not really caring if anyone sees them. "I meant what I said. I will never deny us, _Preciosa_. If the others don't like it, they can kiss my ass and then deal. If they try to do anything nasty, I will end them." Santana adds once she feels Rachel stiffen slightly at the PDA.

Rachel nods and smiles at her. "Ok. I just don't want you getting in trouble for fighting." Rachel says, although in reality, she feels like doing summersaults and flips that would rival those of the best flyers the Cheerios have. Finn was never this bold. He was always afraid of what being with her would do to his reputation. Puck just wanted to get in her pants, while Jesse just wanted to decimate his competition. At that moment, Rachel falls a little harder and a little deeper for the spitfire standing in front of her.

"They are afraid of me and they will remain afraid of me. Don't worry about a thing, _Preciosa_. It will give you wrinkles. I need to make sure I'm not all gross so I can greet you properly." Santana says with a smile and another peck on the lips.

"See you in a few Baby." Rachel says, blushing once she realises what she just called Santana. She is about to explain her slip but stops once she sees Santana's face.

Santana turns around, a beaming smile on her face once she hears the term of endearment from Rachel. It takes all her will power to not pull the diva to her and kiss her senseless. "Don't censor yourself around me _Preciosa_. I kinda like the way that sounds." Santana says shyly, blushing a dark red. Shower and get in a fresh uniform, she keeps reminding herself as she walks away sipping her coffee.

Soon enough, Santana is slipping silently back into the practice room. She remains there for a moment, mesmerised by the sight of Rachel going over some assignment or other, completely oblivious to the world, looking absolutely adorable.

Eventually, Rachel feels eyes on her and lifts her head to see a smiling Santana, causing a shy smile to grace her features. "Hey. How long have you been there?" Rachel asks softly.

"Not sure. I lost track of time watching you, but I guess it was long enough for me to finish this. Thanks by the way. That was really thoughtful. You are absolutely breathtaking." Santana says as she approaches a blushing Rachel. Within seconds, the diva is surrounded by everything Santana and both girls melt into one another as their lips meet in a deep, thorough, and passionate kiss. Tongues come out to battle playfully while hands roam all over the place, quiet little whimpers and moans of approval fill the practice room, and it is only the need for oxygen that causes both girls to separate reluctantly.

"Good morning _Preciosa_. That's how I wanted to greet you when I first saw you in the stands." Santana says breathless, her forehead leaning softly against Rachel's as her hands trace patterns against the diva's lower back and waist.

"Mmm. I could definitely get used to this." Rachel replies as she nuzzles the side of Santana's neck. She smiles into the crook of Santana's neck when she feels arms tightening around her and the unmistakable shiver that courses through the Latina's body. Rachel somehow manages to pull herself even closer to Santana and starts to plant small innocent kisses along Santana's jaw line.

"How did you sleep last night? How are you doing?" Santana asks, the memory of what happened yesterday still fresh in her mind, and her desire to torture and kill Finn slowly, slams into her with the force of the space shuttle at full speed.

"Surprisingly well. I think being able to talk about what happened to someone other than you helped a lot. Not that you haven't been a lot of help, because you have been. It was intense having to relive it all, but in the end, I think it put things into perspective for me. I just hope Quinn and Brittany won't say a thing about it to anyone else." Rachel says.

"I'm glad. I understand. Having fresh ears was helpful. And don't worry, they won't." Santana says as she kisses the top of Rachel's head.

"How about you? How did you sleep last night?" Rachel asks.

"I, uh…" Santana starts to say.

Rachel feels the hesitation from the girl holding her, slowly pulls apart enough to look at the Latina's face, not liking what she sees. "Santana, Baby, did you manage to get any sleep last night?" Rachel asks worry lacing every word.

Santana debates about what she wants to say and sighs once she hears Rachel's tone of voice and the look of concern crossing her face. She considers lying, but quickly puts a stop to that because if there is one thing she will never do is to willingly hurt Rachel. She knows for a fact that Rachel will be hurt if she is lied to. Eventually, she lets out a sigh. "Not really. I was really worried about you. I was afraid that if I fell into a deep sleep I wouldn't hear my phone so I stayed up most of the night." Santana says softly.

Rachel's heart breaks and swells at the confession. The idea that Santana would stay up for her makes her feel loved, but the idea that Santana will spend the remainder of the day dragging her feet because of her, causes a sense of guilt and worry she has never experienced before. She takes a closer look at the girl that has managed to take firm hold of her heart in just a few days, and notices how tired she looks. Her eyes have lost some of the shine she loves. Guilt and shame slam into her with such force that Rachel wonders if that is what it feels to have a skyscraper crumble on top of her.

"I don't have the words to express what I'm feeling right now, but I will try. I have been so blinded by my own fears that I never stopped to think how everything is affecting you, and for that, I am truly sorry. It is because of your strength and caring actions that I have been able to function these past few days. Without your support, I would have crumbled like a sand castle being hit by a wave crashing to shore. I feel utterly and completely ashamed that I once again forgot to take into account your feelings." Rachel starts to say, only to be interrupted by a pair of lips on hers and soft hands cradling her face.

"_Preciosa_, what you went through was very traumatic. I don't blame my lack of sleep on you at all. I made the choice to stay up because I didn't want to risk not hearing your call. I turned the volume of my ringer down because I didn't want my parents to hear my phone in case you called. I was so paranoid about it that I just ended up tossing and turning, afraid my pillow would muffle the sound or that I would sleep on top of it and my own body would muffle the sound. Please don't blame yourself. I would gladly stay up every single night if it means you get a good night's rest." Santana says as she guides Rachel to the risers and they both sit down.

"No, it's not all right. We are both dealing with the repercussions of those events, just in different ways. I want you to promise me that you won't do that to yourself again. I need you to sleep. I need you to take care of yourself. Besides, my knight in Cheerios armour wouldn't be able to protect me and keep me safe if she is walking around the halls of McKinley like a zombie." Rachel says.

"I know." Santana says. 'I love you for it.' She thinks to herself.

"I don't want you driving home today." Rachel continues.

"I'll be fine _Mi Cielo_. Thanks for your concern, but one, it won't be the first time I'm driving with little sleep, and two, it's a short drive." Santana starts to say, only to be interrupted.

"This is non-negotiable. I can't risk having you fall asleep behind the wheel, or have you get in an accident because your reflexes are slower. It has been proven that driving without the proper amount of sleep is equivalent to driving under the influence. We'll either leave your car in the student lot again, or we get Quinn to drive it home and then I give her lift back to Noah's place." Rachel says seriously. "If the situation were reversed, would you be all right with me driving home after not sleeping the night before, and more than likely sleeping poorly the previous nights as well?" Rachel adds.

Santana sighs, knowing Rachel is right. She knows the only reason Rachel is driving is because of her insane and stupid early morning practices. "Ok. I won't drive home today. We'll figure something out with my car later." She concedes.

"How much sleep have you gotten since Thursday?" Rachel asks gently.

"I…" Santana starts to speak, but hesitates.

"Santana, please talk to me. In order for whatever it is that we have and share between us to work and continue to develop properly, everything between us has to flow both ways. You have been taking great care of me since Sectionals. Please allow me the opportunity to do the same for you." Rachel pleads, her heart lurching painfully at the sight of an exhausted Santana.

Santana looks at Rachel's concerned eyes and reluctantly agrees. She is no good to either of them in her current state, so for the first time in her life, she completely lowers her defences and opens up all the way to the girl who owns her heart, soul, body, and mind.

"I'm sorry _Preciosa_. You're right. I didn't mean to shut you out. It wasn't a conscious thought or action. I just didn't want to burden you with more crap." Santana starts to say. She then takes a deep breath and continues on. "I'm afraid that if I'm not strong enough to shoulder everything, then I'm useless to you." She adds, just above a whisper.

Rachel's heart skips a few beats at the whispered confession. In all the years she has known Santana, she has never seen this vulnerable side before. She feels privileged that the usually guarded Latina feels she can be herself around her. Rachel falls just a little more for the feisty brunette.

Rachel looks at her watch, and knows that they don't have that much time left. The thought of Santana going to class like that unsettles the young diva. Her perfect attendance record is already down the toilet, so another missed class won't make that much of a difference. Slowly she gets up and pulls Santana to her feet.

"Come on Baby. We definitely need more time and more privacy than this room can provide. We're going back to my little hiding place backstage until we can sort things out." Rachel says gently.

Santana smiles, and lets Rachel guide her, grateful that she does not have to put on her façade for the rest of the school yet.

Rachel makes sure to take the long way to the auditorium. She doesn't want anyone (read the other Gleeks) interrupting them. Once they are in the safety of her hideaway, Rachel sits down on the couch and opens her arms to a grateful Santana, who just melts into the diva's arms.

"Talk to me, Baby. Let me take some of the burden off of your shoulders. Let me share the load with you." Rachel says as she presses her lips on Santana's cheek.

Santana looks into Rachel's eyes, and sees the sincerity, and dare she hope, love in them, and just nods. "At first I was fine. I honestly was just happy nothing worse than your hurt wrist happened. I guess the guilt of not being fast enough has been gnawing at me so much that eventually I started to have my own set of bad dreams. It's like my subconscious took the worse of my fears and decided to give me a double feature of what might have been. I'm always too late. Sometimes you're beaten badly. Sometimes one of them grabs me and forces me to watch as they hurt you." Santana says, unable to utter the word rape. "The worst one, they… they kill you because you fought them too hard. I knew we both had to deal with the parasites here and I have been ok with that. I know I can keep them in line, but seeing what Finn did really scared me because I never thought he would be one of the morons I needed to protect you from. I'm afraid I'm not enough and I won't be on time one of these days." Santana adds in a broken whisper, tears spilling freely down her cheeks. Seeing Rachel cowering and struggling against Brittany while Finn stood there, ready to continue pounding on the lockers or worse yet, Rachel, had shaken Santana to the core.

"Oh Baby. I'm so sorry. Nothing happened to me. You made sure of it that day, and you have kept me safe since. I wouldn't have been able to handle any of it had you not been there. You give me strength and the desire to move on. You have been there for me whenever I have needed you. You saved me from those parasites and you have kept me safe from nightmares ever since. Let me do the same for you now. Let's heal together." Rachel says as she wipes the Latina's tears as best she can with her hands, and then she kisses the tracks they have left on the girl's cheek. Then she moves her kisses to Santana's full lips and both girls get lost in the feel of the other.

When they finally separate, Rachel thinks how odd it is that just yesterday, she was clinging to Santana for the safety of those wonderful arms holding on to her for dear life, and now she is the one offering comfort and safety. She smiles at the thought because it feels their budding relationship is beginning to stand on even legs. It feels like it's a more even give/take between the two of them.

"Let me give you some of the peace you have given me. Let me give you some of the comfort and security you have given me. You don't always have to be the strong one. I'm sorry I have been so self-absorbed I didn't notice you needed your own knight. Let me be your knight in shining argyle. We can be strong together." Rachel says as she gently lowers Santana's head to her lap. "Ok, if you don't want to lie down on your own, then lie down with me." Rachel says once she encounters resistance. She then scoots to the end of the couch and moves her legs up and opens her arms. "Close your eyes and get some sleep. I'll make sure we don't miss second period, but you need to get some rest. I'll be watching over you. I'll make sure no bad dreams can touch you." Rachel adds once the Latina is safely in her arms, head on Rachel's chest. On instinct, one of Rachel's hands starts to tangle in her hair. She then starts to softly hum one of favourite lullabies. The humming eventually turns into soft singing, the diva mindful that they're not supposed be in this almost hidden room backstage. Although no one is scheduled to be in the auditorium, she doesn't want to take unnecessary chances. It's not so much the fear of getting caught and punished. She just wants to make sure Santana can at least take a short power nap.

Santana lets out a contented sigh at the feel of Rachel's fingers combing through her hair. Her eyelids feel like leaded weights as she lets Rachel's voice wash over her while she is softly serenaded. She grabs one of Rachel's hands, and laces their fingers together before she places a kiss on those fingers and finally allows herself to fall into oblivion, secure that _**her**_ Rachel is right there with her.

Rachel watches the Latina in her arms sleeping peacefully and wonders if the sense of awe she feels is anything similar to what Santana felt when the taller girl has watched her sleep. All she knows is that they are both on the way to recover and hopefully move on. She lets her mind wander off to their earlier conversation. She is sure talking to Quinn and Brittany had been cathartic because she definitely feels lighter. She is just sorry she wasn't paying enough attention to the girl curled up with her head on her chest. She vows to make things better because without Santana's unwavering support she would have never able to make the first step to put things behind her. "I love you. I wish I could be brave enough to say this to you when you're awake, but I'm not. I don't want to scare you off. We have only been together for two days and I already feel like I can't live without you." Rachel whispers softly before she kisses the top of Santana's head.

Soon, the alarm on her phone goes off, causing the diva to mumble a few choice words. Rachel wishes they could just stay here so Santana can sleep longer, but she knows they can't. The entire cheerleading squad, along with Sue Sylvester know that both of them were on school premises earlier. She can't risk getting them both in trouble because she is sure one of the Cheerios will say something if they miss more than one period. She gently brushes her fingers over Santana's tear stained face. She wishes she could have gone and gotten something to clean the Cheerio's face, but she didn't want to risk running into a faculty member so she just held off. "Santana, Baby, you need to wake up now. I promise you that we can catch a longer nap after school." Rachel whispers softly, not wanting to startle the girl awake.

Santana slowly opens her eyes. She is at first a bit disoriented, and as mild panic starts to set in, she relaxes once she feels Rachel's arms around her and her soft fingers brushing against her face. She then remembers where they are and what happened before she passed out. "Hey. Thanks _Preciosa_. I'm sorry I haven't been strong enough on my own…" Santana starts to say as she shifts to cup Rachel's face only to be silenced by soft lips pressing against her own.

"Shh. Don't start with that again. You have been my rock since last Thursday. It's ok to need support. It's ok to need someone from time to time. Let me be there for you the same way you have been for me. I'm sorry that I had to wake you. We need to get to class soon. I don't want one of your teammates blabbing you out for skipping and get you in trouble." Rachel says gently.

"It's not easy, but I will try. I'm so afraid of losing you. I have to admit that falling asleep to the sound of your voice and the feel of your arms around me was heavenly." Santana admits blushing slightly.

"We can be there for each other. You give me strength when I need you to. I'll do the same for you. I need you to be all right. I'm here because of you. I'm all right physically because of you. I'm healing emotionally because of you. I never imagined what witnessing what took place would do to you. I can't begin to imagine how I would be affected if I were to witness something similar happening to you. You are the strongest person I know, Santana Victoria López, but even the strongest people need support from time to time. Let me be there for you." Rachel says looking directly into Santana's chocolate eyes.

"You truly are my angel. I have no idea how I became so lucky, but I'm never letting you go." Santana says. She stiffens once she realises what she just blurted out, but relaxes when she sees the beaming smile on Rachel's face. She silently lets out a shaky breath and closes her eyes the moment she feels Rachel's lips claim hers in a too short kiss.

"Come on Baby. We need to head back to the real world. You need to get to the restroom and freshen up a little and then we need to go back to our lockers and grab our books." Rachel says getting up and pulling a reluctant Santana up with her.

"Ok, but like you did a few days ago, I'm getting up under protest." Santana says with a pout, which promptly gets kissed away.

"Stop tempting me. I'm trying to make sure we don't get in trouble for skipping even more classes." Rachel says in mock anger.

"Good to know I can tempt you." Santana says with a laugh, feeling lighter than she has in days. "Thank you. I really needed that swift kick on my ass to remind me we are in this together." She adds as she pulls a very willing Rachel into her arms.

"I love how we fit together." Rachel says before she nuzzles Santana's neck, inhaling deeply. "I love how you smell." She says out loud, silently wishing for the courage to say what she really wants to.

Santana smiles and once again wishes for the courage to tell Rachel just how she feels, but she refrains, afraid of scaring the diva because it seems so sudden, although technically speaking, Santana has been slowly falling in love with Rachel since she started paying more attention to Rachel.

They eventually separate and silently fold the blanket Rachel uses to cover the couch. Once everything is in order and put away, they grab each other's hands, ready as can be to face the masses.

Santana makes quick work of washing her face and reapplying her make up, with Rachel staring lovingly at the Latina's reflection in the mirror. They walk to their respective lockers, grab their books, and exchange timetables. Once again, Santana takes it upon herself to escort the diva to her classes. She is pleasantly surprised when she is joined by Quinn and Brittany.

"Hey. Is everything ok? Britt says you skipped first." Quinn says as she falls into step with Santana, just as Brittany does the same beside Rachel.

"Yeah. Everything is ok. I just needed some time to think." Santana says, glad she has both blondes' support.

"Hi Rach." Brittany says pulling the diva into a bone crushing bear hug.

"Uhm, Britt, Sweetie, you need to loosen your arms a bit because Rachel needs to breathe." Quinn says with a raised eyebrow.

"Good morning Brittany. Good morning Quinn. How are you both doing today?" Rachel finally manages to say once she recovers her breath.

"Hey Rachel. Doing well. You?" Quinn replies shyly, still amazed at Rachel's good heart.

"I'm quite well. Thank you." Rachel replies, wondering why the two blondes joined them, since they all have different classes for second period.

They make small talk and make plans to meet for lunch before they reach Rachel's Art History class. "Thank you all for walking me over. I really appreciate it." Rachel says sincerely to each one of her escorts.

"You're welcome." Quinn says. She is happy Rachel isn't taking it the wrong way, having made the decision to help Santana keep an eye on the songstress. She is amazed at both brunettes, being able to function the way they have. She is especially impressed with Rachel since she knows the three boys (and she uses the term very loosely) are wandering the halls of their school.

"San has a class on the other side of the school, so I'll be back to get you after you're done." Brittany says happily.

"You really don't have to…" Rachel begins to say, only to stop once she sees the pout starting to form on the taller blonde's lips, and the amused looks of her other two companions. "Sure Britt. I'll be looking forward for your company once my class is over." Rachel says instead, causing the pout to change into a sweet smile.

Santana and Quinn both laugh because they both have experience with the 'Brittany Pout' and both girls know it's nearly impossible to say no to the taller blonde.

"Yay! I'll see you in a bit." Brittany says before she kisses Rachel on the cheek and skips away.

"I'll see you both later." Quinn says with a smirk before she too makes her way to her own classroom.

"Wow. That was surreal." Rachel says a bit perplexed.

"Yeah. Anyway, I can relax a bit knowing that B has your back. Thanks for earlier. Text me if you need anything, or if any idiot tries to do anything to either of you." Santana says as she walks Rachel to her desk.

"Don't worry too much Baby. I have mostly AP classes, and the majority of jocks are too stupid to get accepted into them." Rachel says.

"I know, but that doesn't stop the morons from causing trouble in the hallways. Promise me you'll be careful." Santana says before she pulls the diva to her and places a chaste kiss on her lips.

Rachel blushes a dark crimson while she nods her head, and Santana smirks once she sees the jaws of every single student in the classroom come unhinged at the sight. Soon, enough, the entire classroom, minus Rachel goes into another apoplectic fit. By the end of second period, the entire school knows about the kiss between Rachel and Santana.

Aside from the gawking students, everything proceeds smoothly. By now every single student knows better than to torment the young diva. Seeing her with Brittany only strengthens their resolve to stay out of the way, some going as far as diving head first into classrooms if Rachel manages to make eye contact with them. They're not taking any chances when it comes to their personal safety. Rachel just scrunches her eyebrows together and shakes her head at what see sees around her. Further thoughts of confusion are tossed aside once she feels a set of familiar arms pull her close from behind. She smiles as she leans into the Latina before she turns around and wraps her arms around Santana's neck and shoulders.

"Hey. I've missed you." Rachel says softly, before she places a chaste kiss on Santana's lips.

"I missed you too." Santana says, positively giddy with excitement each time Rachel initiates any form of physical contact between them. "All Set for lunch?" Santana finally manages to ask.

"Yup. I have a small request. I was hoping to eat outside. It's not super warm, but the temperatures are no longer freezing. I'm kind of getting tired of all the staring. I know you can threaten everyone within an inch of their lives, but I was hoping to avoid the other Glee members as well. I figure we can sit by one of the tables in the Quad." Rachel says.

"Sure, but first let me grab my jacket, and second, if my legs get too cold, we head back indoors, and you have to warm me up." Santana says wriggling her eyebrows suggestively at the diva.

"You've got yourself a deal, Miss López." Rachel says with a broad smile. She would have suggested their hideaway, but she isn't sure if she wants to share that with Brittany and Quinn yet. It's nice to have a place that is just theirs.

"Do you need to get anything from the cafeteria?" Santana asks.

"Nope. I got everything I need. You?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah. I kinda forgot my lunch at home." Santana says with a sheepish smile.

"No biggie. I'll probably wait for you outside the cafeteria with your jacket so we won't tip the others on where we'll be. I don't want them to follow." Rachel says.

Santana just nods her head knowing that with the rumours flying the others will more than likely try to follow. That is unless she makes it very clear they are to stay behind. If Rachel wants lunch away from the gossipmongers that pass as their teammates, then Rachel is going to have lunch without them. It's that simple.

All heads turn to Santana as she walks in to the cafeteria with Brittany to get their lunch. The others wonder where Rachel is, but one look from Santana and they know it's safer to just stay put and ask their questions later. Kurt and Mercedes know better than to piss off their captain. Unfortunately, things don't go as planned because Finn gets up and follows them once he notices that they're heading back out after they purchased their lunches. The rumours he has heard all morning has him on edge and he is ready to confront Rachel in order to get to the bottom of things. His suspicions are confirmed when he sees Santana and Brittany meet with Rachel and Quinn. He picks up his pace and tries to follow quietly. Unfortunately, for Finn, his size and lack of grace work as two major disadvantages, and as a result, he is as subtle as a rampaging elephant in a fine crystal shop.

Rachel immediately tenses when she realises Finn is following them. She quickly stops and turns around, causing her companions to do the same. The look of fear mixed with disgust that crosses her face causes him to falter in his steps slightly. She quickly whispers something in Santana's ear and the Latina tenses as she nods slightly and hands her lunch tray to the diva.

"Rachel, wait up. I want to talk to you. What the hell is going on? Why are you avoiding me?" Finn says as he catches up with the girls.

"Leave me alone Mr. Hudson. Because of the events from yesterday, we have nothing pending that requires a conversation between us. If it is related to Glee, you may kindly wait until our next practice, or you may submit it in the form of an e-mail." Rachel says with what appears to be almost no emotion, but Santana can see and feel the tension coiling up and around Rachel. She immediately reaches over and wraps her arm protectively around Rachel's small waist.

The action of course only serves to set Finn over the edge even more so he tries to step over and grab Rachel's wrist knocking the tray the diva is holding and its contents down. Next thing he knows, he finds himself pinned against a wall, his right arm ready to pop out of its socket.

"Listen to me, you overgrown child. The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because Rachel asked me not to. And unlike you, I know the meaning of the word 'no'. If you think I have forgotten what you did yesterday, you are sadly mistaken, again, the only reason I didn't kill you on the spot, or castrated you with a popsicle stick was because Rachel needed me. Unlike you, my priority is Rachel's wellbeing, so consider yourself lucky. You keep this harassment and I swear I will make your life a living hell." Santana says in the same cold fury that had every student willingly evacuate the cafeteria a few days ago.

Meanwhile, someone in the hallway had yelled 'fight', and now, all five of them find themselves surrounded by a throng of students, eagerly waiting to see what the outcome will be. The commotion is enough to bring Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury out of the teachers lounge, and the rest of New Directions out of the cafeteria. Will immediately makes his way where Santana has Finn still pinned against the wall in a painful hold, while Emma walks over to where the other girls are. The rest of the Gleeks hesitate, unsure of what to do, but one look from Quinn has them standing by. They'll soon find out what happened. At least they hope they will.

"Santana, let go of him this instant." Will yells loud enough to get his voice heard over the growing crowd of students.

Santana hesitates when she hears Will's voice, but won't ease up. If anything, it only serves to tighten her hold on Finn, to the point that if she puts even the amount of force required to brush off lint, she will snap a bone in his arm. Seeing this, Will stops dead in his tracks while Rachel walks over towards them. The only reason being to keep Santana from hurting the boy, not for his wellbeing, but to avoid a suspension, or worse yet, an expulsion for Santana.

"Santana, Baby. Let him go. It's ok. He never got near me. You were too fast. You kept me safe. Don't get yourself in more trouble. Let go. He's not worth it." Rachel says just above a whisper, while her hand runs up and down one of the Latina's arms, in the hopes of relaxing the girl's tense muscles.

"You're lucky Rachel is here to save your sorry ass again. I'm going to let go now, but if I so much as feel Rachel is threatened by you, I will finish what I started." Santana hisses in the same cold fury. The second she releases him, she is immediately wrapped in Rachel's arms.

Everyone stares in awe at how easily Rachel managed to calm Santana down, with just a few whispered words and some well placed touches. They all file away the information, once again coming to the same conclusion as before. In order to stay healthy, the easiest way is to stay on Rachel's good side.

"Show is over everyone. Get a move on now." Will manages to say, dispersing the students. The remaining members of New Directions hesitate, but one glare from their

Spanish teacher and another from Quinn have them reluctantly walking back to the cafeteria.

Will quickly makes his way to where Finn is rubbing his sore arm and shoulder. "What happened?" Will asks the five students involved.

"I didn't feel like being a zoo exhibit again, so Santana, Quinn, and Brittany were kind enough to keep me company when I informed them I was planning on having lunch in the Quad. Just as we were making our way there, Finn tried once again to corner me. I informed him politely that I had no desire in partaking in any verbal exchanges with him. I informed him that if it was Glee related, to kindly send me whatever he needed to in the form on an e-mail. He suddenly tried to lunge at me and if it wasn't for Santana's speed, who knows what he might have done. That is twice he has tried to assault me, and it is also twice that Santana came to my rescue. And before you say anything, Mr. Schuester, I'm sure you can see the remnants of our lunch scattered around. That is a direct result of Mr. Hudson's attempt to grab me. You saw what happened yesterday. Again, who knows what might have happened to Quinn, Brittany and I had Santana not interfered. I expect you, as a faculty member to do something about it, or I will press formal charges." Rachel says, arms still firmly wrapped around the taller brunette.

Will is at a loss of words. He looks around the other girls and all they do is nod their head in agreement. Will knows he needs to do something, which will more than likely result in a suspension for Finn at the very least. He wishes he could give the boy another talk, but deep down, he also knows that had Santana not tackled him yesterday, who knows what might have happened. It also appears that the talk he had with the boy did nothing, as it clearly went in through one ear and out the other. He has no choice.

"All right, all of us will go to Principal Figgins office and we will put a stop to this. You are all witnesses, so I need you to tell Mr. Figgins exactly what took place both times. I know it's your lunch hour, but since you all have me next period, you can be excused. Let Miss Pillsbury know what you would like and she will make sure food is set aside for you." Will says resigned. "Rachel, please accept my apologies for not doing the proper thing when I had the chance. Santana, I also owe you a huge apology. I had no right judging you and trying to interfere in your personal life. It will not happen again." He adds ashamed.

"Finn, do you need to go see the school nurse?" Will asks.

"No Mr. Schue. I'm ok. Do we, uh, really need to go see Mr. Figgins? My mom will kill me once she finds out." Finn sputters.

"Well, Finnocense, maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to attack Rachel." Santana says through a sneer.

"I didn't attack her. I just wanted to get her away from you." Finn starts to say.

"That is enough. Not another word between the two of you." Will steps in before the situation gets out of hand again.

The girls look at each other stunned. They never expected Will to do anything but sweep it under the rug and give Finn yet another chance. They quickly do as requested, with the addition of Quinn sending a quick text to Sue. She knows that if there is anyone who can stop Figgins from suspending Santana for fighting, it's her former coach. The woman would never risk losing one of her best Cheerios this close to competition. Soon, they are all sitting in Figgin's office, about to start their account of matters when Sue waltzes in as if she owns the place.

"What are you doing here? This is a private matter Sue." Will says the moment his eyes land on the cheerleading coach.

"William, I'm here as a concerned member of the faculty. I'm here to merely make sure that my Cheerios are treated fairly. It is my understanding that you had the chance to stop all this from escalating, but once again, chose to do nothing. Since I'm not a witness of the matters at hand, I'm going to just observe and will only interfere if I feel sheer injustice is about to be doled out against my Cheerios." Sue says with a smirk.

"Mr. Figgins, you can't allow this…" Will starts, only to be interrupted by Figgins.

"You heard her Mr. Schuester. Ms. Sylvester is only here as a concerned coach looking out for her Cheerios. You would be doing the same for your Glee Club. Until she interferes, I have no choice but to allow her to be here.

Will looks around defeated. He knows that no matter what he says, nothing will change.

With a nod of encouragement, the four girls tell the principal everything that took place since the previous day, culminating with the scene just outside the cafeteria. All the while, Finn trying to defend his actions, but a glare from the adults shuts him up.

"Very well. I have no choice but to suspend Mr. Hudson and Miss López for fighting on school premises…" Mr. Figgins starts to say, only to be interrupted by Rachel.

"Mr. Figgins, if you take any actions against Santana I will call every single contact my family has with the ACLU and tie this school, along with the school board with so many lawsuits that you will still be drowning in them long after I graduate. The only reason Santana was involved was to defend me. You heard what we had to say about both incidents. Both were initiated by Mr. Hudson and both times it was Santana's prompt action that prevented injuries upon my person." Rachel says in a voice eerily similar to Santana's cold fury.

Everyone in the room stares with their mouth hanging open between the tiny diva and the now squirming principal.

"Very well. Miss López, while I admire your actions in defending Miss Berry, you need to realise that violence is never an acceptable way to deal with problems." Mr. Figgins says to Santana, not wishing to deal with Rachel and Sue. Then he turns slightly to face Finn. "Mr. Hudson you are suspended for one week. Upon your return, you will be required to speak with Miss Pillsbury once a week until the end of the school year in the hopes that she will help you control your temper. Any further complaint from Miss Berry will result in expulsion." Mr. Figgins adds.

"I also want him ineligible for extra curricular activities." Sue says, knowing this will spell the end for Glee.

Her words cause everyone in the room to snap out of their stupor, but once again, before anyone can say anything Rachel jumps in.

"Ms. Sylvester, with all due respect, as you said before, you weren't there. So it isn't up to you to dole out any form of punishment. You said it yourself; your presence here is to ensure your Cheerios are treated fairly. I would hazard a guess and say that Mr. Figgins has been fair to Santana in this matter. Or am I mistaken here?" Rachel says to a stunned Sue. In all her years, she never expected the small diva to be the one to openly challenge her. Quinn and Santana maybe, but never Rachel. She has seriously underestimated the girl. She wisely chooses her battles and just sits back down, shaking her head in the negative, filing the information away for future use.

Rachel then turns to face Figgins once more. "As the victim of both of Mr. Hudson's failed attempts, I am satisfied with your actions. I don't wish to destroy his life. I just want him to leave me alone." Rachel says, knowing that without Finn, they are done for. It's too late to have anyone else join Glee and they need him as the twelfth member if they wish to compete at all.

"Any objections?" Mr. Figgins asks those around. At the stunned shakes of their heads, they are all dismissed with the exception of Finn. "Mr. Hudson, your suspension is effective immediately. Have your mother call my office to schedule an appointment with me at her earliest convenience. Have a good day." Mr. Figgins says dismissing the stunned boy. The only thoughts racing through his mind is how dead he is once his mom finds out.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Well, it seems like my muse has been in the mood for fluff... so here is my next instalment for Lean On Me. I hated how the writers had Santana treat Rachel in the last couple of eps, so hopefully this will make up for it... Enjoy :-)

**A/N 2:** Still self-edited, so again, all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Chapter 10

The girls head towards the cafeteria to start their lunch after bidding polite farewells to the teachers present. They realise that they have about ten minutes left of their regular lunch period and they are all happy that Will has given them a free period, complete with hall passes. The girls breathe a sigh of relief when they notice the remaining Gleeks are no longer there once they approach the counter to pick up their lunches. They really don't feel like dealing with the inquisition, and frankly, Rachel does not want to risk Santana getting in trouble again just to get the others to back off. Thankfully, the remaining students present know better than to push their luck once they see the scowl etched on Santana's face.

They still head to the Quad, because they don't feel like dealing with the stares and they want a semblance of privacy so they can talk without lingering ears and eyes. Once they have their food, they don their jackets and head out to a surprisingly warm and sunny day. They quickly find a table that offers them a perfect view of the entire Quad and the doors leading there.

"I wonder how Coach knew we were in Figgins' office dealing with what that fucktard… sorry, idiot did. I wouldn't be surprised if she has Figgins' office bugged." Santana says as they dig into their food.

Rachel smiles shyly at Santana's effort so swear less around her. "Thanks." She says softly, blushing slightly. Santana just smiles adoringly at her.

Quinn and Brittany smile at the exchange, before Quinn turns to face the Latina.

"I, uh, texted her. I knew Figgins would try to suspend you for fighting. This was a golden opportunity for him because this time he had witnesses. I know he has been trying to get you for fighting before, but everyone is just too afraid of you to say a thing. I figured Coach would be the only one able to persuade him otherwise. I never imagined Rachel would jump in like that and actually save the day the way she did." Quinn says with a shrug of her shoulders. She then turns to face Rachel. "Speaking of, why did you prevent Figgins from making Finn ineligible for extracurricular activities? I mean, the overgrown child actually deserves it." Quinn adds with a mixture of curiosity, admiration, and slight annoyance at the girl's willingness to forgive those who wrong her. She is also glad of it because otherwise she wouldn't be sitting with the girl now, able to mend her friendship with her two childhood friends.

"I know he deserves it, but we need him for Regionals. Even if we manage to get someone to join Glee, I doubt that even if they manage to learn the songs and choreography that they would be good enough to help us place. We all know that in order for us to have a shot next year, we need to place in the top three. Besides, the three parasites that were ready to do worse are still walking around, with only the beating Santana gave them." Rachel says in between bites of her sandwich. "I know they deserve to be expelled and be criminally charged, but I refuse to risk anything happening to Santana." Rachel adds at the look she receives from the other girls. She knows they want her to press charges. "Why did Ms. Sylvester back down the way she did? Do I need to be on the lookout for some crazy retaliation in my foreseeable future?" Rachel asks to change the subject, and because she is curious to hear the other girls' opinions. She had been expecting all hell to break loose once she uttered those words in the principal's office, so when the woman seemingly backed down without another word, has had the diva on edge, waiting for something horrible to befall her.

"Not a clue. In all my years dealing with Coach, I don't think I have ever seen her act that way. Then again, for as long as I have known you, I haven't seen that side of you either. As for your other question, I honestly don't know. The only person she has been on the warpath for has always been Mr. Schue. I'll be honest and admit that I was so shocked by what you said to her that I was barely paying attention to her facial expressions." Santana says with a sheepish smile and a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Coach looked like someone had dumped a slushie on her. But I think her surprise came not because of the slushie, but who threw it." Brittany says looking up from her food.

The other three just stare at her, blinking, not really sure how to take those words, or what the taller blonde means.

"You know, it would be like if Rachel all of sudden decided to slushy Karofsky or any other jock or Cheerio. The first time it happens, they would be too confused and shocked to be pissed, not sure what to make of it because you know; it's Rachel. She is a walking and talking ball of sunshine and forgiveness." Brittany clarifies.

It then dawns on the other three. Sue Sylvester was probably too shocked that Rachel had the gall to jump in and say anything to contradict her and actually managing to prevent what she wanted.

"I'll keep my eyes and ears open to anything that Coach might say or do in relation to what happened earlier. I doubt she will openly hunt for you because you didn't say anything disrespectful and you didn't say anything that wasn't the truth." Santana says after some thought. "God, that woman is about as predictable as the numbers from a random generator program." Santana adds a bit frustrated. She thinks that after dealing with her coach for so long, she'd be able to if not predict, then at lease anticipate some of the woman's behaviour.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. Coach likes people who surprise her like that. When, uh, she gave us the full page spread for our yearbook photo I kinda blackmailed her into it. She could have crushed me like a bug, but instead, she was pleased I could still be so ruthless and confident. I think she might just keep an eye on you, Rach, until she figures out what to make of you. What you did in Figgins' office shocked everyone, not just Coach. Just be careful." Quinn adds her thoughts on the matter.

"I always wondered why Ms. Sylvester willingly gave up one of her many full pages on the yearbook for us. I know it's a bit late, but thanks Quinn. That was very nice of you to do that for us." Rachel says. "I uh, was wondering if you can all keep what happened in Mr. Figgins' office to yourselves. I don't want to give the rest another reason to focus even more on me." Rachel adds softly, blushing a light shade of pink.

"This, coming from the girl who seeks attention like a starving Cheerio seeks food after going through one of Coach's crazy diets." Quinn teases with a playful smile, none of the usual malice there.

"It's different. When attention and adoration is given to me because of my singing and acting abilities, then it's just a confirmation of how talented I am. When it comes to my private life, I like to keep it that way, you know, private." Rachel says with confidence, causing all four to break out in giggles.

"Don't ever change, _Preciosa_. I love that ego of yours." Santana says adoringly. She then remembers why they're sitting in the Quad when they should be in class and her face falls a little.

"What's wrong Baby?" Rachel asks worried.

"Will you give him another chance if and when he apologises?" Santana asks slightly jealous. She knows she can't fault the girl for having such a good heart because it is that good heart that gave Santana a chance to prove herself to Rachel. Still, she doesn't have to like the idea of Rachel befriending Finn again in the future.

Rachel immediately knows who Santana means by 'he', so she carefully thinks about her answer. She stalls by taking another bite of her lunch and taking her time chewing. "I honestly don't know. Probably, but it will be for the sake of our success as a show choir rather than any desire I have to try and salvage any friendship with him. His latest actions have just proved to me that he has no problem hurting me in order to get his way." Rachel says sadly.

"How is that different from the way we have treated you?" Santana asks ashamed, the blondes nodding their heads in agreement, the same look of shame clouding their eyes.

Rachel thinks about her words carefully, this time because she wants Brittany to be able to follow the conversation. The last thing she wants is to unknowingly make the tall blonde feel dumb because of her penchant for big words.

"Everything you girls did happened before we decided to give friendship a try. You girls did what you did because you didn't like what you saw of me. However skewed that opinion might have been. While that is reprehensible, you didn't misrepresent yourselves by claiming to be my friends. In all intent and purposes, you saw me as an enemy. Everything Finn has ever done to me he has done so while claiming to be my friend. I always justified it by saying to myself he's not the smartest guy. It's not like I have a long list of friends to turn to. But to outright ignore my request to just trust my judgement is quite insulting. I don't think I can be friends with someone who clearly disregards my feelings the way he does. I honestly don't think I can keep putting up with that." Rachel replies honestly, and judging by the look of sadness mirroring the ones the other girls have, she knows Brittany had no problem understanding her words this time. She mentally pats herself on the back, but quickly sobers up when she realises just how sad her three companions look.

"Please don't feel bad. I have truly moved beyond whatever has happened in our past. I would have never accepted your offer of friendship nor had I offered my own if I held any ill feelings toward the three of you." Rachel says gently.

"You truly are an angel." Santana says as she cups Rachel's face and gives her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Oh my God, the morons weren't hallucinating or starting shit up just for the hell of it. It's official then? The two of you are dating?" Quinn asks with a raised eyebrow, remembering some of the rumours floating around the school.

Santana and Rachel look at each other, looking for confirmation from one another before saying anything. After seeing the slightest nod from Rachel, Santana turns to face the other two girls. "Yeah, we are." She says in a sure voice, smiling once she sees the sheer look of joy adorning Rachel's face.

"That is so cool. See San? I told you she'd like you back." Brittany coos, clapping happily at the blushing brunettes.

The remainder of their impromptu private lunch hour is spent getting to know each other better, and by the end, it feels completely natural for the four of them to hang out and joke around. Rachel and Santana both smile when they realise they had spent the last forty minutes laughing and joking, without thinking about 'the incident' again.

"We should head back inside and perhaps over to Mr. Schuester's classroom and pick up any assignments so we our grades won't suffer." Rachel brings them all back to the reality that they're still in school.

"Do we have to?" Santana whines.

"We might be fluent in the language, but we still need to do the assigned work to receive our grades. Besides, we need to make sure to schedule some study time to help Brittany should she require it." Rachel says in a firm voice. Santana just grabs Rachel's hand and laces them together as she nods.

Quinn just looks on with an amused smile on her face. 'She is so whipped.' She thinks to herself. Feeling slightly bad for Santana, she decides to do something to spare the girl's pride and let her keep the badass title, even if in reality she is a mushball. She is happy the girl feels comfortable enough and trusts her enough to be this open around her.

"Come on, let's get this over with. I actually agree with Rachel. We shouldn't slack off just because Mr. Schue feels guilty for being a first class ass." Quinn says, causing all of them to break out in a fit of giggles.

They take their time heading into their respective lockers and grabbing whatever books they need before they make their way over to Will's classroom. All heads turn their way when they enter just as the bell signalling the end of period goes off. By then, everyone knows that Finn has been suspended for a week and it has something to do with the four girls that just stepped inside the room. They all wonder why Santana is still there, since some of them saw her pin the quarterback against a wall, nearly breaking his arm. The painful squeals still fresh in their minds. The remaining Gleeks taking Spanish are itching to launch into a series of questions, in the hopes of finding out just what the hell is going on.

Judging by the looks on some of the faces of her their teammates, Santana imagines they're none too pleased that Finn has been suspended, but she is not. She wonders if they know the reason behind the suspension, since technically speaking they saw part of what went on. She will have to pay close attention to the rumours floating around. If anyone, Gleek or not, thinks they can blame Rachel for that overgrown child's suspension, they have a nasty surprise in store for them. She vows to make their life a living hell should anyone dares to be disrespectful to _**her**_ Rachel.

"Mr. Schuester, we were wondering if there are any assignments we need complete before our next class." Rachel says once they make their way to the front where the teacher's desk is, breaking Santana out of her murderous thoughts.

The Latina scowls and glowers at the students who have stayed in hopes of gathering gossip material and smiles in satisfaction when most of them look away and flee out as if the hounds of hell and Hades himself were after them.

"Ah, yes, homework. Here you go girls. The assignment deals with what we just covered in this period, so if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to come to me for help. The door to my office is always open." Will says as he hands out a few sheets with the details of their work.

The girls take the papers and leave with only a quick 'thank you'. They're all happy they can't stay since they need to make it to their next class on time.

"It's ok, Baby. I'll be fine. I don't want any of you to get in trouble for walking in late to class just to escort me to mine." Rachel insists as they make their way to her next classroom.

"Don't worry about a thing _Preciosa_. I can always just say Coach needed me for something. It would make me feel better knowing you got there safely." Santana says with a charming smile.

"You sure you won't get in trouble? You don't have a hall pass excusing you or anything." Rachel asks.

"I promise. Everyone knows that when Coach wants something, Coach gets it. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time Coach had wanted to speak to a Cheerio and not give us a hall pass. The rest of the teachers know better than to question our tardiness the moment we say is Cheerio related." Santana replies.

"Fine, but you really don't have to worry. Earlier, when Brittany was walking me to class, everyone stayed out of our way. Some even dove into whatever open door they could find if they caught my eye. It was truly bizarre." Rachel says with an amused smile.

"Good. I don't care if they jump out a window, dive in to a vat of radioactive waste, or flush themselves down a toilet, as long as they stay out of your way, don't bother you and they treat you with respect." Santana says as they make their way to the front of the class, to Rachel's usual spot.

Once again, the second they step inside the classroom, every single person stops talking, and every single pair of eyes focuses on them. They are all curious and waiting on baited breath to see if the rumours they have heard about the two brunettes are true. When they are just about to dismiss them as the delirious uttering of some attention seeking wannabe, they nearly fall off their seats when they notice Santana leaning in to whisper something on the diva's ear that causes said diva to blush a bright pink, followed by a chaste peck on the lips.

On the way out of the classroom, Santana notices that Rachel shares Drama II with Mercedes. She can see the girl dying to corner Rachel and bombard her with questions the second she leaves the room. She also knows that on a good day, Mercedes lives to tear Rachel down, so she stops by her teammate. "Jones, if you so much as breathe funny around Rachel and make her uncomfortable with your questions or comments, I will have you run so many suicides, extra laps, crunches, and push ups, you'll be begging Coach to give you one of her patented conditioning courses that were deemed so tough that even elite Navy Seals weren't able to complete. Do I make myself clear?" Santana says in her captain role, making sure Mercedes knows this is a promise and not an empty threat.

Mercedes sees the look on Santana's face, and the no nonsense tone of voice and opens her mouth to reply, but nothing more than a tiny squeak comes out, so she resorts to nodding her head fervently in the affirmative.

"Good." Santana says with a satisfied smirk before she stalks out of the classroom and heads to her own.

By the end of last period, the girls have agreed to head to Rachel's house once again, since her dads are pulling an overnight shift. Quinn will drive Santana's car with Brittany riding shotgun while following Rachel and Santana, just like before. They make a quick stop at the local supermarket to pick up some groceries since Rachel wasn't really expecting company. They insist on helping, but Rachel just scoffs first, then pouts, saying they are her guest, and proper etiquette dictates that she, as the hostess, must pay. The others agree, not admitting that Rachel has her own irresistible pout.

Rachel goes as far as to invite them to stay overnight if they wish. She wants to give Quinn a break from Puck's constant pressure to keep the baby, and she doesn't want Santana to drive. She tells them they can turn it into an impromptu study session. They agree to go home and pick up a change of clothing, while Rachel takes care of dinner. The other three also insist on helping so Rachel eventually gives in and lets Santana and Brittany put away the groceries. She takes the opportunity to pull Quinn aside.

"Quinn, I need you to make sure to not let Santana drive today. She spent the entire night up because of me. She was concerned that after yesterday's events I would once again be mired with nightmares that she forced herself to stay awake in case I called." Rachel says softly.

"I was wondering why Santana looked so tired today. Don't worry about a thing. I'll make sure she doesn't drive." Quinn says with an understanding smile. "You know, Santana is really lucky to have you." She adds with a bright smile.

"I'm the lucky one." Rachel replies without hesitation, truly believing those words.

While the girls are driving around Lima, they come to the agreement of making the Jeremy, Jonathan, and Tony pay. Since they can't go to Figgins or go to the police, they agree on making their lives a living hell while in school. They vow that by the end of whatever they'll start, anything that Rachel went through would seem like a walk in the park. The three girls admit to themselves that this is also a way for them to let go of some of the guilt they carry. They hope that by making those boys pay, they can make up for years of tormenting. And if anyone tries to get in their way, God help them because they will suffer the same fate as those parasites.

The evening is spent doing mostly homework and watching TV. Unfortunately, for them, their teachers seem to take some sort of perverse liking in giving them tons of homework. Their only hope is that by the weekend, at least one of those said sadistic teachers will take pity on them and ease up a bit. They all decide to call it an early night, especially with Sue calling yet another early morning practice. Santana and Rachel will share her bed, while Brittany and Quinn will share the one in the guestroom.

"Are you sure is safe for you and the rest of your teammates to be holding such gruelling practices every day? I have done extensive research and you need to have rest days and do some cross training to avoid repetitive use injuries. That's why I alternate between my elliptical, running, Tai Chi and yoga for my workouts." Rachel says as she settles on top of Santana.

"It is. Coach just gets this crazy and obsessive when we're close to competition. We're having cheerleading Regionals in two weeks, and as much as I hate to admit it, things look a bit dicier without Quinn at the helm." Santana admits, shocking Rachel with the words.

"Don't be so shocked, _Preciosa_. Quinn might be a lot of things, but she is the best we have. That's why she made Head Cheerio in our freshman year. I think the entire squad went into shock, especially the juniors and seniors. It's also one of the reasons Quinn turned into such a bitch, you know. The other girls were so pissed off and jealous that she had to earn respect kinda like I did. Only instead of using her fists, the girl used her quick wit and sharp tongue. That girl can throw the bests insults ever." Santana says.

"Yeah, I have personal experience of it, being on the receiving end of it for so long." Rachel says with an amused chuckle.

"Oh, _Mi Cielo_. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. We were all being idiots…" Santana starts to apologise, but is silenced by a set of luscious lips.

"Santana, Baby. Don't. I really have forgiven all of you. Let it go please. For me? I only made that comment because I have to admit how creative Quinn can be with her quips." Rachel says with that same adorable pout she had used in the supermarket earlier.

"I'll try." Santana concedes, pulling Rachel for another, deeper kiss. "It's nice not having to wait for the phone to be able to talk before falling asleep." Santana says once they separate.

"Mmm. I know. Remember, we're strong for each other. Now, go to sleep Baby. Sweet dreams." Rachel says, getting impossibly closer to Santana.

"Sweet dreams, _Mi Reina_." Santana whispers, tightening her embrace.

Both brunettes sleep peacefully, not waking up until Rachel's iPod comes to life at six a.m.

"Good morning _Preciosa_." Santana says with a smile as Rachel shifts just enough to turn the sound down on the music.

"Good morning Baby. How did you sleep?" Rachel asks, pecking Santana lightly on the lips.

"Best sleep I've had in forever." Santana says as she tries to pull Rachel for a proper good morning kiss. She frowns when Rachel turns her face and she ends up kissing the diva's cheek.

"Morning breath. Don't want to gross you out." Rachel mumbles into Santana's neck, blushing the colour of a ripe cherry. "Let me go brush my teeth first." She adds as she pulls herself up from Santana's arms.

"I wish we could stay like this longer." Santana says with a sigh.

"I know. Me too." Rachel says, getting up and heading to the bathroom to at least brush her teeth. By the time she is done, she is met at the door by Santana already wearing her Cheerios uniform and hair in the required high pony tail.

"I'll see you back in your room as soon as I'm done." Santana says with a smile.

"Ok." Rachel says as she makes her way to the guestroom to make sure Brittany is up. Just when she is about to knock on the door, it swings open to reveal Brittany in the same get up as the Latina.

"Morning Rach." Brittany says, cheerful as always.

"Good morning Brittany. Did you sleep ok?" Rachel replies.

"Yup. Q is still sleeping. I don't think she's been sleeping that good at Puck's." Brittany says, some of the cheerfulness lost.

"I'll let her sleep for as long as possible before I wake her up." Rachel says, making Brittany smile brightly. "Santana is in the bathroom getting ready, but you can use the one in the basement if you wish." Rachel adds, knowing they have a schedule to keep.

"Nah. I'll just wait for San to be done. It will give you girls a chance to make out a bit." Brittany says, causing Rachel to blush crimson again.

"I'm going to my room to change into my workout clothes. I'll see you girls in a bit." Rachel says as she makes her way to her room.

Rachel jumps slightly when she hears the faint knocking on her door. "Come in." She calls out from her walk in closet as she finishes getting dressed.

"Wow." Santana stops dead in her tracks at the sight of Rachel wearing really short spandex shorts and a matching black sports bra, hair in a pony tail.

Rachel blushes yet again as she crosses the room to pull a very willing Santana into a thorough and proper good morning kiss.

Eventually, the two Cheerios scramble to make it to practice, while Rachel jumps on her elliptical, a promise to bring both girls a healthy snack. All the while, Quinn is still passed out in the guest room, oblivious to the hushed voices and the plans being made.

Rachel can't keep the smile from her face throughout her entire workout, feeling happy for the first time in ages. After she is done stretching, she goes through her closet and settles for a pair of black skinny jeans, a cream long sleeve silk top and a pair of three-inch sandals. She then fixes her hair in a French braid and applies her make up. One glance at her watch and she makes her way to the guest room.

Rachel is struck speechless at the sight of the sleeping blonde. She looks so innocent when all the worries of the world are stripped away. Rachel never realised until this very moment just how much the stress was wearing down on the blonde. The thought makes her guilt resurface with a vengeance at the role she played when she revealed Quinn's secret. She vows to make things better for her new friend. She reluctantly walks over to the bed, hating that she has to wake the sleeping girl.

"Quinn, hey, it's time to wake up. We need to head to school soon." Rachel says gently as she sits down by the edge of the bed.

"Don't wanna." Quinn mumbles as she turns to her side and buries herself deeper in the cocoon of blankets she has created.

"I know. If I had my way, we'd all have the day off to veg, but unfortunately we need to get to school." Rachel says as she places her hand on the blonde's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'll cook you breakfast." Rachel adds.

"With bacon?" Quinn asks, eyes still closed, but sounding more awake.

"As much as you want. I'll get everything ready while you get up and get ready. How is that?" Rachel negotiates with a smile.

"Ok." Quinn says, turning to face Rachel, eyes half open.

"Anything else you would like with your bacon?" Rachel asks amused.

"Nope. Whatever you make is fine. As long as I have bacon with that, I'm happy." Quinn says. "I thought you're Jewish. How come you have bacon here?" Quinn asks, curious. Since moving in with Puck, it's been impossible to satisfy her cravings for the salty and fatty goodness.

"My dad is. My daddy was raised Catholic and he refuses to give up his pork products. I'm still deciding what I am." Rachel answers with a shrug of her shoulders. "There are clean towels in the linen closet by the bathroom." Rachel adds as she gets up from the bed, convinced that Quinn is fully awake now.

"Ok. Thanks for everything. I'll see you in a bit." Quinn says swinging her legs over and getting up to grab her small bag with her change of clothing.

"You can leave your stuff in the hamper and I'll return it to you once laundry is done." Rachel says stopping by the door.

"You don't have to do that. Thanks for the offer though." Quinn replies with a smile.

"I want to. It's kind of silly for you to walk to school with the dirty clothing. Besides, this means that by the time we have our sleepover you'll have less to pack." Rachel counters.

"You have a point. But, come this weekend, you'll have let me help you with stuff." Quinn concedes.

"Ok. I'll be downstairs getting our breakfast ready." Rachel says turning around again.

By the time Quinn is done and joins Rachel in the kitchen; she is met with a spread of fresh fruit, yogurt, homemade granola, multigrain grain toast, containers of different fruit jams, cream cheese, butter, margarine, and a plate with crispy bacon slices. There is also a pitcher of orange juice and two gallons of milk. One skim, the other 2%. It's only then that she realises Rachel is wearing something completely different from her usual short skirt, sweater, knee high socks, and mary janes. She has to admit that the girl looks gorgeous wearing jeans. She lets out a chuckle at the sight of Rachel's apron, with the picture of a frying pan on fire and the caption 'It's not burned… It's blackened', causing the diva to look up from her task of adding even more cut up fruit to the already brimming bowl.

"Good morning Rachel. You look wonderful today." Quinn says as she sits down on the breakfast bar.

"Good morning Quinn. Hope you had a restful night." Rachel says as she walks over to join Quinn. "I hope this is all right." Rachel adds with a wave of her hand.

"It looks perfect. Thank you. You didn't have to go through all the trouble. I usually just have a bowl of cereal or something equally simple at Puck's." Quinn says sincerely touched by Rachel's effort.

"That's something Noah should work on. As an expecting mother, you need to make sure your nutritional needs are met. I was going to prepare some eggs as well, but I'm unsure of how you prefer them. If you tell me your preference, I'll have them ready in no time." Rachel says as she makes her way to the fridge.

"No need to Rach. This is all fantastic. Thank you." Quinn says as she hops up on one of the barstools on the other side of the island.

"Well, don't be shy then. Dig in. Eat." Rachel says as she joins the blonde.

They eat in companionable silence for a bit, but Rachel can't help looking at how much more relaxed Quinn seems just after one good night's sleep and a decent breakfast. She swallows and places a hand on Quinn's forearm to get the girl's attention.

"May I be frank with you?" Rachel asks once she sees Quinn's smiling face on her.

"Of course. Is everything ok?" Quinn says, slightly apprehensive now.

"I'm sorry I told Finn about your baby's paternity. It was never my secret to tell, and it was extremely selfish of me. I have no excuse, because once again I acted without thinking about the consequences of my actions. No matter what had transpired between us in the past, it never gave me the right to hurt you in such a manner. I hope you find it within your heart to forgive me for my transgression." Rachel says as her eyes fill with tears.

Quinn takes a deep breath. The words meaning more to her than she cares to admit. Sure, what the brunette did was wrong, but she also couldn't blame Rachel completely even if she had ulterior motives, because all she had to do from the very beginning was to be honest. Sure, Rachel had apologised right after the big revelation, but this time? This time it feels real. Her own eyes fill with tears. She sets the spoon she is holding down and grabs the hand Rachel still has on her forearm.

"I forgive you." Quinn says and tears fall out of both girls' eyes.

"Thank you." Rachel says. She makes a mental note to talk to her fathers so she can do everything in her power to make things up for her giant mistake.

The rest of breakfast is spent discussing music, Glee, and other school related subjects they both have in common. Both girls silently breathe in relief that things aren't awkward between them.

Like the previous day, they make a quick stop to the local Starbucks to pick up Santana's usual coffee before they make it to school. This time, they meet Santana and Brittany outside the Cheerios' locker. Santana nearly trips over her feet once she sees the diva standing and looking shyly at her with a couple of containers of food and coffee in her hands. She quickly grabs the things and hands them to Brittany before she pulls Rachel for another 'proper' good morning kiss.

The remaining Cheerios look on relieved. It seems whatever insanity that had their captain mooning over Berry is over. That is until they realise that the jean clad goddess _**is**_ Rachel. They do a double take because they have never seen the diva dressed like that before.

"Thanks for the snack, _Preciosa_. You look absolutely irresistible." Santana says as she grabs her food from Brittany.

The blondes try their best to contain their laughter at the looks and reactions of the rest of the Cheerios take in the sight of a really hot Rachel Berry making out with Santana in the hallway. The funniest of course were Kurt and Mercedes. A well placed scowl and a raised eyebrow from the Latina is all it takes for the rest to disperse.

The rest of the day is spent in similar fashion, at least for Rachel. Heads turn, eyes bug out, mouths hang open, and drool starts to pool on the floor once the students see her. It makes Santana want to rip their eyes out, but she refrains, saying that she doesn't want the last thing those losers see to be the sight of Rachel looking like a goddess.

When the rest of the Gleeks ask Kurt what happened, since they are, after all, soon-to-be stepbrothers, all they are told is that Finn got suspended for fighting. Apparently, the quarterback refuses to talk about it, and so are Carole and Burt. Any attempts to ask Rachel what happened with Finn is met with nothing but a glare from Santana, Quinn and surprisingly enough, Brittany. The three girls have it timed perfectly so that Rachel is always escorted to classes they don't share, by Santana, Quinn, or Brittany when the teacher is already in the classroom, and one of them is always there just as the class lets out. Kurt and Mercedes once again receive the promise of never ending Cheerios related extra work, should they bother the diva. They have seen just how ruthless and creative Santana can be during practice. Santana physically threatens Puck to within an inch of his life, and the others just never get the chance. And of course, in the case of Matt and Mike, they just don't care enough to gossip, nor do they want to get on Santana's bad side.

The reign of terror on the three hapless jocks starts with the true and tried standard of a slushie shower. Only instead of having some minions carry that out, it is Santana, Brittany and Quinn who personally throw the Big Gulp cups on them. Rachel is shocked at how much she actually enjoyed the sight of her attackers dripping flavoured and frozen corn syrup as the rest of the student body laughed. Normally, she hates any kind of retribution. By lunch time, the girls 'accidentally' slip and dump the contents of their lunch trays, which were conveniently filled with items such as corn chowder, spaghetti and meat sauce and chilli, over their heads. No one realises that the girls never replaced their 'lost lunch', instead opting to eat whatever Rachel had packed from home. Sometime between the end of lunch and the start of last period, their lockers had been broken into, and filled with the decomposing waste of a week's worth of cafeteria garbage. Santana comments that they should consider themselves lucky that McKinley's mascot isn't a live animal that produces waste that needs to be disposed of. By the end of the day, everyone at McKinley knows the three jocks have done something to piss off Santana and that they're open and fair game.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimers: **Please see Ch. 1

**A/N: **I know it's been forever since I've updated this story, but I have my reasons. I started this story towards the end of S1, where the girls were still written as strong, confident young women, so my version of Santana throughout the story has reflected that. Enter S2 and S3, and all of a sudden the girls are turned into 1-dimensional caricatures of themselves. This story isn't compliant to later seasons because Santana is still confident and unafraid. And for the record, my Santana is a closet romantic.

**A/N 2: **Self-edited, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

* * *

Chapter 11

Mercedes and Kurt are convinced getting kicked off the Cheerios is due to something Rachel did, even though Sue states very clearly that it was because they couldn't learn the routines for Regionals, didn't have the stamina needed, and couldn't reach the required weight by the given deadline. When they remind Sue about their vocal contribution, they're told that singing won't win cheerleading competitions. Sue goes as far as to threaten them with a world of pain if they so much as breathe a word of their routine to anyone who isn't a Cheerio. Not that it truly matters, since Sue revamps the entire routine just in case. The only good thing of course is that at least they no longer have to fear the torture disguised as insane workouts as a form of retaliation from one Santana López.

As a result, Glee practice the following day becomes nothing more than an exercise in futility. They know that the only way they can sort of touch Rachel is during Glee because as disrespectful as Santana is, she still hasn't directly challenged any teachers openly. They spend the entire practice throwing indirect barbs Rachel's way. Schuester, as usual, sits back and does nothing, just as they had expected. Rachel, for her part, does her best to ignore them. It's nothing new. The only difference is that she has to try her best at keeping Santana in check. The other two take that as 'permission' to get worse.

"Why don't you ever fight back? Why do you always take whatever bad things people say or do to you?" Brittany asks during a short break.

"I'm used to it. Most of the time it's nothing more than background noise, so I just tune it out. If it's something very hurtful, I use it as incentive to work harder to make my dreams come true." Rachel says softly, pleasantly surprised they are getting actual rehearsal/practice done.

"Some people are just jealous because you are one of the few who'll get out of this hell hole. Too bad even our teachers aren't immune to the Lima-Loser syndrome, so most don't stop the douche bags." Santana says loud enough for everyone to hear. She's really getting sick of Schuester always ignoring Rachel getting bullied.

"Break's over guys. From the top." Schuester says immediately following Santana's words. It's not that he wants to prevent the situation from getting worse. As far as he's concerned, there's no situation per se. It's just a bunch of teenagers being teenagers. Besides, he had to put up with the whole hierarchy while he was in school. No one stopped the jocks from picking on him either. He only stops things because he doesn't need anyone rubbing in his face that he never made it out of Lima.

Everyone, except Rachel, sighs and groans at his words.

"Quinn, will you be all right to continue? Our break barely lasted a minute." Rachel asks.

"I'll be fine. We never had breaks with Coach. Not even when one of us was injured, so I'm still used to running on fumes." Quinn answers.

Rachel nods. She wants to argue the point more, but she doesn't want to make the blonde feel worse by reminding her yet again, how her life has changed so dramatically now that she's pregnant. "All right, everyone. You heard Mr. Schuester. From the top." She says before she leads them through another run through of their Regionals routine.

"I don't see why Mr. Schue keeps giving Rachel the solos when it's clear I'm the better singer." Mercedes says snidely, interrupting Rachel mid-song yet again.

Schuester conveniently finds that exact moment to straighten out his vest and hair.

"Probably because Rachel has a better range than all of us combined and she can sing different genres of music equally well." Tina of all people mumbles out, clearly getting frustrated with all the interruptions.

"If that were true, then Coach Sylvester wouldn't have picked Kurt and me to be the Cheerios' main and only vocalists ever." Mercedes says with a triumphant smirk.

"That's not true. Don't you remember? Coach said that if singing is what wins cheerleading competitions she would have gotten Rachel to be a Cheerio the second she started at McKinley. She said she needed Santana and Quinn cheering 'cause they're the best athletes we have and she refused to waste their talents like that." Brittany says brightly. "Is it because Coach said it using meaner words and called you guys names and you're not used to the way she talks? Or is it because unlike with Quinn, Coach kicked you out in front of the entire squad and you were too embarrassed to really listen to what she said?" Brittany asks in a way that only she can get away with. She smiles inwardly when she sees Santana smirk instead of flying off the handle. She doesn't think that even Rachel can talk Santana out of trouble if she's caught fighting again.

Quinn, being well acquainted with Sue's brand of crazy barely manages to stifle her laughter, especially when others snicker not so subtly at Brittany's words. They sort of stop when Schuester clears his throat.

Kurt, in an attempt to shift the attention away from them and back to Rachel, makes the mistake of saying something about Finn's suspension for fighting being unfair when Santana, who clearly had him pinned against a wall is still sitting with them.

Just before any of the girls who were present can set him straight, Schuester dismisses them saying that it's a closed matter. He doesn't want the others judging Finn or think less of the quarterback, no matter how in the wrong the boy might have been.

* * *

At least things on other fronts go better. For the remainder of the week, Tony, Jeremy, and Jonathan find their respective cars scratched with the words 'Lima Losers' and 'Cowards'. Their tires are not just punctured, but shredded so they have to replace them. Things inside school aren't much better. The re-united Unholy Trinity keep 'accidently' dumping things on them. Quinn goes as far as 'vomiting' on them, blaming it on her pregnancy. No one points out that the blonde has passed the queasy stage of her pregnancy once she started her second trimester. When the weekend finally rolls around, the four girls split their time between Rachel's house and Brittany's house to bond and get to know each other better.

Back in school, the sheep act as it's expected of them. They follow their flock leaders without question. By the beginning of the following week, the three jocks are the hapless victims of all the other frustrated jocks and Cheerios who have been forbidden to go after Rachel. They don't question the shift. It might feel odd that they're turning on one of their own, but if they were stupid enough to piss off Santana, then let them suffer the consequences.

Santana, Brittany and Quinn smile at a job well done. To think, that's only the beginning. The girls are still giggling when they see their latest victims skulk away after being hit by more slushies. The only down side is that Finn's suspension is nearly over. Unfortunately, the bumbling giant will be back the following day, and by default, their next Glee practice.

Monday's practice isn't much better. Over the weekend, Finn 'accidentally' let it slip that Rachel prevented Santana from getting suspended but did nothing for him, conveniently 'forgetting' to mention that Rachel was the one to prevent Sue from convincing Figgins into making him ineligible for extracurricular activities. The only reason some of the gleeks are not back to throwing thinly veiled barbs Rachel's way is their fear of retribution. It's no secret that the jocks collectively known as 'The Three Stooges' were one of the worst when it came to picking on Rachel. That in turn seems to have pissed off Santana and now those boys find themselves the target of some very creative happenings, not just slushies and dumpster dumps. The last thing they want is to become the new target for Santana's wrath by constantly picking on Rachel. The sudden extra slushies to those who were openly picking on Rachel last practice were enough of a reminder that they don't want to draw more attention to themselves. Instead, the entire practice is spent whining and nitpicking every minor detail of their set list for Regionals. Once again, Schuester dismisses them early when the complaints mention their lack of a male lead.

* * *

Rachel, in the mean time, pays closer attention to Quinn. She has noticed that the former Cheerio is constantly tired with dark circles under her eyes. The blonde always leaves with Brittany or Santana and her, instead of Puck. She also sees that the only times Quinn has a balanced meal is when she packs lunch for all of them, or when Quinn stays for the now, very often sleepovers at her place. Not to mention, Quinn nearly always collapses from exhaustion during said sleepovers. Any of Rachel's attempts to talk to Puck about Quinn are met with 'I've got things under control' from the boy before he walks away. After much deliberation, she finally decides to put her plan into action.

"Baby, may I speak with you in private?" Rachel asks with a small smile after she greets her girlfriend with a kiss by her locker.

"Uh, sure." Santana says slightly unsure, thinking Rachel is finally going to say something about retribution not being right. She was pleasantly surprised the diva hadn't brought up the subject since they started to carry out their punishment. They slowly make their way to an empty classroom. "What is it _Preciosa_?" She asks, although her first instinct is to assure the diva the assholes deserve everything that has been done to them so far. She waits because the last thing she wants is to disappoint the diva.

"Are you aware of how much pressure Noah has been putting on Quinn to keep their baby? Or how he always disappears after school without a thought? If it weren't for us or Brittany, Quinn wouldn't have a way to return to the Puckermans' home." Rachel asks gently.

Santana's eyes widen at the topic. That had been the last thing on her mind. "Not really. Quinn and I haven't really been that close since her pregnancy became public." She replies looking at her feet, shame and regret clearly visible on her features. "I… I wasn't that great of a friend when she needed me to be. What's going on?" She manages to force out, eyes still firmly on her sneaker-clad feet.

"I've been watching Quinn ever since that first afternoon she came to my place. You know, when we told the girls about 'the incident'…" Rachel says, eventually telling Santana everything she has talked about with Quinn, along with everything she has seen so far, including her attempts to talk to Puck and how he outright ignores and dismisses her. Rachel's heart clenches at the pain and guilt she can see so clearly whenever Santana drops her tough girl image. She reaches over with a hand and gently ghosts the back of her fingers on Santana's face, causing the Latina to slowly lift her head up. "Baby, we all made our fair share of mistakes. I'm sure that if you talk to her, things will only get better. I have a feeling she has already forgiven you." She finishes, and for the first time since the conversation started, Santana looks up to meet Rachel's eyes.

"How can you be so sure? I mean, I turned my back on her when she needed me the most. Once I found out about Puck being the father, I wasn't just ignoring her. I was an outright bitch to her. I blamed her for everything, when I know it was Puck who has been chasing her for as long as I can remember." Santana says barely above a whisper.

"If Quinn can forgive me for revealing the paternity of her baby and going after her boyfriend, I'm sure she'll forgive you. If not, she wouldn't be talking to you now. Just tell her how you feel." Rachel says softly.

"It's different. The two of you were never friends. We've been friends since sixth grade. What I did was so much worse. I betrayed one of my best friends by choosing popularity." Santana admits, barely able to keep her tears at bay.

"Maybe, but on the same token, you also have years of friendship on your side. You're truly sorry for what you did, and you're actively talking and interacting with her. You're there for her now. That counts more than all the empty promises in the world. So long as you're honest with each other, and stop hiding behind your façades, things will work out." Rachel says with confidence.

"You think it's really that simple?" Santana asks.

"Yes, I do." Rachel says.

"Thanks for listening, _Preciosa_. We've only been together for ten days and already you know exactly what to say to ground me and help me feel better." Santana says.

"I'm glad I could help, but I, uh, brought this up because I think we should do something to make things easier for Quinn now that we know how difficult things have been." Rachel replies.

"What can we do about it?" Santana asks, feeling slightly better.

"I was going to ask her to move in with my dads and me. Even before all this happened, even before Quinn's parents found out, I had already spoken to Dad and Daddy about offering our home to her, in case her parents kicked her out. They immediately said yes, but the need never truly came because at first she stayed with Finn. Then Noah took her in after my huge indiscretion before I had the chance to make amends." Rachel says. "Will you be all right with her moving in with me?" She adds.

Santana's head snaps to the diva once again. She truly feels awful for ever thinking Rachel is selfish. Not anyone would offer one of their main nemesis and tormentor safe haven. Not only that, her girlfriend is also worried about how such actions would affect her. At that moment, Santana falls for Rachel just a little more and a little harder. "You truly amaze me, _Preciosa_. As long as Quinn is okay with it, I'll be fine. It'll also give us the chance to talk to each other and clear the air." The Latina manages to say.

"Good. I'm going to need your help then." Rachel says with a blinding smile.

"Anything, _Mi Reina_. Just tell me what to do." Santana replies as she wraps her arms around the diva. After hearing what Rachel had to say about it, she'll do whatever she can to help get Quinn out of Puck's place.

"I need you to keep an eye on and if the need arises, distract Noah while I speak to Quinn. I don't want today to be the day he chooses to be responsible. With my luck, you never know. I'm hoping to be able to persuade her that it would be better to move to an environment more conductive to a relaxed existence for the overall wellbeing of both mother and child." Rachel says as she relaxes in Santana's arms.

"Consider it done, _Preciosa_." Santana says with a lovesick smile.

"What?" Rachel asks with furrowed brows.

"Nothing, it's just that I finally allowed myself to see how sexy you are when you're scheming and planning." Santana says. "Not that you're not sexy all the time." She adds, chuckling at the indignant look on her girlfriend's face.

"I do not scheme. I plan for all possible scenarios so we don't have to deal with adverse situations. And on the off chance we have to deal with anything bad, at least we're not blindsided and we're prepared to deal accordingly." Rachel says with a pout.

"Yes, you do. And you also have the best interest of everyone at heart. You're so wonderful, _Mi Cielo_. I'm so sorry for ever calling you selfish. You're the most generous person I've ever met." Santana says lovingly before she captures Rachel's lips in a kiss she hopes conveys the regret, love, and admiration she feels. But above all, the hope of a future together.

Rachel automatically returns the kiss and wonders how she can be so lucky.

"Come on, _Preciosa_, we need to get this show on the road if we want to have Quinn all moved in before it gets too late. Now that I know how shitty things are, I don't want her spending another second at Puck's than it's necessary." Santana says after she reluctantly pulls apart. She could kiss Rachel until the end of time and it would not be enough.

"As much as I'd like for that to be the final outcome, it might not happen today. But at least I'd have planted the idea for her to think about." Rachel says as she slowly extricates herself from Santana's arms.

"_Mi Cielo_, from what you've told me, given the option, Quinn would only be too happy to move to a saner place." Santana says as she starts to make her way to the door, tugging lightly at her girlfriend to follow.

"Let's hope that's the case. If so, Brittany, Quinn, and I can head over to the Puckermans' to get her things. It'll definitely mean you need to make sure Noah doesn't go home until we're done there. I really don't want to add any more stress to Quinn, should she accept my offer. I don't want him to make Quinn feel bad for choosing her and the baby's wellbeing and try to guilt her into staying." Rachel says, laying her head over the crook of Santana's neck.

Soon, the two scheming brunettes find their respective targets.

"Good luck." Santana whispers with a wink before she struts over to Puck's locker.

"Thanks Baby. You too." Rachel whispers as she blows a kiss Santana's way before she turns around.

Rachel walks silently towards Quinn's locker, hoping that by the time she gets there, she'll have her thoughts in order. She wants to make sure that as good as her intentions are, that she won't unwittingly add more pressure and stress. She hopes that her words will get through to Quinn and that in the end, the blonde will think of her unborn child's wellbeing. She has already made up her mind on her possible course of action. She makes a mental note to continue to bring a good and well balanced lunch, along with a few appropriate snacks for Quinn, regardless of what is decided today. She also makes sure to talk to her dads later so she can update them about the situation. She hopes have Quinn move in with her and her dads no later than the weekend. She stops a few feet away, to observe the blonde as she slowly packs her things. The sight of the tired girl that is a mere shadow of the vibrant Head Cheerio of the past only serves to strengthen her resolve. She takes a deep breath and walks towards Quinn with a smile.

"Hello Quinn. May we talk?" Rachel asks as she stops beside Quinn.

"Hi Rachel. Of course we can. Is everything okay? " Quinn asks once she sees what she can only describe as apprehension in Rachel's usually bright eyes. She has to squash the rising anger when she thinks Rachel is once again thinking about 'the incident'. So far, those are the only times the diva shows her distress openly. It's only then that she notices the Latina is nowhere to be seen. "Did someone (she makes it a point to never say those names unless absolutely necessary) do something to you? Do I need to text Santana?" She asks as she shoves the last book in her bag, wondering where Santana is.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. No one said nor did anything to me, so there's no need to get Santana, though I appreciate the thought behind it. In fact, we parted ways just before I came over to talk." Rachel says, wondering if she'll ever be able to truly leave 'the incident' behind and move on. By the way Quinn had said 'someone' she knew immediately who the blonde was referring to. "Actually, what I want to talk to you about has nothing to do with, uh, that." She says as she forces herself not to think about that. Part of her knows that they'll have to deal with it before they can even hope to truly put it in the past.

"If you ever needed to, you know, talk about… stuff, I'm here for you. You know that, right?" Quinn asks as she shuts her locker close. 'Way to be eloquent, Fabray.' Quinn thinks to herself as she cringes at her choice of words.

"I know, and for that, I'm truly thankful." Rachel says in a near whisper, not wanting anyone to overhear them.

Quinn nods relieved she managed to get her point across.

"Could we maybe head to the choir room for our talk? I really don't want to give any gossipmongers lagging behind an earful." Rachel says just as soft, eyes scanning the hallways for possible eavesdroppers. It doesn't matter that most people avoid her still. One never knows. The sheep might have new targets, but she knows that regardless of that fact, she's still one of their favourites. She's aware they've only stopped bullying her openly because of Santana.

"Sure. Think Britt can join us?" Quinn asks. "I'm supposed to meet her by her locker in a few minutes. I don't want her to think I ditched her or that we're keeping stuff from her." She says with a smile. It's been so nice of Brittany to always find something to do in order to delay her inevitable return to Puck's place.

Rachel is unsure because she doesn't want to make Quinn uncomfortable. But upon closer examination, she has realised how close the two blondes have become. If anything, that may play in her favour, since she knows Brittany also wants Quinn out of Puck's place. "Of course, as long as you're comfortable with Brittany listening in, I have no problem with that." She says with a smile.

Quinn smiles in return, and they slowly make their way to Brittany's locker.

"Rachie! Are you and San going to come with Quinn and me to feed the ducks at the pond and have your date later?" Brittany asks excited as she pulls Quinn to a hug.

"Maybe later if we have the time. I was hoping to have a talk with Quinn, and we were wondering if you wanted to join us." Rachel says with a gentle smile.

"Sure. Are we going to plan how we're gonna kick Finn's ass once he returns to school tomorrow?" Brittany asks as she releases Quinn, only to wrap her arms around the brunette.

"Uh, no Brittany. We're not plotting Finn's demise or downfall. Hopefully a week's suspension has taught him a lesson and he shall leave me alone from now on." Rachel says neutrally.

Brittany automatically turns to face Quinn, knowing the shorter blonde will translate the Rachel-speak for her.

"We're not going to do anything unless Finnsensitive scares Rachel again." Quinn says in an equally neutral tone. She makes a mental note to talk to Santana and Brittany about Finn without Rachel present in case they need to do anything similar to what they have done to Tony, Jeremy, and Jonathan. She knows it's only a matter of time before he tries something. Finn has always wanted what he cannot have.

"What is it then, Rachie. Was someone mean to you and make you sad? Do we need to let Santana know so she can make them say sorry to you?" Brittany asks concerned.

"Nothing like that Brittany. Why don't we go to the choir room so we can talk without others listening in?" Rachel says with a genuine smile. It warms her to know that aside from Santana, she can also count on the two blondes for support.

"Okay." Brittany says as she grabs hold of the other two girls' hands.

Once they're in the choir room, Rachel closes and locks the door. She doesn't want anyone walking in on them. She goes as far as plugging a set of speakers to her iPod and create some background noise that would make listening through the door that much harder.

"What's this about Rachel?" Quinn asks once the three of them are sitting down. She wonders if this has something to do with Santana, since the Latina isn't with them.

"Is San being a poopyhead by asking for sexy-times after what happened?" Brittany blurts out, thinking that's the reason Santana isn't with them.

Quinn immediately tenses at the question. She didn't think about that possibility, but it would certainly explain Rachel's apprehension, especially taking into consideration the talk about sex when Rachel was with Jesse. She's already thinking of having a talk with Santana about boundaries.

Rachel's eyes nearly bug out with the implication of that question. "Of course not. Santana has been an absolute godsend since everything happened. We've been taking things slow. She takes her cues from me. She's waiting for me to let her know when I'm ready for more. She hasn't complained one bit and she hasn't pressured me in any way." She admits to the other two, blushing crimson.

Quinn and Brittany breathe a sigh of relief at Rachel's words. They immediately feel bad that they jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"What is it then?" Quinn prompts when they're enveloped in silence.

Rachel looks at both blondes and takes a deep breath. "There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going straight to the point." She says in what she hopes is a calm voice. Rachel forces any thoughts about where and how fast her budding relationship with Santana is going to the back of her mind for now. She doesn't need the added stress of knowing that for now, she's damaged goods and Santana deserves better.

"Ever since we became friends and especially after we talked that morning; I've noticed how rough things are for you at Noah's. I don't think all that stress is good for you or the baby. I think it'd be best for you to move in with my dads and me." Rachel says, her eyes never leaving Quinn's.

Quinn's first instinct is to yell at Rachel for not minding her own business. It's more a reaction born of too much pride, which thankfully she manages to squash. Then she admits that it actually feels nice to have someone care enough about her to not only notice, but also willing do something more permanent about it. She has noticed how Rachel has insisted in packing lunch almost daily now or how she has study sessions that turn into impromptu sleepovers. She looks at the girls sitting there, waiting for her to do or say something. Rachel looks slightly afraid that she might have done something wrong. Brittany looks back and forth between her and Rachel. She can tell Brittany is worried, but at the same time relieved that someone finally had the courage to come to Quinn's defence. If she's honest to herself, she's relieved as well.

"Rach, it's not I'm not tempted, or that I don't appreciate it, but what about your dads? You can't just offer me something like that out of the blue. I know you haven't really talked to your dads because you spend every free time between your lessons either with Santana, or with Britt and me. And even if they agree, I don't want your or their pity." Quinn says quietly.

"First of all, it's not pity. It's me caring about a friend. Remember when we first found out about your pregnancy and I offered you my friendship and my support? I had already talked to my fathers then and regardless of our past history, they had agreed to take you in if you needed a place to stay. That has never changed. In fact, they were extremely disappointed in me once they found out about what I did. If anything, they'll be ecstatic that we finally get to make amends for my selfishness. And no, it's not about guilt either. Keep in mind what I just said. We were ready to offer you our home the moment I found out you were pregnant. We were hoping we'd never had to and that your parents would have done the right thing by you." Rachel says looking straight at Quinn's hazel eyes.

Quinn's eyes reflect the surprise she feels. Rachel had been ready to offer her home even before her parents kicked her out. Her eyes open wider and a gasp escapes her mouth. "Rach, that was before everyone knew the truth. That was when you were still pining over Finn and he was being an ass to both of us. That was before you said anything, when I was still being so awful to you. Why?" Quinn manages to say just barely above a whisper.

Brittany is also surprised by the revelation. It really brings home just how generous Rachel is and how everyone has misjudged the diva. As self-absorbed as the girl seems, she counters it by opening her heart to let just about anyone in.

"Because as egocentric as I am, even I could see you needed a friend. I never hated you. I remember what you were like when we first met in pre-school. You were one of the few kids who wasn't mean to me just because of my dads. Your mom packed you a peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich and you weren't too happy because you wanted a BLT. Even back then you were addicted to bacon." Rachel says with a fond smile.

"You gave me your chocolate cupcake and your chocolate milk during lunch. You said chocolate always makes things better. You even gave me one of your gold star stickers." Quinn says sadly.

"You took them and gave me your milk, apple slices, and caramel dip. You didn't care that the other kids were calling me names. That always meant the world to me. Back then, it didn't hold the significance it holds today because I didn't understand your upbringing. But looking in retrospect, what you did took a lot of courage and a good heart. I knew that one of these days that little girl would find her way back." Rachel says softly, eyes never wavering.

Quinn closes her eyes as her first tears fall. She can barely remember those early formative years. She's beyond surprised that Rachel would. Russell had pulled her out of the pre-school the same day, after he found out about Rachel's family make-up. When they met again in high school, Quinn had acted as if they had never met. Rachel for her part never gave indication she remembered that day until now. "You're too nice for your own good." Quinn manages to say before she is engulfed in Rachel's arms.

"Shh. Don't cry Quinn. Just let me do this for you. I promise you that I'll leave you alone and I won't pester you or talk you into a coma if you move in with us. I had no idea until recently how neglectful Noah has been. We can figure out a more permanent solution later on, but for now, at least consider it an option. My home will always be your home. You just need to say the word. If you want, we can have you moved in today. We can even turn our next sleepover into a 'let's decorate Quinn's room' weekend." Rachel says.

"Rachel is right. This way, Puck won't be able to make you sad all the time by saying stuff about how you should keep the baby. I haven't asked you to move in with my family because we don't have the room at home." Brittany adds.

"You'll sleep a lot better and eat a lot better as well. You'll be able to have as much bacon as you want, whenever you want. No one will make you feel bad because it's a pork product. No more cold cereal for meals unless you're craving it. No more frozen dinners. Within reason, I'll even do a food run in the middle of the night if you develop some strange craving. There'll be no more dingy basement. You'll have your own room in the same floor as the rest of us. You won't be isolated or made to feel like side thought, an obligation, or a dirty little secret. The only thing we'd have to share would be the bathroom." Rachel says once she sees that Quinn is actually considering it.

"Are you sure your dads are okay with this?" Quinn asks.

"Yes, they're both all right with you moving in. That offer never went off the table. Daddy knows what you're going through. Obviously not the being pregnant part, but when he came out to his parents, he was kicked out of his house with nothing more than the clothes he was wearing. He always considered himself lucky because at least they didn't attempt to beat the gay out of him or send him to those awful camps where they try to pray away the gay and brainwash him into thinking he's heterosexual. Thankfully, his best friend and his family took him in. From that day, he made a vow that when things got better for him, he'd always open his home to anyone in a similar situation." Rachel says quietly. She still cannot fathom how supposedly loving parents can just toss their children out because of a mistake or a circumstance beyond their control.

"Even with our past history, you and your dads are still opening your home to me?" Quinn asks.

"I haven't been an innocent party in our previous interactions. We both made mistakes. My dads trust my judgement. They've seen how we all interact together and seen the change. That's why they haven't objected to Santana and me dating." Rachel says.

"You've told your dads about you and S and they still are okay with the two of you sharing a bed during sleepovers?" Quinn asks surprised.

"Yes, I did. She's important to me. They've noticed that I've been acting funny lately. The only reason they haven't pressed is because they respect my privacy and they know that I'll tell them when I'm ready. They saw how I was right after 'the incident' and how also how happy I've been these last few days. They asked me what was making me so happy and I told them it was all because of Santana." Rachel says with a smile. "My dads are quite open about a lot of things, and they've always told me they'd rather I, uh, do certain things in the safety of my room, rather than say, the backseat of a car or in a seedy motel room. I've been on birth control since the day I turned fifteen." She adds, once again blushing crimson.

"Does that mean that your dads are okay with you having sex in your room? Even when they're home?" Brittany asks, surprised that there are some parents who share the same open-minded philosophy as hers.

"Yes. My room, after all, is soundproofed. But, they keep emphasizing that I need to make sure I'm ready emotionally for it, and not just physically, but we're digressing here." Rachel says, blushing even more.

"Okay. I'll move in with you. I'll go crazy if I stay at Puck's any longer. Between his pressure and his mom's very vocal disapproval, it's surprising I haven't gone postal yet. I won't be too much of a burden. My mom might not have stopped Russell, but she's made sure to deposit enough money to cover medical expenses on my bank account since I got the boot and she's kept paying for my cell phone. What I don't spend on doctor's appointments and pre-natal vitamins I can give your dads, the same way I've been doing with Mrs. Puckerman." Quinn says as she looks up from Rachel's arms.

"Dad and Daddy won't take a penny from you. We'll talk more about that once you've settled in. We can go over to Noah's right now and we can get you packed and moved in next to no time." Rachel says with a beaming smile. Then Quinn's words register completely. "You mean to say that Noah hasn't helped you out financially at all?" She asks.

"No. His job is seasonal, so it'll be a while before he can get steady employment again. When people with pools open them for the summer." Quinn says.

"I always thought he disappeared for work purposes." Rachel says shocked.

"I don't think so. Mrs. Puckerman is always complaining that the least he could do was help out more if he was going to saddle her with an extra mouth to feed and house. It's why I've been giving her any spare money I have." Quinn says.

"Puck isn't going to be happy. He'll say mean things when he finds out and even try to stop us if he's home." Brittany says sadly.

"It's still no excuse. Noah could have gotten some form of part-time employment." Rachel says. She wants to say more, but leaves it at that. She knows she made the right choice when she sees Quinn's grateful smile. "And don't worry about him. Santana is keeping him distracted, so if we're quick about it, we shouldn't have any problems. If anything, I think Mrs. Puckerman will be relieved by the whole thing." She adds as she runs one of her hands through Quinn's hair.

Quinn closes her eyes as she tries to keep from crying again. As much as she hates it, she knows Rachel is right. Puck's mom would only be too happy to see her move out. Since she moved in with them, the woman hasn't let up with her very vocal disapproval of the entire situation. From the fact that Quinn isn't Jewish, to the fact that she not only ruined her own life, but that of her son's as well. She's positive the only reason the woman has allowed her to stay for so long is because she has been helping financially as much as she can. When she's sure she's not going to break out in tears, she opens her eyes and looks into cinnamon coloured eyes filled with acceptance and compassion, but not pity. "Thank you for everything Rachel." She breathes out.

"Does that mean we're not going to feed the duckies today because we're going to be getting Quinn's stuff from Puck's to take to Rachel's house?" Brittany asks.

"Yes, Brittany. I'm sorry. I know you were looking forward to it." Rachel says gently as she finally releases the shorter blonde.

"That's okay Rachie. I know this is for Quinn. The duckies will understand." Brittany says with an understanding smile.

"Thanks for being so cool about it, Britt." Quinn says, tears once again threatening to fall.

"I want you happy again, Q. Seeing you so sad all the time is making me sad too. I don't like it that you're sleepy all the time." Brittany admits.

"How about the four of us go to the pond tomorrow and we'll make it up to you?" Rachel asks as they start to gather their things.

"Do you think San will agree to it?" Brittany asks with a hopeful smile.

"Of course. No matter what, you're still one of her best friends, Brittany." Rachel replies with a gentle s mile as she pulls out her iPhone.

**Baby, everything went great. We're on our way to the Puckermans to pick up Quinn's things. Will let you know when we're done. - R.  
**

**K Preciosa. I was just about to text you. Where are you guys? -S.  
**

**Choir room still. Why? -R.  
**

**Puck took off already. Don't worry. He's not heading home. Long story. Wait for me? -S.  
**

**How about we meet you at the Puckermans'? Don't want to risk running into him if he heads home early. -R.  
**

**He's heading to the parking lot. Wiser to make sure he's gone first. I'll explain everything. OMW to you. -S.  
**

**K, Baby. -S.  
**

Rachel frowns slightly at the exchange, but if Santana isn't freaking out, then she'll try her best to stay positive.

"Santana is on her way." Rachel says to the blondes as she unlocks her door.

"Is Puck going to be a problem? Is he heading home?" Quinn asks worried. Santana wouldn't be coming back unless something was going on.

"I don't think so. She said he's on his way to the parking lot. She assured me he's not going home. She would have called if it was anything bad. I think it'll be better if we wait a bit so we don't run into him. I don't know what he'll think if he sees us together all of a sudden." Rachel answers.

"He knows I've been hanging out with you. He'll probably think you're giving me a ride back to his place, like you've been doing for the last week.

"Not today. Brittany made it very clear it was just the two of you going to pond." Rachel says. She bites down on the urge to say something derogative about the boy. Instead, she smiles at the blondes as they wait for Santana.

* * *

Santana makes her way to Puck's locker and thinks about the best way to keep him busy without rousing too much suspicion. Ever since the incident involving Mercedes where they were both fighting over him, things have been different. It doesn't help that she always tosses him aside whenever she has his full attention on her, or that he's still suspicious she's up to something. At least he won't bring up Finn's suspension, since the two boys barely exchange a word nowadays. She lets out a slight breath of relief when she sees he's still there and she doesn't have to hunt him down or worse yet, have to call him.

"Wait up Puck; I need to talk to you." Santana says in what she hopes is a friendly, yet indifferent tone.

"How did you get Berry to agree to a threesome?" Puck asks leering at her.

'Too friendly' Santana thinks to herself. "Jesus Fucking Christ. You really are a goddamn pig. Not everything is about sex. Stop picturing shit like that because it'll never happen." She says out loud, disgust clear in her voice.

"Why else would you talk to me? You're never into me whenever you're getting some, and you're only friendly when you want me. So what is it then? Is this where you tell me what you're really up to with Berry? 'Cause she and I might not be close, but she doesn't deserve whatever crap you're planning on doing to her." Puck says, no liking Santana's tone of voice one bit.

"Fuck off, Puckerman. It goes both ways. You don't call me unless you're horny and can't get any, so stop acting like the jilted lover you're not. You don't get to be all 'holier than thou' when it comes to Rachel. You were the one who turned down her friendship after you guys broke off whatever little thing you had because you still have a hard-on for Quinn. Stop thinking with your dick, and get it through your thick head that I have nothing bad planned for Rachel. I actually like her, jackass." Santana hisses, very close to punching him.

"Weren't you just fighting Mercedes over me just a few weeks ago? Stop talking like you don't miss the Puckasaurus." Puck counters grabbing his crotch and humping his hand.

"Give it a rest already. That ship has sailed, never to return. You, along with every other Lima Loser have been found lacking. Move the fuck on." Santana snaps revolted. She's so tired of this crap.

"All this because of a fucking credit score? You're fucking unbelievable. Are you gonna pant after me once I hook up with another hottie? You know it's only a matter of time before that happens. 'Sides, it's not just the chicks here that are chasing after me. I have cougars lining up to have a go at the Puckasaurus. So if you've got nothing important to say to me, I'm wasting valuable time with you when I could be getting some." Puck says, giving another hump to empty air.

"You're so disgusting. Is that why you've disappearing every day after school?" Santana asks in disbelief. "And stop talking about yourself in the third person. It's annoying and so fucking cliché." She adds with a revolted face.

"Jealous? I knew the second I became unavailable you'd want back on the Puckerman Express. Too late to change your mind. If you wanna ride the Puckster again, you're gonna have to talk Berry into giving me some. And I get to pop her cherry." Puck says with a smirk before he turns around and leaves a fuming Santana behind.

"Only in your perverted dreams and fantasies, asshole." Santana calls out. She feels like tackling Puck and punching the shit out of him. She only refrains because it means that she doesn't have to come up with a reason to stall him. She can't believe she put up with that. At least Matt had been a sweetheart when they were together. She's jolted out of her thoughts when she hears the new incoming-text chirp. She smiles when she reads the news and gives Rachel a quick update. She'll get into details later. With one final glare at the direction Puck disappeared in, she turns around and jogs to the choir room.

"Baby!" Rachel says the second she sees Santana enter the choir room.

"_Preciosa_." Santana says, barely managing to keep the 'I missed you' from escaping her lips. There's only so much of her soft side reserved only for Rachel that others get to see.

"Where's Noah going? Are you sure he's not going home?" Rachel asks, needing the confirmation almost as much as Quinn does.

"I'm sure, so don't worry about it." Santana says, unsure of how much she should say. She doesn't want to upset Quinn any more than necessary.

"Where's he off to? It can't be to play video games because I know his Xbox is back at his place." Quinn asks.

"No. It's not video games. But we should get going. Even with the four of us, it'll take a while to pack and move your stuff." Santana says. She's tempted to play dumb, but instead, she deflects. She doesn't want to lie.

"I don't have that much stuff. Thirty minutes is just long enough to get the most basic of things." Quinn says sadly.

"I think we'll have more than a half hour. When I drive you back, around nine Puck isn't home yet and it's not even five. I know Mrs. Puckerman doesn't come back until at least eight because her shift is like my dad's and he's not done until seven." Brittany says.

"That's not what I meant, Britt-Britt. When Russell kicked me out, he set the timer on the microwave and only gave me a half hour to pack my things. When your head is swimming in utter disbelief, the last thing you're thinking is packing smart. I didn't get that much stuff. I barely have two duffle bags worth of clothing. I was lucky enough to remember my laptop, phone charger, and iPod stuff." Quinn says.

Rachel stares in shock. She hadn't known that detail. Finn never said anything about it the few times they talked about it. She's even more relieved that she and her dads can now make things better for Quinn. "How should we do this?" She asks.

"How about Q goes with B in her car and we'll follow?" Santana asks. She wants to run things by Rachel and see how much she should tell Quinn. She wants to know whether or not the information will help or make things worse.

Quinn looks at Santana knowing there's more to meet the eye. Years of friendship, however strained it's been the past few months, have taught her how to read the Latina. She lets it go for now. She wants to get out of Puck's as fast as she can, so any serious talks will have to be postponed until after she's gone from there. She's sure that even if Rachel were to speak non-stop until she gives birth, it's bound to be a lot better than her current living conditions. Besides, she wouldn't mind having someone to talk to. "That works. I'm sure San misses her alone time with you, Rach." She says puckering her lips making kissing gestures.

Rachel blushes, but like Quinn, she's learned to read Santana so she's sure her girlfriend has something in mind she wants to talk about alone.

"Come on Q, before you get San all worked up with your teasing." Brittany says as she pulls on Quinn's hand.

Santana shakes her head with an amused smile. She knows she's truly whipped because she doesn't want to risk upsetting Rachel and Quinn with a smart ass remark. "You heard B, _Preciosa_. Let's go. We don't want to keep them waiting. I know B said Mrs. Puckerman isn't home yet, but things change. I don't want Q and B alone to face her wrath if her shift got switched last minute or something." She says as she guides Rachel out the choir room.

Rachel shakes her head in disapproval when Santana shares her exchange with Puck. She wants to forget her stance against violence and have Santana beat the ever living daylights out of the boy. How dare he pressure Quinn into keeping the baby when he's off screwing around without a care in the world? So much for the boy learning responsibility. She sighs when they arrive at the Puckermans and sees a car already in the driveway. Looks like they're going to have to deal with Mrs. Puckerman after all. At least Puck hasn't returned from whoring himself yet, since his truck is nowhere to be seen. Surprisingly, she doesn't feel bad for thinking so low of the boy.

Santana, for her part, considers turning Puck into another target for the masses. She knows she won't because it's been a silent agreement that they won't go after gleeks openly like that anymore. She might have to settle with beating the crap out of him instead.

"Don't worry, _Preciosa_. That's not Mrs. Puckerman's car. I think it's the babysitter's." Santana says when she looks in Rachel's direction the moment she's parked behind Brittany by the curb. "All right, _Mi Cielo_. Let's get this over with. There's no telling when the old witch will be back." She adds.

"Be nice Santana. She might not be the nicest woman, but we shouldn't be calling her names either. I'm sure being a single parent of two kids has to be hard. Most important, she didn't have to let Quinn stay at her house at all, even if Quinn's living conditions have been deplorable." Rachel chastises, though inside, she begrudgingly agrees with Santana. Mrs. Puckerman has put all the blame of the pregnancy squarely on Quinn's shoulders.

"This'll be one of the things we'll have to disagree on. I've dealt with the woman in the past, and believe me when I tell you that is one prejudiced woman against anyone who isn't Jewish." Santana says.

"I… I know she is. Lima is a small town so by default the Jewish community is small. She's been very vocal in her disapproval that even though I converted to Judaism a few years back, I'm still learning about Christianity. She's not happy Dad is allowing me to choose or that I haven't made up my mind as to which faith I want to follow and which religion I want to practice, if any." Rachel says with a shake of her head.

"You had to convert? I don't get it. I thought one of your dads is Jewish, so that made you automatically one." Santana says confused.

"One is only Jewish if one's birth mother is Jewish. The father's religion is a moot point. Shelby is Catholic. I had to convert in order to be able to go to temple with my dad and be exposed to Judaism properly. It's one of the reasons why so many Jews make it a huge deal when their sons are dating a non-Jewish woman. Any children they have if they get married would have to convert unless the woman converts before they get married and have children." Rachel says as she opens the car door when she sees Brittany and Quinn heading to the front door.

"That explains so damn much. Especially how that witch treats Quinn." Santana says as she follows Rachel out.

* * *

"You know Mom doesn't like it when you have people over to hang out without asking for permission first." Abigail, Puck's little sister says the moment she sees Quinn enter with the other three girls.

"Hello Abigail. I hope you're having a good afternoon so far. You should know that isn't a very polite way of talking to or greeting people. And we're not here to hang out as you so eloquently put it." Rachel says to the nine-year old. She has seen and interacted with her during temple when she used to go regularly. She's surprised the little girl has become so rude.

"Sorry, Rachel. Umm Hi. I didn't mean to blurt it out like that, but it's true. Mom doesn't like it when we bring people over without asking first. Especially when it's Quinn." Abigail says. She doesn't know why Puck says all these bad things about Rachel, because the girl is always nice and polite with everyone. Even when people like her mom, Mrs. Silverman and some of the other stuffy old ladies at temple are so rude to her. "What are you doing here then?" She asks.

"Abigail, go back to your homework." Ruth Silverman, Abigail's babysitter says. "I'm sure that, uh, Quinn has her reasons for having unannounced guests over." She adds with disapproval dripping from her voice. She is appalled that the Fabray girl would be so ungrateful to the point of outright ignoring the rules of the household she's living in. How dare she be such a bad influence on little Abigail? No wonder the sweet little girl has such an attitude. From what she's heard, no one else would take her in, so the Christian girl should be more grateful and mind her manners. "Rachel, we haven't seen you in temple regularly for over a year. Is everything all right, dear?" She asks when she notices Rachel is there. It's such a shame that such a lovely girl should be caught up in such an unfortunate situation. Being raised by two gay men and having the misfortune of needing to convert when it's clear that the Jewish genes are strong in her.

"I've been busy with voice and dance lessons." Rachel says, giving her well-practiced answer.

"You know better than to schedule such superficial things on the Shabbat." Mrs. Silverman says.

"I don't control when my vocal coach or my ballet instructor schedules my lessons. I attend them whenever they're available at their convenience." Rachel says with a sigh. She's tired of having to justify her reasons, especially to a bunch of people who hide behind religion to judge others. "Come on Quinn. Let's get started before we waste more time. You're going to have to show me where your bedroom is because I've never been here." She adds, effectively ending the conversation with the older woman.

The newly re-united Unholy Trinity have to fight the urge to laugh at the appalled look on the older woman's face. They never thought that ever polite Rachel Berry could be so dismissive to an adult.

"_Preciosa_, weren't you the one who was telling me to be respectful to adults just a minute or so ago?" Santana says with a smirk.

"I was polite with my answer. And correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't we in a hurry here?" Rachel says with a small huff as she blushes a soft pink.

"If you say so, _Preciosa_. Don't worry though. I happen to love this badass side you like to keep hidden from everyone." Santana says winking, causing the blondes to giggle and Rachel to blush deeper.

Mrs. Silverman stares in disbelief as they walk away. She shouldn't be surprised. It's clear that Rachel needs better guidance than what Daniel and his 'partner' can provide, especially if he allows her to associate with those girls. If the rumours that Rachel is 'with' the López girl are true, then the situation is even direr. She has heard all about their reputation. It's no wonder the Fabray girl is pregnant at sixteen. Maybe she can talk Daniel into urging his partner to convert to Judaism as well. Then Rachel might stand a chance at a decent life by finding a nice Jewish boy to settle down with.

Quinn only has to show Rachel where the basement is, since the other three are familiar with the house from the parties Puck has had there.

They are all packed and ready to go within fifteen minutes of arriving. Quinn quickly writes a note to thank Mrs. Puckerman for her generosity. She puts the note in a sealed envelope while Rachel strips the sheets on the fold-out bed and puts them in the dirty-clothes hamper by the side of the washing machine.

Rachel is relieved beyond word that Quinn won't have to stay in such an environment any longer. The blonde's 'bedroom' is tiny and separated from the furnace and water heater by a few pieces of half-haphazardly put together pieces of dry-wall. There isn't even a door, just a curtain hanging from a lopsided rod. The only light source is a table lamp that barely gives enough light to prevent someone from tripping. The air is stale and musty, not to mention the huge risk of carbon monoxide poisoning since the bed is so close to what is obviously an old furnace and an even older water heater since it's very doubtful the 'wall' can offer any real protection. She can't believe Mrs. Puckerman would allow anyone, let alone a pregnant teenager, to live in such conditions. The four of them quietly make their way up the stairs, with Santana and Brittany carrying all of Quinn's things.

Mrs. Silverman stares open-mouthed at the sight of the quartet walking up with what's clearly all of Quinn's possessions.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Silverman asks snidely, but curious nonetheless.

"Where are you going?" Abigail asks at the same time.

"I'm moving out. I have a feeling I've overstayed my welcome, so I'm taking Rachel on her offer of staying with her." Quinn says. "Not like I was ever that welcomed here." She mumbles under her breath. Thankfully only the girls flanking her hear those words. It's hard, but they manage to suppress their giggles with fake coughs.

"Sorry. The basement was a bit musty, and uh, it seems to have affected my throat in a negative way." Rachel says after she recovers.

"Do Puck and Mom know?" Abigail blurts out.

"No. This was a fairly last minute offer from my part." Rachel answers.

"Mrs. Silverman, could you see that Mrs. Puckerman gets this note and this set of keys back please. I'll call her once I'm settled in with the Berrys and thank her properly." Quinn says as she hands them to the babysitter, effectively cutting off whatever else Abigail wants to say.

"You could wait until Susan returns so you can at least tell her in person. It's the polite thing to do." Mrs. Silverman says shocked. "It's the least you can do when Susan took you in out of the goodness of her heart because of your weakness and lapse of judgement. What kind of example, are you setting for young Abigail here? Kids nowadays have no sense of propriety and thinking only about yourselves and instant gratification. I expect it from them, but you Rachel? You know better than that. I thought Daniel had done a better job raising you and instilling you with good values. Must be bad influences and bad genes." She adds with a shake of her head to show her disapproval.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Silverman, you have no idea what kind of fathers I have. We're doing what's best for everyone involved. We'd love to stay and wait for Mrs. Puckerman, but she doesn't get off work until late. As Abigail's babysitter, I'm sure you're well aware that Mrs. Puckerman frowns when Quinn or anyone else has guests without permission." Rachel says politely, before anyone else can reply. She knows that if anyone other than her says anything, however innocuous, would only escalate things into a more heated argument. It's only a matter of time before either Santana's or Quinn's HBIC attitudes come out to play. She suspects now that Quinn has a place to stay, she doesn't need to play nice any longer. "We should get going girls. It's getting late and we still need to get Quinn settled in at home. A young woman in her condition shouldn't be on her feet for this long." She adds when she sees the look on the others.

Santana feels her hackles rise at those words. She forces herself to stay calm. She doesn't want to start anything in front of Puck's little sister, even if she's a brat. She knows Rachel wouldn't approve of it, and it'd mean wasted time. It helps when she feels Rachel's hand on her lower back.

Quinn has the common sense to nod and keep her mouth shut. She had no idea Mrs. Silverman would attack Rachel in such a way. She slowly helps guide Brittany and Santana out before things spiral completely out of control. All she wants is to get out of here. As much as she'd love to let loose, now isn't the time. She knows that if Puck returns, all hell will break loose, and somehow, it'll all be her fault.

Brittany senses that things are about to go kaboom. She doesn't like the words exchanged or the attitude she sees in the babysitter. She wonders if all super-religious people are all so mean and pig-headed with anyone who is different. She's so glad her parents are such free-spirits with a 'live and let live' attitude. She wonders if God is really as mean and angry as all these religious nuts make Him out to be. She shakes her head 'no' and thinks that if anything, all they're doing is making God really sad. So much for loving everyone.

"Come on, San. Let's get out of here. Quinn looks really tired, and if I'm getting hungry, she must be starving. We normally have a snack at the pond." Brittany says.

That's enough for Santana to start towards the door without a word, but not before she throws this… bitch one of her coldest HBIC glares. A satisfied smirk appears when she sees the woman shift uncomfortably and sigh relieved when they make it to the front door.

"I'll let Susan know about your… new living arrangements. You better come up with a polite and formal 'thank you' for her generosity, instead of this note." Mrs. Silverman says in a huff.

"You can't just leave like that. Puck is gonna be really bummed out. He told me that's his kid inside your tummy." Abigail says when it's clear the girls are leaving.

"Abigail, good girls don't butt in on other people's business. Go back to your homework." Mrs. Silverman chastises.

The little girl looks like she wants to say more, but remains quiet, weighing her options carefully. Once the girls are gone, Mrs. Silverman will make things unpleasant if she doesn't listen. She settles for nodding and returns to the open books on top of the coffee table.

Rachel is tempted to say something, but wisely remains quiet. She might not be a regular in temple, but her dad is. Things are bad enough for them as a family. She's not going to make it worse by giving this woman something else to hold against him. Instead, she ushers the others towards the door. "Have a good evening." She says before she closes the front door.

They put both duffle bags in Santana's trunk and drive off without a word. One look at Quinn's guilt-ridden face and they know it's best to get out of there as fast as possible. It doesn't take a mind reader to know Quinn is blaming herself for Mrs. Silverman's rudeness towards Rachel.

"I thought that with Puck and his mom away things would have gone a hell of a lot smoother than that." Santana says once they pull out.

"I was hoping that'd be the case, but the moment I saw that it was Mrs. Silverman watching Abigail, I knew things had a chance to get bad. I'm thankful they didn't get worse. That woman is such a hypocrite." Rachel answers with a shake of her head.

"Are you okay?" Santana asks.

"Yes. I'm used to her and Mrs. Puckerman's barbs." Rachel says sadly.

"I'm sorry, _Mi Cielo_." Santana says after a bit.

"It's not your apology to make, but thank you for feeling bad for me." Rachel says with a small smile. "Do you mind if we put some music? I'd like the distraction until we get home. I'm sure Quinn and Brittany will have questions after what transpired earlier and I really don't want to repeat myself if I don't have to." She asks.

"Anything you want, _Preciosa_." Santana says biting down on her curiosity.

Soon, they're both singing along to one of the many playlists Rachel has on her iPod. Before they know it, they're pulling in the Berrys' driveway.

TBC...


End file.
